Love Lessons
by Jaana A
Summary: Itachi era o único que podia me ajudar. Aliás, ele era o melhor." - Sasuke nunca imaginou que precisaria da ajuda de seu irmão... logo para aquilo. - YAOI - Uchihacest
1. Apresentação

Na: first of all, sim, um Uchihacest

**Na: **first of all, sim, um Uchihacest! O casal PRINCIPAL é ItaSasu, mas terá pitadas de outros casais no meio. Vários, para ser sincera. Ou seja, Sasuke e Itachi fazendo TUDO que papai Fugaku não queria vê-los fazendo. Que? Sim, é incesto e gay. Se tu não gosta, vai embora, amor. E é UA. Eu DETESTO ua, mas a história que eu queria NÃO consegui contextualizar no mundo naruteano i.i. Mas enfim, a história TODA se passará pelo POV do Sasuke. E é meio ooc, mas JURO que é pro lado bom! Para deixar a história mais engraçada ok? Eu espero MUITO que vocês gostem, ok? Brigada desde já \o/

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x—

Eu, particularmente, detesto me apresentar. É meio que um trauma meu já desde pequeno. Não sei como explicar quando começou, e bem, acho que ninguém está interessado.

Na realidade, se vocês me perguntarem o porquê de eu estar gastando tempo livre (do qual eu REALMENTE estava precisando) para sentar e escrever tudo que se passou no último ano, eu não saberei responder.

Minto. Sei sim.

Uma vez minha mãe me disse que eu sabia escrever. É, foi num desses dias que você faz uma redação de "Porque eu amo minha mãe" e ela, por motivos ÓBVIOS, te diz que você sabe escrever muito bem. E é claro, você, sendo bobão como é, acredita cegamente, e passa sua vida inteira se lamentando por não ter escrito um livro, como sua mãe um dia disse. Bem, admito, não sou diferente. Sempre quis escrever um, mas nunca tive criatividade o suficiente. Até que um amigo meu me disse que as vezes a nossa maior inspiração deve ser nós mesmos... Então, eu resolvi escrever sobre o que aconteceu nesse último ano.

Mas, para isso, tenho que passar pela tortura das apresentações.

Então, saibam desde já, essa é uma apresentação dupla.

Eu, Uchiha Sasuke.

Ele, Uchiha Itachi.

Eu, o caçula.

Ele, o irmão mais velho.

Eu, o primeiro de minha classe.

Ele, o primeiro do ano dele.

Eu, primeiro lugar em direito.

Ele, primeiro lugar geral.

Eu, um calouro de direito.

Ele, um quintanista de direito.

Eu, virgem.

Ele, com uma lista de virar a página.

Minto.

De virar cadernos, bibliotecas.

Eu sei, parece mentira não é? Parece hipérbole.

Parece que eu estou exagerando para agravar o caso, mas não. Sinceramente, **não. **Se me pedissem para contar eu não conseguiria. Se me pedissem para relatar com exatidão quantas vezes eu acordei, e quando me sentei à mesa para o café da manhã, dei de cara com alguém que, até onde eu me lembrava, não era membro da minha família. E não, não falo apenas de mulheres, homens também entravam na lista de meu irmão. Aliás, tarado do jeito que é, capaz de até objetos. Eu tinha até medo de entrar no quarto dele, SABE-SE lá o que eu podia encontrar?

Tenebroso.

Mas enfim.

O caso era: nunca fiquei atrás do meu irmão em nada. É claro, ele era apenas um pouco melhor do que eu. Mas somente em algumas coisas. Quem se importa com o vestibular, oras?

Eu sempre joguei Guitar Hero bem melhor que ele.

Mas ninguém **nunca **levou isso em conta. Ninguém NUNCA me perguntou o porque dos calos nos meus dedos.

Mas enfim, voltando ao assunto principal do que eu falava: ele, Itachi, tinha o que meu primo Tobi chamava carinhosamente de "Golden Dick". Bem, o Tobi não é bem meu primo. É mais uma _coisa. _Mas ainda não é a hora do Tobi. Mas bem que, só para constar, ele era, e ainda o é, o tipo de pessoa que todo mundo odeia, mas gosta. Vai entender.

Eu, ao contrário, nunca fui esse tipo de pessoas. Nem Itachi.

A diferença é que ele tinha a lábia mais MALDITA que eu já vi alguém ter.

É sério, era fantástico!

Vocês tinham que ver o cara em ação para entender. Ele tinha aquele maldito grupo de amiguinhos dele (que, numa manifestação bem GAY por sinal, gostavam de se caracterizar com unhas roxas, nuvenzinhas e uns anéis. Eu ria, sinceramente), e eles sempre saiam para esses barzinhos e tudo. Às vezes o Itachi acabava me levando e, Deus, vocês tinham que ver.

Ele olhava por tudo e achava a presa da noite. Sem preferências, ele parecia um _animal. _Sorria daquele jeito metido e saia, todo cheio de marra.

Você juraria que ele ia levar um tapa na cara.

Na realidade, se fosse QUALQUER um que fosse lá e dissesse o que ele dizia, levaria um tapa na cara.

Mas não o meu irmão.

E aí estava a grande diferença entre ele e eu. Eu não tinha jeito _nenhum _com garotas, garotos e até mesmo com bananas.

Risquem o "bananas" da frase acima, por favor.

Mas enfim, vocês entenderam o que eu quis dizer. Eu não sou nem um pouco carismático. Sempre preferi um bom livro à qualquer festa, sempre estudei mais do que sai, e sempre quis ser o melhor que eu pude para poder orgulhar meus pais.

O que foi em vão, já que eles morreram cedo.

Mas isso é história para mais tarde também.

Não achem que eu sou algum tipo de NERD, feio, com óculos e tudo. Na realidade, eu sou até que bonito. Na realidade MESMO, eu sempre fui o mais "assediado" entre as garotas. Mas bem, acho que eu sempre acabo "assustando elas". Eu tenho total noção de que eu sei ser um pau no cu. Sem ambigüidade, por favor.

O que realmente interessa era que: ser um calouro, e virgem, é a maior humilhação para qualquer garoto. Quero dizer, ATÉ o Naruto já tinha saído do cinco a um. E estamos falando do NARUTO. E, por Naruto, entendam "a besta mais tapada que já passou pela face da Terra; toda e qualquer piada sobre loiras foi feita em homenagem a ele". E eu juro, estou usando eufemismo.

Mas bem, essa humilhação era a pior coisa para mim. Ouvir todos os dias o Suigetsu falando sobre "sexo regenera o cérebro" estava começando a me afetar. Eu estava ficando _louco_. É sério.

Em algum momento de sua vida você cansa das piadinhas do tipo: "haha, Sasuke. 18 natais e nenhuma noite feliz, hein?". Estou falando, você CANSA.

Eu não conseguia mais estudar. Eu não conseguia mais pensar em nada.

Eu tinha que me firmar como homem perante essa maldita sociedade machista que nos consome. Eu juro. Eu não conseguiria mais viver se continuasse como estava.

Foi então, que engoli todo e qualquer orgulho que eu tinha, e fui falar com o Itachi.

E entendam: só o fato de _falar _com ele já era grande esforço. Eu o detestava (e ainda detesto, mas por motivos diferentes) mais do a qualquer coisa. A razão de todo o ódio são várias, quero dizer, o cara me pendurava de cabeça para baixo, mostrava minhas cuecas para as meninas, fazia trancinhas no meu cabelo enquanto dormia e tudo.

E sempre foi chamado de "o orgulho da mamãe".

Viadinho.

Mas enfim, não achem que eu sou tão criança assim. Há outras razões por trás de todo esse ódio. Perdoar não era uma palavra muito constante no meu dicionário particular. Mas deixarei algumas coisas para depois, entendam que esse capítulo de nossa história é somente uma "introdução". E também, quero deixar um suspense para mais tarde (eu disse que eu sei ser pau no cu).

Mas enfim, eu fui falar com ele.

Depois de muito pensar, de muito penar, de muito negar, eu decidi que essa era a única saída.

Ele era o único que podia o fazer. E aliás, ele era o melhor.

Eu até hoje me lembro do olhar sacana dele. Nossa, vocês não têm a menor idéia da vontade que eu tive de socá-lo. Eu juro. Eu podia enfiar uma banana terra no nariz dele. Mas naquele momento eu estava dando toda a autoridade e SUPERIORIDADE a ele. Deus, como isso me doeu.

A cena foi mais ou menos assim:

Ele tinha acabado de chegar da faculdade. Tinha gritado algo como "a empregada não veio, né? Liga pro McDonalds!", o que, aliás, tinha feito Tobi pular de alegria e gritar algo como "YAY, MCLANCHE FELIZ!". Mas enfim, isso é irrelevante.

O fato é, ele estava lá, no quarto dele. E eu, como o menino educado que sou, chutei a porta dele, o que resultou, é claro, em reclamações.

Como se aquele maldito conseguisse ficar dois segundos sem abrir o bocão:

- Vai cair sua mão se você bater na porta, Sasuke?

- Eu preciso falar com você. – eu disse, em um tom sério. Ele estava deitado na cama, os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Fale então.

- É algo SÉRIO. – eu disse, enfatizando a palavra. Eu não queria pedir _aquilo _para ele com ele todo desarrumado daquele jeito. Eu estava matando meu orgulho, e era daquele jeito que ele reagia? Somente uma palavra para vocês, meus amigos: ultraje!

- O que pode ser sério na sua vida, otouto? – disse ele, suspirando e se sentando na cama – Seu hamster morreu?

- NÃO! – respondi, irritado – O Hamtaro está bem, graças a kami-sama. – Ok, me desculpem, no dia não notei o sarcasmo na voz dele. Mas olha, eu tenho uma explicação plausível. Não fazia muito tempo e o Hamtaro tinha passado por poucas e boas. O maldito do gato do Itachi tentou comê-lo e tudo, mas enfim, voltando a cena – Na realidade, Itachi, é um assunto mais intimo.

- O que? Sua menstruação chegou?

- AH, PORRA! – eu gritei, irritado – SERÁ QUE VOCÊ PODE AGIR COMO UM IRMÃO UMA VEZ NA MINHA VIDA?

- Ok. – disse ele, rindo. – Fale, fale. Pare de ser irritadinho, otouto.

E então ele deu uma daquelas "dedadas" na minha testa, e sorriu para mim.

Ele era bonito, o filho da puta. Sem novidades do porque dele fazer TANTO sucesso, mesmo sendo um porco como pessoa. Ele tinha cabelos longos, olhos negros, uma pele branca e lisa. Se ele colocasse um batonzinho, você chamaria ele de Yumi, eu juro! Mamãe vivia contando do dia que ele se vestiu de gueixa para uma festa a fantasia, e todos os meninos deram em cima dele.

- Então, - eu comecei, fui até a porta e a fechei. Suspirei longamente. – Eu quero sua ajuda.

- Para?

- É meio complicado.

- Explique, então.

- Bem... – suspirei mais longamente ainda. Deus, como foi difícil falar. Mas se eu comecei, teria que continuar. Vocês não conhecem o Itachi. Ele me torturaria pelo resto da vida se eu não falasse. – Como você já sabe, eu sou virgem...

- O que me faz pensar se você é realmente meu irmão.

- Não me interrompa.

- Quero dizer... – ele coçou o queixo de forma irritante – Me faz pensar se você AINDA tem aquilo que te faz homem. Aliás, eu estava conversando sobre isso com o Kisame esses dias, irmãozinho...

- Não me interrompa. – fechei os olhos. Contei até 10.

- Você toma banho né?

1... 2... 3...

- Você TEM CERTEZA de que o seu "Junior" ainda está lá? Tem certeza que não atrofiou por falta de uso?

- CALA A BOCA ITACHI! – eu gritei. Droga. Sendo sincero, essa coisa de contar até 10 é a maior furada. Nunca funciona. – CALA A PORRA DA BOCA, EU VENHO AQUI NA HUMILDADE E VOCÊ FODE TUDO!

- Estou calado, estou calado. – ele disse, entre risos, colocando a mão na boca. – Grite mais e o Tobi vai vir aqui!

- Ok, OOOOK! – respirei fundo três vezes e então prossegui – E então, eu resolvi que essa minha condição de virgem deve ser mudada.

- Muito bem...

- Mas, não vou conseguir sozinho.

- Por que não?

- Eu NÃO TENHO JEITO com as pessoas! Eu nunca tive uma NAMORADA!Os únicos beijos que dei foi em gente bêbada!

- Você me deprime...

- Mas enfim. – eu suspirei. Falar aquelas palavras doeria no fundo de minha alma. Mas precisavam ser ditas. Tudo pela retiração do cabaço. – Eu quero que você seja meu professor.

Itachi parou por alguns segundos. Piscou um pouco, e então, acendeu um cigarro. Olhou para mim de volta,

- Deixa eu ver se eu entendi.

- Certo. – como podia ser tão lerdo, Deus?

- Você quer comer alguém. Mas não consegue sozinho. Então, você quer que eu ensine você?

- Sim. A ter jeito com as pessoas.

- Ah sim. Céus. – ele sorriu, aliviado – Achei que você queria que eu te ensinasse como _fazer. _

- Para isso existem os pornôs! – eu disse, suspirando. Ele concordou e fumou um pouco. Ficou um silêncio no ar. Até que então, completamente do nada ele me puxou para perto dele e me deu o pior cascudão da minha vida. Ele me soltou, e ainda com um dos braços meio que me enforcando, disse:

- Isso vai ser divertido.

Aquele sorriso do sacana ia ficar na minha mente pro resto da vida.

E foi assim que o meu inferno começou.

--x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x--x—

**NA:** YAAAY \O/ Primeiro capitulo feeeito. Espero que tenham gostado, ok? Essa fic vai ser meio, erm, non-sense. Eu tenho pouco feito na minha cabeça para ela. Eu sei que esse primeiro capitulo está meio vago, foi mais uma introdução para ahistória do que qualquer outra coisa.

Enfim, deixem reviews com suas opiniões, my people n.n.

Até the next chapter, o/


	2. Achando a presa

Aonde nós paramos mesmo?

Ah, sim... pois então, Itachi acabou por aceitar a minha oferta. O que definitivamente foi uma surpresa. Quero dizer, o normal seria ele rir da minha cara, fazer uns panfletos e colocar pela faculdade toda, com uma foto minha num corpo de uma galinha, com a escrita "estou dando meu pintinho, beijos, me liguem"... Mas, como disse, ele aceitou de boa por um momento.

Era claro, estava tudo bom de mais para ser verdade.

A primeira coisa que o maldito fez foi pegar aquele celular dele e ligar para CADA maldito amigo dele. Não deu 10 minutos para o Deidara bater aqui, e então eles colocaram umas roupas estranhas em mim e me arrastaram com eles para o point deles. Era um desses barzinhos ao redor da faculdade, que todo estudante freqüenta.

Sim, todos, menos eu.

Não achem que eu sou anti-social, é só que fumaça, música ao vivo, cheiro de cerveja, bêbados se batendo, e principalmente: GENTE não são as coisas que me dão tesão.

Enfim, estava cheio. Borbulhando de gente. Na realidade boa parte dos meus colegas (que acham que são meus amigos, iludidos...) estavam lá, mas eu passei reto por eles. Na realidade não fui bem eu que passei reto. Quando eu disse que eles tinham por posto em roupas estranhas não estava mentindo.

- Posso tirar os óculos escuros? – perguntei para Itachi, que andava na minha frente. Deidara tinha um dos braços no meu ombro, e foi ele quem respondeu:

- Não, não. Não queremos que seus amiguinhos te reconheçam, un. Não _ainda._

Eu me senti muito feliz por não ter entendido o que ele disse.

Não foi com nenhuma surpresa que eu vi aquele bando de marmanjo na mesa na qual meu irmão se sentou, sem cumprimentar ninguém. E lá estavam... todos aquelas baitolas.

Acho que, para continuar a história de forma plausível e sem deixar as coisas complicadas para vocês, eu devo apresentar o grupinho do meu irmão.

Sentado ao lado do Itachi estava o "melhor amigo" dele (se assim podemos chamar), que era o Kisame. Ele tinha algum tipo de doença, não me perguntem qual. Mas o cara era totalmente estranho. Ele tinha a pele num tom meio azulado... eu juro, era escroto só de olhar. Se não parasse por aí ele ainda tinha umas marcas embaixo dos olhos. Itachi me contou uma vez que Kisame tinha terminado com uma garota porque ela tinha o apelidado de "Tu-Tubarão". Igual aquele do desenho, sabe? Bem, acabou que ele ficou muito puto e terminou com ela por causa disso. Pobre garota, já fazia o FAVOR de namorar aquele... azul. Quero dizer, até o cabelo dele era azul. Enfim, ele fazia o curso de Biologia Marinha. Não me é nenhum espanto que ele era o primeiro da classe. Quero dizer, ele podia acasalar com um Tubarão Branco se ele quisesse.

Ao lado do Kisame estava Deidara, e vocês já ouviram o nome dele nessa nossa história, né? Já devem ter percebido que ele é do tipo arroz de festa, cuzão pra caralho. Ele não mexe aquela bunda gorda para ir numa passeata em proteção as baleias ou esquilos, mas se for para ferrar com a vida de alguém, aquele viado é o PRIMEIRO a aparecer. Eu juro... PRIMEIRO! Mas enfim, ele é um hermafrodita. Quero dizer, eu não sei se ele realmente o é, mas deve ser. Na primeira vez que ele foi na nossa casa com o meu irmão, eu fui pendurado pela cueca no lustre porque eu perguntei "aaaah, Itachi tá de namoradinha nova!". Mas eu JURO que pensei que ele fosse uma mulher. Ele é loiro, de cabelos compridos, olhos azuis... eu colocaria minha mão no fogo que ele era uma mulher. E das gostosas. Mas bem, não faz muita diferença ele ser homem, já que por ele, ele seria a esposinha do Sasori de boa. Só o idiota do Sasori que não notou isso ainda.

Sasori, aliás, é o único decente nesse grupo (grande contradição, sendo que eu acabei de chamá-lo de idiota). Ele era ruivo, e com uma cara de tédio horrorosa. Mas sendo sincero, é o único com quem se pode ter uma conversa. O Deidara é doido pra dar pra ele, sendo sincero. O cara praticamente se JOGA em cima do Sasori... mas ele fica de boa. Eu acho que eles tem um caso, mas quando perguntei pro Itachi ele deu uma risadinha e disse algo como "o Sasori só tem caso com BONECAS infláveis, se é que você entendeu". Eu não entendi. Mas que o cara tem uma certa obsessão por bonecos, isso ele tem... Acho que ele assistiu Pinóquio demais quando era pequeno. Pobres crianças corrompidas pela Disney, por isso que o Itachi nunca me deixou assistir Rei Leão. Mas enfim, Sasori e Deidara cursavam Artes Plásticas.

Ao lado do Sasori estava o Tobi, que como vocês já sabem, é meu primo. O que, eu juro, todas as noites eu peço que pudesse ser o contrário. Eu juro, ele é a pior coisa existente. Ele é tão escrotamente feliz que chega a ser deprimente. Ele não tem aquelas alegrias contagiantes, eu juro. Eu e o Itachi já arquitetamos todos tipos de planos para acabar com ele. Já tentamos afogá-lo na privada, empurramos ele na jaula dos macacos no Zoológico, deixamos ele sozinho num quarto com o Kisame... nada adiantava. No final ele dizia algo como: "a vida com vocês é uma aventura" e nos abraçava. Ele deve ter caído num barril de cerveja quando pequeno e ficou bêbado pro resto da vida. Ele cursava Direito, como eu e meu irmão.

Ao lado do retardado, estava Hidan. Era um cara escroto de mais. Ele tinha sempre o cabelo penteado para trás, a camiseta meio aberta com um pouco do peito aparecendo, provavelmente ele achava que porque puxava ferrinho uma vez por semana, devia estar o máster da gostosura. Ele era todo fanático religioso, sempre, eu quero dizer, SEMPRE ficava falando sobre o Deus dele. Mas o cara não aceitava opiniões dos outros. Não mesmo. Ele estava sempre cheio de cicatrizes e tudo, eu, particularmente, acho que ele é chegado num masoquismo. Dominatrix... essas coisas todas. Mas nunca perguntei pro Itachi. Ele cursava História, o que era do outro lado da Universidade. Mas eu juro que dava pra ouvir ele gritando: "DITADURA É O CARALHO, ESPARTA ERA MILITARISTA" da minha sala.

Depois vinha o Kazuzu. Ele era o mais velho do grupo, e por isso, o único com algum senso. O único motivo para sua existência era o dinheiro. Nunca falei muito com ele, então, não sei muito. Só sei que ele nunca dá rodada de graça pra ninguém. Cursa Economia.

Depois vinha o Zetsu. Ele era um dos mais legais, junto com o Sasori, por mais que ele cheirasse a babosa. Tinha os cabelos verdes e sofria de bipolaridade, segundo o Itachi. Ele me disse uma vez que era perigoso ficar muito tempo com ele. Que tinha dias que do nada o cara acordava com a maior vontade de matar e tudo. Mas sabe, colocando isso de lado, ele é um cara conversável. Ele cursa Biologia, e tinha uma coleção de plantas carnívoras de dar medo. Ou inveja. Depende do seu fetiche.

Ao lado do Zetsu estava Pein, e sua namoradinha Konan. Konan era a única garota do grupo do meu irmão, e só era porque ficou namorada do Pein. Os dois eram um casal beem peculiar. Pein tinha os cabelos laranjas e piercings por todos os lugares (não, não sei se ele tinha lá. Pergunte pra Konan, daí.). Mas enfim, o Pein era realmente um cara inteligente. Ele cursava Medicina, e a Konan cursava Direito junto com o meu irmão. Ele era o mais respeitado do grupo todo. Provavelmente por ter sido o único capaz de segurar uma mulher por mais de uma semana.

Enfim, esse era o grupinho amaldiçoado do Itachi. Todos se conheceram no terceiro ano da escola e ficaram amigos, e, assim foi. Cada um passou no Vestibular para um curso da UMK (universidade municipal de konoha), e seguiram seus caminhos. Mas todos sempre se viam e tal. Era tipo uma fraternidade.

Eles se auto-denominaram a "Akatsuki".

Gay, né?

Mas voltando, eu fui enfiando naquela mesa. Todos, menos Konan, me lançaram olhares de engraçadinhos. Suspirei. Aquela seria uma longa noite.

- Olá, Sasuke. – disse Tobi, me dando um tchau feliz. Pequeno detalhe que ele estava a apenas um lugar de distância de mim, mas enfim. Seguiu-se um silêncio constrangedor, onde todos me olhavam, prendendo a risada. Oh, Kami-sama...

- Então... – começou Hidan, fazendo voltinhas no seu copo – quer dizer que nosso pequeno Sasuke-chan quer aprender a empinar pipa?

Pronto. Foi o estopim. Foi a bomba atômica. Não deu dois segundos para todo e qualquer maldito membro daquela mesa começar a rir.

- HAHA! – eu ri de forma debochada – Podem rir, podem rir... é engraçado não é? – cruzei os braços – Brigadão aê, Itachi.

- Disponha, otouto. – disse meu irmão, entre risadas. E então, eu me permiti alguns segundos observando-o. Itachi não ria abertamente como os outros. Aliás, ele sempre teve um jeitinho todo característico de rir. Ele colocava as costas de uma das mãos na frente da boca, e ria discretamente. Ao contrário de Kisame, que batia as mãos na mesa e jogava a cabeça para trás. – Ok, ok... chega! – disse meu irmão – Chega, chega, chega...

Aos poucos eles foram parando de rir.

- Eu sei que é uma PIADA, mas o meu otouto me pediu com toda a educação do mundo. – disse ele, bagunçando os meus cabelos – E se ele quer ser um homenzinho, ninguém melhor do que nós para ajudá-lo, não é?

- Bem, com toda certeza. – disse Pein.

- Cale a boca Pein. Você tem namorada, logo, você só faz sexo monótono. – disse Kisame. Pein fechou a cara para ele, e Konan fez o mesmo. Isso que eu acabei de dizer que ele era o mais respeitado do grupo, não é?

Se vocês querem bem minha opinião, não acho que transar com ela deva ser monótono. Quero dizer, o cabelo dela é roxo. Ou azul. Nunca sei o certo. VEJA ISSO! Se nem o cabelo dela é monótono, imagino o resto...

- HAHA, Kisame-san. – riu Tobi – Não sei do que você tá falando, sendo que os tubarões são monogâmicos.

- O que isso tem a ver? – eu disse, emputecido. Era algo engraçado, era só o Tobi dizer oi que eu ficava totalmente emputecido. Itachi também.

- É, e nem são os tubarões, são as baleias, SUA ANTA. – meu irmão continuou a briga que eu tinha começado– Dá um pedala nele, Hidan.

E Hidan, é claro, deu um pedala dos fodas em Tobi. Eu ri de mais, é sério. Não teria metade da graça se fosse um pedala em qualquer outra pessoa. A graça era rir da desgraça do Tobi.

E ah, só para registrar. Na primeira frase do parágrafo acima, quando eu disse "é claro", não quis dizer "oh, meu irmão-fodão mandou, então, obviamente, o Hidan-viadinho-pau-mandado-do-cacete obedeceu". Claro que não. Até porque o Itachi de fodão não tinha nem a unha da ameba do cravo que ele tinha na ponta do nariz. Foi mais que, na realidade, qualquer um teria dado o pedala. Era no Tobi. Ele levava tapas a prestação. Até hoje ele ainda apanhava do Kazuzu por algo que ele tinha feito no terceiro ano do colegial, e quando eu perguntei pro Kazuzu o que era, ele nem se lembrava mais.

São essas coisas que adoçam a nossa vida, não é mesmo?

- Mas ignorando o Tobi, - disse Sasori – Então, por que precisa da gente? Quero dizer, você bem que podia ter arranjado uma prostituta em qualquer esquina.

- Você está insinuando que eu deixaria o MEU otouto nas mãos dessas mulheres da vida? Até as unhas das amebas dos cravos do nariz delas tem doenças. – Itachi, então, fez uma cara de falsa ofensa – Você está por algum acaso dizendo que eu sou um irmão RUIM, Sasori?

- Nunca me passou pela cabeça. – disse Sasori, no mesmo tom do meu irmão.

- Eu não quero prostitutas. – eu disse, cortando o assunto.

- Ok, caso fechado então. – disse Sasori, suspirando.

- E também, - falou Zetsu, pela primeira vez – Qual seria a graça daí? A melhor parte da coisa é a caça... comer a presa depois, passa rápido.

- Zetsu, você me assusta. – eu disse, meus olhos meio arregalados.

- E prostitutas são caras. – constatou Kazuzu.

- Mas tem baratas. – falou Konan, bebendo um gole da cerveja do namorado, que lhe lançou um olhar feio, o qual ela respondeu com um leve beijo. Ah, os momentos românticos os quais eu tinha que presenciar. Como eles me deixavam enojado.

- É, e as baratas são velhas de 60 anos. – disse Itachi, com um ar irritado – MEU otouto não vai estrear numa VOVÓ.

- Minha vovó é gostosa. – disse Tobi, aleatório.

- Minha vó é a sua vó, seu IDIOTA. – eu disse, emputecido. Novamente. Ah, pel'amor de Deus, vocês não podem me culpar! Olha o comentário que o cara faz, meu.

- E aliás, sua vó não está morta? – perguntou Kisame.

- Tá...- respondeu Tobi, ficando alguns segundos em silêncio. – AI MEU DEUS EU QUASE MANDEI MEU PRIMINHO PARA O CAMINHO DA NECROFILIA!

- Será que alguém pode matá-lo? – disse Itachi, apoiando o rosto nas mãos.

- EU. POR FAVOR, ME DEIXEM MATÁ-LO, UN! – gritou Deidara. O que eu disse? O que eu disse sobre ele ser cuzão? Eu sou a voz da razão, meus amigos. Ouçam-me, e estarão no caminho da luz.

- Por que o assunto foi completamente desviado, porra? – perguntou Hidan, se irritando – Podemos voltar a falar da porra do cabaço do Sasuke-chan?

- Eu adoro a sua doçura Hidan. Me faz ter vontade de DAR pra você. – eu disse, esbanjando minha ironia.

- Pronto. Problema resolvido! – disse Kazuzu, se levantando – O Sasuke dá pro Hidan, OEE, podemos ir pra casa agora? O Zetsu paga tudo.

- Mas a gente quer tirar o cabaço da bengalinha-de-açucar dele, não? – disse Konan – E também não acho que o Hidan vai querer dar para ele.

- Nem fudendo. – respondeu Hidan, cruzando os braços. AH, porque de certo EU iria querer comer aquela coisa. Quase atrofiei o meu Junior só de pensar na hipótese.

- Pronto, caso encerrado. – disse a garota. Deidara, por sua vez, continuava com uma risadinha contida.

- Hei, hei, Pein. A Konan chama o teu pau de bengalinha-de-açucar também?

Mais uma vez, risadas. Eu não sei do que eles tanto riam. Quero dizer, algumas vezes era até engraçado, mas, tinha outras que pelo amor de Deus.

- Pelo menos ela não fala "pau". – eu disse, com um ar irritado. Deidara mostrou a língua pra mim.

- Por isso que você é cabaço, un. – disse ele.

Ah, mas eu ia pra cima do filho da puta. Eu ia mesmo. ENCHER a cara dele de porrada até o fim da vida dele. Mas era claro que o Itachi TINHA que acabar com a minha alegria.

Eu já contei para vocês o que "Itachi" quer dizer? Sim. Quer dizer: "ser nascido para infernizar a vida de Sasukes". Pode olhar no dicionário. Ou numa dessas revistas "Mãe Amiga" que vem com significados de nomes e tudo.

- Parando, parando. – disse ele, colocando as palmas das mãos na minha cara. – Será que podemos voltar ao que interessa?

- Que seria? Isso tudo é uma GRANDE piada, Itachi. – disse Sasori, debochado.

- Não. Nós temos que achar alguém para o meu irmão.

- Macho ou fêmea? – perguntou Zetsu.

- SERÁ que você podia tratar a pessoa com quem eu vou transar como um SER HUMANO? – eu gritei, meio indignado. Quero dizer, do jeito que ele falava eu estava me sentindo um cavalo cujo sêmen seria vendido para a reprodução, é sério.

- Macho. – respondeu Itachi.

- Como é que é? – perguntei.

Bem, eu não tinha especificado gênero. Mas sendo sincero, eu estava esperando uma mulher. Nada contra que fosse homem, mas... sempre quando eu IMAGINAVA minha primeira vez era numa criatura com peitos.

- Itachi está certo. – disse Kisame – TEM que ser.

- Alguém me explica o por quê? – perguntei.

- Mulheres são sentimentais. – Sasori me respondeu – Elas se apaixonam, querem flores no outro dia...

- Engravidam.

- É. Veja o Pein. Enquanto ele só catava garotinhos, nunca tinha se prendido a ninguém. A primeira mulher que ele resolveu...

- Que história é essa de catar garotinhos...? – começou Konan, olhando desconfiada para Pein. Ah, briguinhas de casais. Adoro elas. Pein-kun teria alguns de seus piercings sendo arrancados hoje. Eu riria.

- Nada. – respondeu ele, lançando um olhar irritado para os outros. – Podemos voltar ao assunto principal...

- Enfim, - continuou Sasori, voltando a olhar para mim – Com um homem você simplesmente perderá sua virgindade, sem ter que se preocupar com paixonites ou conquistar. É sexo simples e puro.

- Nem sempre, un. – falou Deidara, mais para si mesmo do que para todos nós. Aliás, parecia que apenas eu tinha escutado. Ninguém mais fez nenhum comentário. Aliás, Sasori por alguns segundos pareceu levemente desconfortável. Voltando a pensar nisso, dá pra entender melhor acontecimentos recentes...

Acontecimentos recentes que não TE interessam agora. Estamos um ano atrasados, por favor, não queira se adiantar.

Mas enfim, o assunto voltou a mim e a minha "presa". Por alguns minutos eles ficaram discutindo sobre como ele devia ser. Se loiro, se moreno, se verde com bolinhas azuis.

Claro, pedir a MINHA opinião era perda de tempo, não é mesmo?

São essas coisas que me deixam puto. Depois me chamam de emo, mas porra! Eu que ia catar a pessoa e eles que faziam as preferências? Pelo amor de Deus, se fosse algo que eu não gostasse, nada faria o Soldado bater continência!

Ninguém parecia notar minha irritação e eu, então, fiquei bebendo minha cerveja. Bufando de hora em hora, ouvindo coisas como: "loiro não porra, loiro não caralho!". E é claro que quem dizia isso era o Hidan. Tá pra nascer boca mais suja do que daquele maldito.

Mas, parecia que alguém tinha notado minha irritação.

Itachi me olhava com um ar divertido. Os olhos percorriam meu rosto de forma estranha, e um sorriso brincava em seus lábios.

Nós ficamos nos olhando por um tempo. Foi bem estranho, sabe? Porque, por alguns segundos era como se toda aquela algazarra sumisse e só existíssemos nós dois. Toda minha irritação foi embora e eu perdi naquele solhos tão negros. Na época eu achei que era coisa de irmãos, sabe? Sei lá, ele devia tá passando algum "calor fraterno" pra mim. Por mais que os calores que eu sentia com os olhos dele não eram tão fraternais. Mas, entendam, eu nunca perceberia calor nenhuma em épocas como aquelas.

Mas enfim, esqueçam toda essa história de calor, por favor, ainda não entramos nessa parte da história.

O fato é: nós ficamos nos olhando. Ele então, abriu um sorriso ainda maior, mas ele não entendia até os olhos. Para ser sincero, nunca mais vi meu irmão sorrir desse jeito.

Quando eu era um pouco menor, eu sempre fazia besteiras só pra vê-lo sorrir. E era só comigo que ele sorria daquele jeito. Sabe, quando o sorriso vai até os olhos? Você pode ver que até os olhos da pessoa estão sorrindo?

Enfim, eu me sentia MUITO especial porque era só comigo que ele sorria desse jeito. Nem papai, nem mamãe, nem Tobi, nem ninguém o fazia sorrir daquele jeito. Só eu. E eu adorava tanto e tanto.

Mas fazia tempo que ele não sorria daquele jeito.

Nem mais para mim.

Vocês devem estar pensando que é tudo uma puta contradição, sendo que não faz muito tempo e eu disse para vocês que eu odeio o Itachi.

E sim, eu o odiava, e muito.

Mas nunca, nunca mesmo vocês ouviram falar que entre o amor e o ódio há uma linha muito fina? Pois é.

E você deve estar se perguntando agora, mas porque você o odeia tanto? E se o odeia, porque quer vê-lo sorrindo? E que viadagem foi essa de "oh, deus, linha muito fina, eu cito ditados de minha vó"?

Eu já disse, tenham paciência! Quando for o tempo de explicar, eu explico.

Agora ainda estamos a procura do _escolhido._

Mas enfim, Itachi bateu com dedos na minha testa e mandou todo mundo calar a boca. Na realidade, ele pediu pára Kisame fazer isso. Meu irmão não era do tipo de ficar gritando para todo mundo calar a boca. Kisame era. Na realidade, Kisame ADORAVA esse tipo de coisa.

- Acho que o Sasuke que tem que escolher. – meu irmão disse, se encostando com uma displicente na cadeira – E então, otouto, quem você quer?

Do nada ele vem e me dá toda essa autoridade com meu próprio corpo? Kami-sama!

- Aaaah... eu... aaaah...

- Loiro ou moreno?

- Loiro.

- Olhos?

- Érm... ahm... azuis...

- Porque você não traça o Suigetsu, hein? – perguntou Kisame – Eu ADORARIA ver meu irmãozinho(¹) se fudendo...

- Não, obrigada.

- Idade?

- Ah, sei lá, pela minha.

Itachi olhou pelo bar e então, deu um leve sorriso.

- Problema se você conhecer ele?

- Aaaah... acho que não.

- Então venha.

Ele me pegou pelo pulso e foi me puxando. Eu pude ouvir um "MANDA BALA SASUKE-CHAN!" mas não dei ouvidos.

Meu coração acelerou perigosamente enquanto ele avançava de encontro ao grupo dos meus amigos. E eu vi aquela figura sorridente.

- Não. – eu disse, com pânico na voz.

- Sim. – ele respondeu, sorrindo.

Lembrei da minha descrição.

É... só podia ser ele.

Eu já, por algum acaso, comentei que eu odeio Uchiha Itachi?

Chegamos ainda mais perto do grupo, todas as células do meu corpo gritavam "CORRA SASUKE! SALVE SUA VIDA E SUA SANIDADE!". Mas não, eu continuei andando com ele.

Logo eles nos notaram. Alguns abanaram para mim, outros deram sorrisinhos. Itachi deu um discreto "oi" para todos, passou os braços pelos ombros do "menino da vez" dele, e sorriu.

- Boa noite. – ele disse, sem sorrir.

- Sasukeee! – disse Sakura, uma garota de cabelos rosas e voz irritante. Já sonhei que a matava três vezes.

- Oi. – eu disse, sem ânimo.

- Olha quem saiu da toca. – disse Sai, sorrindo falsamente pra mim.

Kami-sama, como eu DETESTAVA aquele garoto.

Lá estava ele, nos braços do MEU irmão. Itachi falou alguma coisa no ouvido dele, que fez ele dar uma leve risada, e então, fazer o mesmo. Itachi abriu um grande sorriso para ele.

Eu já disse que eu o detestava? Posso repetir? Eu detesto AQUELES dois.

- Meu assunto não é com você hoje, Sai-chan. – disse Itachi, baixinho. Mas alto o suficiente para EU escutar.

Quero deixar bem claro que nada disso são ciúmes.

Eu apenas preservo meu sono, e com aqueles dois, não há sono que possa ser preservado.

O que me alegrava toda vez que eu olhava para aquela cara branca e sonsa era que ele seria passageiro. Assim como foi Shisui, como foi qualquer pessoa que já passou por aquela cama infestada dele.

Eu mal podia esperar para ver aquele rostinho sem expressão se contorcer na careta do "oi, levei um chute na bunda". Até ele teria que sentir alguma coisa.

Vocês não devem estar entendendo muito, nem contei quem é o Sai para vocês. Eu explico melhor em capítulos que estão por vir, mas fica um resumo básico. Ele é o menininho atual do Itachi. O garotinho escolhido para o meu irmão descarregar toda as tensões de seu dia. Ele é branco como uma parede mal lavada, com um cabelo de corte da época que Madara tinha nascido, e achava que só porque tinha uma barriguinha sarada, podia usar roupa de menina. No resumo: é uma puta.

Mas enfim, depois de ter dito aquilo, Itachi se voltou para mim e então para o grupo. Sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

- Será que você podia nos acompanhar, Naruto-kun? Meu irmão queria te pagar uma bebida.

Lição do dia, meus amigos: Uchiha Itachi, esse sim, é um pau no cu.

--x—x—x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x—

**NA: **OEEE, falei que voltava! Sauihsuiahuish. É divertido incorporar o Sasuke! Enfim, eu disse que estaria OOC.

E o que serão esses calores do Sasuke? Estará nosso mini-emo-Uchiha na menopausa? OOooooooooh!

E, ah, sim, **essa fic é sim Uchihacest**. Esse ItaSai, SasuNaru momentâneo é só pra apimentar (e pra rolar mais putaria, oi, que?)

**E ah, IMPORTANTE: por favor, se tem algum casal que vocês queiram ver, por favor, me digam. Estou afim de experimentar mais casais além desses, mas, to sem criatividade n.n. Eu agradeceria MUITO as dicas.**

Mas, enfm, minhas crianças do mal! Apertem o botão roxo ali embaixo e façam Tia Jaana feliz. Se ela ficar MUITO feliz, ela faz um lemon com a Akatsuki inteira envolvida. ORRA, MENTIRA! SAUIHSAUIHUISHAS. Ate porque, o Zetsu comeria todo mundo, não sobraria ninguém e tal...

¹- ah, sim. Nessa fic sui e kisa-chan são irmãos. Um grande LOL na minha falta de criatividade. Vamos lá amiguinhos, TODOS comigo: LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!

**Resposta das reviews**

**Amanda XD****:** YAAAY \O/. Que bom que tu gostou! Espero que continue gostando, ok! Muito obrigada pela review n.n

**Aiki****:** Ah, realmente! Eu sempre fico a procura de Uchihacests i.i, mas não me parece um casal muito popular. Ah, obrigada pelo "boa escritora", me fez sorrir! Suiahsuiahuihs. Obrigada pela review, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo!

**uchiha ju****:** Acredita que eu NUNCA assisti american pie? UISAHUISHAUIHS Sim, eu sou de outro mundo! Aaaah, que bom que tu gostou! E sim, vão srr grandes. Detesto fics de capítulos pequenos, nunca faria isso com uma fic minha, daí XD. Enfim, e eu vou agradecer cada review tua! Obrigaaadaaaa!

**Ju Hajime:** mais supremo que um Uchihacest, seria tipo, um Uchihasuruba ou algo assim –qqqq. IUSHAUIHSUIAHS XDDD. Obrigada pela review!

**Camis****:** YAAAY, TINHA CAMIS NA MINHA NOVA FIC \O/. Que isso, moça, eu sentiria uma puta falta das suas reviews se você não comentasse, auihsuiahuisha! Sua primeira Uchihacest? Ai meu Deeeeus! Espero que tu goste, então, porque é meu casal FAVORITO! Mais do que sasunaru ou quaqluer outro, acho eles SUPREMOS juntos! E estou feliz, MUITO feliz de tu ter gostado, tia Camis! Ebfiiim, OBRIGADA DE NOVO!

**Srta.Kinomoto****:** YAAY, que bom que gostou! Obrigada, MUITO obrigada pela review, ok!

**yeahrebecca****:** SUIAHISHAIHSIAHIUHSA. Ok, eu ri de ti cuspindo catarro 8D. Enfim, obrigada pela review!

**Koorime Hyuuga****:** na minha mente, ele é safadão, ok? Nada daquele Itachi assexuado. Suiahsihauihs Obrigada pela review!

**Juh DuMal :** aaaaaah, só agora? Poooooooxa i.i, deixe sempre! Eu fico tipo super feliz com reviews, pulando pelo quarto e tal... é, eu sou bem escrota no pessoal também UISAHISUHA. Ebfim, OBRIGADA pela review. E não venha com não ter coragem de mandar, EU NÃO MORDO 8D. Só se você pedir ;D SAUHSAUIHS. Ok, sem viadagaem. Brihada pela review!

**sangohigurashi**: me mata? OMGZZZ SAUIHSUIAHUISHAUIHS. OK OK, ATUALIZEI OH! (tremendo) UIHSUIHAS. Enfim, EU DOU AS PESSOAS A LUZ DO UCHIHACEST \O/ SAUIHSUIAH. Obrigada pela review!

**Watermellon Lala-Sama****:** Amiga, todo mundo se enfinou no meio, mó surubéttz animal, loool UIHSAUIHSIAS. Mas surte mesmo. Surte que surtar emagrece (??). E OBRIGADA PELA REVIEW! Espero que esse capitulo não tenha te decepcionado, e tal \o/

**Nandinha Da Vinci**: YAY, FÃ! SAUIHSAUHUISHA Enfim, obrigada pela review, e continue lendo, tá? E manda review, yay! Sauihsiahihsuiahs Obrigada, de novo!


	3. De caçador, para caça

Bem, fique claro que eu resumirei os próximos dois meses

Bem, fique claro que eu resumirei os próximos dois meses.

Depois do dia que saí com meu irmão e ele, finalmente, se provou um pirado eu resolvi despedi-lo do cargo. Mas bem, eu devia parar de fingir, e entender que ele realmente era meu irmão, ou seja, eu o conhecia demasiadamente bem para fingir que ele aceitaria tal coisa. Itachi, quando entra em algo, quando se determina a fazer alguma coisa, ele não para.

Ter escolhido Naruto não fora uma boa idéia. Eu disse a ele. Eu gritei para ele. Mas é claro, ele simplesmente cruzou os braços e disse que era para eu confiar nele. Ok, eu confiei.

Como eu me arrependo até hoje.

Pois bem, naquela noite conversei com Naruto. Ele era meio tapado, idiota, falava coisas sem nenhuma graça, não tinha lá _aquela _inteligência, nem papos muito interessantes. Mas tenho que dizer que ele era bem bonito. Olhos azuis, cabelos loiros, pele mais morena que a minha, mas sem ser LARANJA da praia, e tinha uma tatuagem bem interessante ao redor do umbigo.

Como eu soube da tatuagem? Detalhes.

Mas enfim, com o tempo a convivência começou a ser, pelo menos, agradável. O garoto não era de todo o mal. No começo foi bem complicado. Naruto cursava Educação Física no mesmo turno que eu cursava Direito. Então, por um convite meu, começamos a almoçar todos os dias juntos. Os primeiros almoços foram pontuados por silêncios e conversas triviais. Depois, por discussões por diferenças de opiniões. Até que, finalmente, as risadas se fizeram presentes. Não sei se foi porque trocamos o café pela cerveja, mas conversar com ele deixou de ser inconveniente.

Naruto tinha sido da minha turma no colegial, e nós nunca tínhamos nos dado bem. Aí está o porque de todos esses problemas. Provavelmente também o motivo dele ter arregalado os olhos, e jurado que era primeiro de abril quando eu perguntei se ele gostaria de almoçar comigo.

Vale contar também que nossos almoços não eram a dois. Não que Naruto soubesse.

A algumas mesas, um grupinho nada discreto de homens nos observavam. Claro, amigos do meu irmão. E muitas vezes (menos sextas feiras) meu irmão também. Era meio irritante ver Deidara fingir que beijava sua mão, ou então Tobi com seus cartazes de coração, mas estranhamente Naruto nunca os notou. Bem, estranhamente não, eu bem que disse que ele era um puta d'um tapado.

Toda vez que voltava para a casa era a mesma coisa. Itachi, sentado no sofá, assistia ao Discovery Chanel junto com Tobi. E logo que eles me viam, desgrudavam os olhos da reprodução dos rinocerontes e vinham cuidar da minha reprodução.

Bem, sinceramente, eu tinha pedido para eles me ajudarem, mas aquilo estava virando uma obsessão. A partir do momento que e entrei no meu quarto e vi na parede, um desenho muito mal feito meu e do Naruto, com os dizeres "Bimba Sasuke", eu resolvi que devia tomar uma iniciativa.

Primeiro, eu mataria Tobi por ter assassinado a arte.

Segundo, era hoje ou nunca.

Deidara ia dar uma festa. Não bem uma festa, aquelas reuniõezinhas de amigos, sabe? Era para somente algumas pessoas irem, mas era claro que Itachi não perderia a oportunidade. Ele tratou de falar com o namoradinho-oi-eu-sou-a-monalisa-me-desvende dele e pediu para ele levar seus amiguinhos. Que incluíam, colegas meus. Que, por sua vez, incluíam Naruto.

E então, lá estávamos eu e meu irmão, sentados no sofá. Ele, entediado, ficava passando os canais da TV sem realmente parar nenhum.

- Itachi? – chamei a atenção dele. Aquilo estava me irritando – Dá pra parar?

- Não.

- Deixa em algum canal. Para com isso!

- Ok, - disse ele, parando em algum canal aleatório. Ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio, enquanto uma esponja amarela e quadrada passeava pela tela da TV. – Vai ser hoje otouto?

- Provavelmente. – respondi, esticando-me até a mesinha, pegando a panela de brigadeiro que Itachi raspava antes – Foi o Tobi que fez?

- Foi. Mas você realmente acha que vai ser hoje?

- Sei lá, eu espero né. – chupei o dedo sujo de chocolate. Definitivamente Tobi sabia fazer brigadeiros. Passou alguns segundos em que Itachi ficou me olhando, com um ar estranho. Então ele sacudiu a cabeça e olhou para o outro lado. – Mas Itachi. Eu não sei, érm... como eu devo agir?

- Na hora?

- Antes. Quero dizer, eu devo _falar _pra ele?

Itachi parou por alguns segundos, pensando. Roia as unhas.

- Ah. Dê indiretas. Tente seduzi-lo. Se ele for tapado o suficiente para não notar suas indiretas, então, fale. Na cara dura mesmo.

- É bem tipo do Naruto ser tapado a esse ponto. – eu disse, sorrindo com a lembrança. Naruto era um garoto legal, interessante e bonito. Mas estava para nascer alguém mais tapado que ele. Mas já devo ter citado isso, não quero me repetir. Odeio pessoas que se repetem, falam repetidamente a mesma coisa. Naruto, infelizmente, as vezes se repetia. Ele tinha essa **tara **por ser o prefeito da cidade, falava disso o tempo todo. Não me perguntem porque um garoto que faz Educação Física querer ser prefeito. Eu nunca disse que ele fazia algum sentido.

Não notei que continuei a sorrir enquanto pensava nisso. Mas notei o olhar estranho que Itachi me lançou. O mais engraçado era que não era um olhar de divertimento, de quem iria me zoar por eu estar sorrindo enquanto pensava em alguém. Sinceramente, esse seria o olhar normal que Itachi deveria ter.

Mas não. Ele me lançou aquele olhar indecifrável, e quando se referiu a mim, disse friamente:

- Não se apaixone por ele, otouto.

Quis perguntar "por que não?". Naruto era um bom garoto, até mesmo agradável. Já tinha visto ele trocando palavras com o putinha do Itachi, qual seria o problema? Mas, o olhar do meu irmão me hipnotizou. Deixou-me paralisado, era quase como se ele tivesse me ameaçado.

- Tudo bem.

- Prometa.

A mão dele alcançou meu ombro. Os olhos dele nos meus, a voz era quase um sussurro. Cada membro do meu corpo parecia paralisado.

- Prometo.

Falei no mesmo tom, sussurrado. Não foi de propósito, mas minha voz não sairia. Sentia meu coração bater com anta rapidez que eu julgava impossível. Por alguns segundos ele se aproximou de mim, eu fechei os olhos por instinto. Eu sentia ele se aproximar, a respiração dele era quente...

Mas ele saiu. Abri os olhos, meio arregalados. Ele me olhava com surpresa, com medo.

- O que... ah. – ele passou as mãos nos cabelos e saiu. Bateu a porta do quarto com força.

Meu coração batia cada vez mais acelerado. Não entendia, eu juro, não entendia nada do que eu sentia. O que ele iria fazer? O que ele pensou em fazer? E o que eu queria que ele fizesse? Por que eu estava com um terrível sentimento de decepção?

E é claro, eu sabia as exatas respostas para cada pergunta. Eu sabia exatamente cada resposta. Mas não podia dizê-las para mim mesmo. Não podia aceitá-las. Entendam, nosso mundo é tão cheio de regras. Regras e hipocrisia. Cheio de dogmas que você, não importa o quanto diga ser liberal, tende a repudiar cada coisa que foge do senso de "normal". Não importa se você tente deixar sua crença para trás, a culpa estará em você para sempre. Você sempre será apontado como "pecador", até mesmo quando se olhar no espelho. Até mesmo em sua consciência.

Foram só bons minutos depois que me levantei do sofá e fui até meu quarto.

Sinceramente, passei boas horas pensando. Pensando coisas bobas e tudo mais. Vocês já tiveram a impressão de que a resposta para algo está bem na sua frente, mas você não consegue enxergar? Que sua cabeça está tão cheia de coisas que chega a pesar? Pois é, eu também.

Mas a coisa toda passou, e logo (logo o caralho, durou boas horas até o Tobi ficar pronto, eu tive que quase grudar o Itachi pelos cabelos para ele sair do banheiro, para então eu poder tomar um banho. Para a puta que pariu essa família de transexuais.) estávamos no carro, ao som de alguma banda aleatória. Tobi, no volante, falava sobre algum fato, também aleatório. Sinceramente, eu estava mais preocupado em domar meus olhos. Eles estavam realmente selvagens naquele dia e teimavam em não me obedecer. Ficavam em busca dos olhos negros que tinham, com aquele olhar que eu não queria me esquecer, fixado-se nos meus hoje mesmo.

Vocês têm idéia de como esse pequeno pensamento, essa pequena vontade me corrompia, me matava por dentro? Eu estava querendo, desesperadamente, simplesmente um olhar de Itachi. Um relance. Queria a confirmação de que aquilo que aconteceu de tarde foi somente uma fraqueza momentânea, nada mais. Que realmente não significou nada. E que o fato de que ele estava evitando me olhar não era proposital. Simplesmente, nossos olhos não estavam se encontrando.

Isso tudo misturado com toda minha negação, é óbvio.

Mas enfim, chegamos na festa. Aquela casa enorme do Deidara, cheia de música e gente, os pais dele tinham viajado. Entramos, o som alto se misturava com as batidas do meu coração. Cheiro de álcool e salgadinhos baratos. Tobi chegou já se socializando, Itachi ficou do meu lado por algum tempo. O filho da puta me conhecia, ele sabia exatamente o que eu estava pensando.

- Não fique nervoso. Ninguém aqui vai te comer.

- Isso foi uma brincadeirinha de mal-gosto? – perguntei. Ele me olhou confuso, e então, começou a rir.

- Você me toma por mais engraçado do que realmente sou. Me lisonjeia isso.

- Cala a boca, seu cuzão. – eu disse, rindo um pouco. Então fechei a cara. – Sua namoradinha já vem pra cá.

- Ele não é meu namorado. – me lançou um olhar irritado, enquanto Sai chegava perto da gente. Deu um leve beijo no garoto, e então, virei as costas. Por algum motivo senti uma leve vontade de vomitar. Devia ser nervosismo.

Comecei a andar pela festa. Dei oi pra algumas pessoas aleatórias e tudo.

- Seu garotinho tá lá em cima. – ouvi Hidan cochichar no meu ouvido. Levei um susto na verdade, o cara chega por trás sem avisar. Levou um tempo até ele parar de rir da minha cara. – 'Cê ouviu o que eu disse? Teu garotinho...

- Não fale desse jeito, pel'amor. Me sinto meio pedófilo, sei lá.

- Que seja. Ele tava lá em cima com umas garotas.

- Ok.

Saí andando, subi as escadas. Meu coração batia forte, sentia como se ele estivesse na minha boca. Lá estava ele, junto com Sakura, Ino e Shikamaru.

- Teeemeee! – ele gritou, logo que me viu. Sorrindo. Ele tinha um sorriso muito bonito, devo admitir. Olhos azuis. Todas essas coisas que fazem qualquer garoto morrer de tesão. Por algum motivo, eu estava todo pra baixo. Fiquei pensando se aquela coisa toda que o Itachi falou de "parar de funcionar por falta de uso" era verdade. – Você veio!

Não, é um clone meu, panaca.

- É, meu irmão...

- Ah, Sasuke, nunca tinha te visto numa festa dessas! – disse Ino. Uma garota bonita, loirinha, corpinho certo e tal. Se não fosse pela voz irritante, ela até seria interessante.

- Eu não gosto muito de festas. – respondi. Shikamaru sorriu para mim. O garoto era um gênio, fazia Engenharia. Era um dos melhores da turma dele. Era um cara legal e tudo, na dele.

- Eu não consigo acreditar. Juugo, vem aqui! Logo!

Não. Por favor. Naquele momento meu sangue congelou, minhas veias ficaram pretas, meus olhos procuravam rapidamente com algum ponto de fuga e...

- Sasuke! Você! Festa! Porra!

- Suigetsu? – me virei, com um sorriso de gelo. Suigetsu era, o que podemos chamar de "melhor amigo". Como Kisame e Itachi eram amigos, eu sempre vi aquele garoto estranho na minha casa e presença. Crescemos juntos, podemos dizer. Mas, Suigetsu, era simplesmente a criatura mais imensamente irritante nesse universo, mais do que cadela no cio.

Mas o pior de tudo era: ele sabia que eu era virgem.

Não, desculpem, o pior de tudo era: ele era um pau no cu sem escrúpulos que, provavelmente, usaria isso como piadinha na frente de todos.

Sem mais demora, empurrei ele pra dentro de um quarto. Pouco me fudi para os gritinhos e "o quês" dos outros. Simplesmente empurrei o garoto o mais rápido que pude.

- Sasuke, mas o que...

- Cale a boca, cale a boca!

- Você vai me estuprar?

- Não, seu nojento!

- Ah, pensei que já tava querendo me usar como instrumento de retiração do seu cabaço. – disse ele, rindo. Eu cruzei os braços.

- Olhe, sua praga, é exatamente por isso que eu estou aqui.

- Por mim?

- Não! Escute!

E então contei. Por Deus, doeu contar. Quantas vezes eu teria que acabar com o pouco de amor próprio que ainda me restava? Toda a dignidade que me restava podia ser guardada num pacote de chicletes, com os chicletes dentro.

- Você pediu para o Itachi te ajudar?

- Sim.

- E ele te "arranjou" o Naruto?

- Exatamente.

- Você é mais triste do que eu pensava.

Dei um belo de um tapa na orelha dele, e ele continuou a rir. Suigetsu tinha os olhos grandes, e parecia estar sempre com um sorriso sacana na cara. Era daquele tipo de pessoa que você preferia sentar longe na sala, por medo de levar uma bolinha de papel na cabeça.

- Pode deixar, Sasu-chan... eu não vou contar pra sua presinha.

O olhei com irritação e rolei os olhos, enquanto ele passou as mãos pelos meus cabelos, bagunçando-os.

- vai se foder.

- Olha o amor, olha o amor...

Ele saiu do quarto e me deixou lá. Parado e tudo mais. Toda a coragem que eu tinha ganho, parecia nunca ter existido. Quero dizer, em alguns momentos eu estava pronto para chamar o Naruto, no outro, eu estava empurrando aquele garoto de cabelo verde ridículo na minha frente. Suigetsu tinha como acabar com o tesão de qualquer um.

Parei e fiquei observando o quarto. Era grande, provavelmente dos pais de Deidara. Tinhas umas cores pastéis, uma cama no centro, quadros de bom gosto e tudo. Um enorme armário branco com detalhes, embutido na parede. Do lado do armário, uma penteadeira. Andei até o espelho e pus a me observar. Eu já comentei que, definitivamente, não era um garoto feio, certo? Sem querer me achar, por mais que humildade seja para hipócritas, eu realmente tinha um "q" a mais do que os garotos da minha idade.

- Sasuke?

A voz de Naruto chegou aos meus ouvidos, me fazendo virar. Ele estava encostado na porta, um copo de cerveja na mão.

- Você vai ficar aí a noite toda? – ele disse, sorrindo para mim. Ele vestia uma camiseta preta e uma bermuda laranja. O rei das combinações, com toda certeza.

- Não. – respondi, somente. Entenderam agora? Entenderam o PORQUE de eu nem saber onde fica o clitóris feminino? E o PORQUE de eu ter usado, propositalmente, um puta dum pleonasmo na última pergunta? Eu simplesmente sou a pessoa mais idiota e estúpida e tosca e panaca nesse mundo quando se trata de algumas coisas:

**1.** sexo.

**2.** conversa casual.

**3.** desvendar as expressão de Uchiha Itachi.

E aquilo, com Naruto, era totalmente a situação número um e número duas. As duas na mesma hora, no mesmo momento, no mesmo espaço, na mesma porra de quarto. Achei que ia engasgar.

- Então vem dançar comigo? – perguntou.

Peraí, para tudo. Era coisa minha, ou ele tava se _insinuando? _

Não, definitivamente, ele estava se insinuando. Aquele sorrisinho de lado, a mão estendida pra mim, o jeito que ele estava encostado no vão na porta. Ele era todo e totalmente uma frase: "me coma, gostosinho".

E eu nunca fui pessoa de recusar um pedido quando feito com delicadeza.

Descemos as escadas, e juro para vocês, o caminho que percorremos até a sala de Deidara, onde estava improvisada uma "pista de dança", foi totalmente esquecido por mim. Quando tento lembrar, é tudo uma mistura de olhos, fumaça de cigarro, pessoas e luzes. Até eu sentir as mãos de Naruto no meu pescoço e nós estávamos dançando.

E eu sei dançar bem pra caralho.

Mentira, não sei. Mas era melhor que ele. Mas deixa eu pular a parte chata e ir para o que interessa: em algum momento daqueles passos todos, nossos olhos finalmente se encontraram. Ficamos apenas nos olhando, por tanto tempo. Meu coração acelerou. Era hoje. Definitivamente seria naquele dia. Definitivamente...

- Sasuke, eu... – ele começou, mas eu achei que poderia usar toda minha cultura de filmes clichês para alguma coisa naquele momento.

- Cala a boca, Naruto. – disse, e então, o puxei. Beijei-o com tanta intensidade que achei ia sugar o almoço dele de volta do estômago. As mãos dele passeavam pelo meu cabelo, enquanto as minhas seguravam o rosto dele firmemente. Com passos trôpegos, fui empurrando ele para algum lugar com apoio. Achamos um sofá. Ele se deitou, eu fui por cima. Eu sabia, sabia que tinha gente ao redor, que todos viriam, que a gente não poderia fazer nada de sério ali, mas eu simplesmente não me continha. Meus olhos não apreciam ver direito a não ser o azul, minha boca não conseguia fazer nada além de ficar grudada com a dele.

Meus pensamentos voavam para o que poderia acontecer depois dali. Voavam para quando um de nós olharia para o outro e diria:

"Vamos para um lugar mais calmo?"

Ou quando nós simplesmente iríamos sair dali, ir pro banheiro, cozinha, qualquer lugar. Mas por enquanto, continuávamos nos agarrando naquele sofá.

Tracei beijos pelo pescoço dele, mordi o lóbulo da orelha. Senti um pequeno gemido escapar pela minha boca quando senti as mãos dele me acariciando, por cima da calça. Mesmo no escuro pude notar que ele sorria. Sei lá porque, sorri também, antes de voltar a beijá-lo.

E foi então que a coisa mais estranha que podia acontecer, aconteceu.

Senti minha camiseta ser puxada para trás, por alguns segundos, achei que Naruto estava a tirando. Mas o estranho era que Naruto estava cada vez mais longe, e a sensação de ser puxado era bem estranha. As pessoas me olhavam estranhos, alguns com olhares confusos.

- Itachi, o que você...? – Sasori perguntou, quando eu já estava perto da porta. Olhei para trás e então, finalmente, entendi o que realmente acontecia. Meu irmão me puxava pela camiseta, uma expressão indiferente no rosto.

- Nós estamos indo. – ele disse, sem parar de andar. Estávamos no jardim, e por alguma razão, eu simplesmente não tentava pará-lo. Para falar a verdade, a situação era tão estranha e inusitada que eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu sentia as mãos do meu irmão me puxando pela parte de trás da camiseta, minhas pernas tinham desistido de tentar andar para trás e agora eram arrastadas.

- Mas por...

- Fique fora disso, Sasori.

Fui jogado com força dentro do carro, no banco de trás ainda por cima, feito criança. Foi então que a situação foi tomando conta de mim, e os rostos nos encarando do jardim me fizeram acordar. Itachi entrou no carro e bateu a porta com força, arrancando.

- QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA? – gritei – ME DEIXA VOLTAR! AGORA!

- Não. – ele disse, simplesmente. Vi os olhos dele pelo espelho do carro, também refletiam no vidro. Eram vazios. Senti um ódio subindo por mim.

- EU ESTAVA QUASE LÁ, ITACHI! EU ESTAVA CONSEGUINDO, SEU FILHO D APUTA!

- Sossegue o facho.

- CALE A BOCA! DÊ A VOLTA NO CARRO, AGORA!

- Cale a boca.

- VOCÊ É UM BOSTA, ITACHI! UM BAITA DE UM BOSTA!

- Cale a boca.

- EU IA CONSEGUIR, EU TAVA QUASE LÁ, SE... AH! VOLTE AGORA!

- CALE A BOCA! – com uma guinada no volante, ele foi pro acostamento, freando o carro bruscamente.

A raiva tinha subido na minha cabeça. Meu rosto estava vermelho, eu só queria socá-lo. Socar todas as partes do corpo dele. Por que ele tinha feito aquilo? Por que ele tinha me tirado de lá? O prazer de me ver ferrado dele era tanto que até naquela hora ele tinha que estragar? Por que? Então por que ele tinha aceitado me ajudar, se o que ele queria mesmo era simplesmente tirar com a minha cara depois? Fazer-me chegar tão perto, pra depois tirar de mim?

Ele se virou para mim. O rosto dele também estava vermelho, os olhos estreitos. Um olhar de raiva. Não vou mentir, isso abaixou minha bola. Era difícil ver o Itachi esboçar qualquer expressão naquele rostinho de mármore dele, e isso me pegou de surpresa.

- Você me prometeu.

- O que?

- Você disse que não se apaixonaria. Você se apaixonou, não foi?

Olhei confuso para ele. Eu tinha um irmão estranho, fato.

- Não.

- Você _sorriu _para ele.

- Eu sorrio quando passa Bob Esponja na TV, nem por isso eu estou apaixonado por ele.

- Engraçadinho. – ele me laçou um sorriso debochado. – Você não pode se apaixonar.

Ele ficou me encarando duramente. A raiva que eu tinha esquecido começava a voltar aos poucos.

- Me diz uma coisa, seu merda, quem você pensa que é? Quem você pensa que é para falar uma coisa dessas, para mandar nisso em mim? Se eu quiser me apaixonar, eu me apaixonarei. Você não tem controle nenhum sobre isso!

Ele continuou me olhando, os olhos negros percorriam todo meu rosto. Ele estendeu a mão e a passou pelo meu pescoço (local onde, mais tarde fui perceber, tinha um chupão extremamente obsceno e feio). Senti um arrepio que nada tinha a ver com o frio. O silêncio. A noite. Mais uma vez ele desviou os olhos abruptamente de mim e voltou a se virar pra frente. Ouvi ele tentar a voltar a respirar normalmente. Respirou fundo três vezes. Eu precisei de cinco.

- Desculpe-me, Sasuke. – ele disse, sem me olhar, dando partida pro carro. – Mas nós vamos pra casa.

Pensei em reagir. Pensei em gritar com ele mais um pouco. Mas então, vi algo que tenho certeza, não esquecerei pela minha vida inteira. Pelo espelho do carro vi os olhos do meu irmão.

E neles, uma expressão de imensa confusão.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Na: oi minhas crianças do crime e tal nn. Eu sei, eu demorei horrores, me desculpem. Mas a verdade é que eu estava deixando de fazer muitas coisas para escrever fics: como por exemplo, estudar XD. E realmente, isso daqui não pode ser o ponto 1 da vida de alguém né? Por isso comecei a reservar apenas alguns minutos para esse passatempo, então não me atrapalhará mais nnç . Mas isso acarreta, é claro, uma certa demora nas atualizações. E eu continuo sem beta, aliás, alguém se habilita?

Claro que a minha demora não teve nada, absolutamente nada a ver com o fato de que viciei em Ouran e não fiz nada além de ler o mangá, tá? TÁ? T.T

E deixem reviews, amores. Faz bem pro cabelo e pra pele.

**-x-x-x-x-**

**Resposta das reviews**

**uchiha ju****: **acho que, Itachi ficaria gostoso até vestido de Dona Florinda. To dizendo, acredite XDD. Enfim, espero que tuas respostas sobre sasunaru/sasuita e mimimis esteja respondida XDD. Claro, tem certas coisas ainda pra rolar e tal. Mas o o main dessa fica É Uchihacest, então, esse você pode ter certeza de acontecer e tal. Brigada moça, adoro tuas reviews e tal!

**Srta.Kinomoto****: **o que? O que? Esculachar o Naru-chan? NEVÁÁÁÁ! Eu amo aquele loirinho, que isso XDD. Obrigada pela review!

**Ivana das Brumas: **Eu juro que até que me empolguei com essa idéia de lemon com a Akatsuki inteira? Mas fica pra outra fic, ok! HAHA XD. Obrigada pela review! E gostei do teu Nick, e tal.

**Juh DuMal : **eba eba eba, mais mais mais zo/ A parte do tu-tubarão foi totalmente inspirada no eu pai, que AMA esse desenho, haha XD. E é o nome da cidade que eu nasci também oo, mas chega de detalhes inúteis. Obrigada por mais uma review e espero que tenha gostado do capitulo nn.

**Nandinha Da Vinci****: **UIHSAUIHSUIAHUIHS, aaah, pobre Sai-chan XDD. Eu até que gosto dele. Não é dos meus favoritos e tal. Brigada heeein!

**sango7higurashi****: **haha, sim, quem é vivo sempre aparece né? XDD. Mas acho que não vai rolar Itadei nessa fic, já fiquei feliz com o que escrevi na E você Sou Eu e tal XDD. Mas obrigada pelas idéias! E pela review XD

**Watermellon Lala-Sama****: **AH PORRA, fiquei com medo agora! Esepro que essa pouca demorinha que tive agora não vai sobrar conseqüências pra mim i.i. Pel'amor, entenda a vida de uma vestibulando (e os surtos de 'OMGZ TÁ UMA BOSTA VOU APAGAR TUDO' SUIAHSUIAH). E obrigada pela review!

**Aiki****: **Oooooow, brigada moça! Fiquei toda pulante com tua review e tudo! E deu pra ler antes da viagem? Ah, desculpinha pela demora ii. E obrgada pela review! Sério, gostei muito**!**

**Shuu-chan KC****:** pensando sériamente na coisa toda do SasoDei. Mas tá sendo foda pensar em como colocar algo deles, na visão do Sasu-chan, né? Mas enfim, acabar um pouco mais com a pureza dele não vai me custar, HAHA! Obrigada pela review!

**Camis****: **Amiga, te contar que eu tenho super idéias de suruba para essa fic. Até pensei num Uchihacest generalizado, mas já te adianto: uma vai "acontecer" no próximo capitulo HAHAHA. Mas a suruba akatsuteana fica pra uma outra fic. Eu amo lemon de mais, e tenho um projetinho em mente. Mas enfim, eu sempre adoro suas reviews, camis-sama! Sempre mesmo! Obrigada por ler minhas fics e tal UIHSUHSAUIS.

**The Dark Tenshi:** Opa, duas reviews \o/ E que legal tu te viu no Hidan! UISHAISUAHUIHS. O Hidan foi totalmente a coisa mais legal de escrever, ah, adoro ele XDD SUIHS. E obrigada pelas (DUAS!) reviews!

**yeahrebecca****: **HidanxKIba? Te juro que a única que li foi a TUA fic deles, e era super. Hm, me pareceu interessante. Mas eu gosto de bater no Tobi porque, no fim, ele foi uma mentira e uma ILUSÃO e tudo mais. I miss him e tudo, ok, o madara é jóinha, mas eu sinto falta do Tobi. Brigada pela review \o/

**L. A. Wentz****:** UIHSAUIHSIH, que isso, tome seu tempo n.n! Chibatada é algo tão Dominatrix, eu sou total paz e tal. No máximo um arsênico na tua coca cola UIHSHS, mentira aê. Obrigaaada moça!

**RayY-chan:** YAAY, que bom que gostou! Brigada brigada brigada, tomara que tenha gostado desse capitulo as well n.n

**kiky will**: eiei, não sou EU que odeio o Tobi, é o Sasuke! E o Sasuke é emo e angsty, e deve proclamar ódio até pelas meias dele de manhã UIAHUIHS. E eu elmbro de ti sim, haha. Fear my elephant memory skills! Mas enfim, obrigada!

**Uzumaki EV:** Sasuke gay, um dia ele entende que memso sendo "pecado" e que ele vai morrer no inferno, ele ama aquele cabeludinho do Itachi, hihi XDDD. Brigada e espero que tu continue gostando!

**Ninjin.chan****:** UIHSAIHSUIAHUISHAUIHSAUIH, caguei rindo lendo tua review! Ok, eu continuei. Meu, esotu ficando preocupada com essa ameaças de morte e tal. Aind abem que eu disfarcei meu nome –q

**Merrick Kirie****:** Uchihacest, UCHIHACEST! Brigaaaada, tá?

**Hinaxchan**: aaah, que bom que tu gosta tanto! Desculpa a demora, ok? Tentarei ser mais rápida, mesmo que isso signifique capítulos um pouco mais curtos. Obrigada!

**Hanae Umeko****:** Só não boto Irukakakashi, porque o kakashi É do Obtio. Sim, o kakashi é um NECRÓFILO e é por isso que ele usa máscara, porque a bcoa dele deve ter cheiro podre por causa da necrofilia e... (leva uma pedrada). Mas ADOREI a história do kankurou/Gaara, hmmm. OBRIGAAADA!


	4. O dia depois do fiasco

Eu devo explicar que, realmente, eu sou uma pessoa bem estressada. Irrito-me com uma facilidade tremenda, sou chato, esquentadinho, essas coisas todas. E sou assim desde criança, juro. Briguei com praticamente todas as crianças da escola, tinha filas de pessoas querendo me bater e coisas do tipo. Então, não deve ser surpresa para vocês que ser acordado as três da manhã, por barulhos muito suspeitos vindo do quarto do meu irmão, deixou-me extremamente irritado.

Levantei, realmente puto da cara. Depois do fiasco daquela noite Itachi ainda tinha o _desparate _de me acordar? Expliquem-me, por favor, como alguém pode ser tão filho da puta e desaforado?

Mas claro que eu fui até lá. Pelo corredor os barulhos apenas ficavam maiores. Pel'amor, ele podia ser um pouco menos entusiasmado, no quer que ele estivesse fazendo.

Detesto acordar no meio da noite, detesto ter que andar pelo escuro. Não é que eu tenha medo, mas entenda: eu moro com Tobi e Itachi desde muito cedo. Muito cedo mesmo. Não sei quantas vezes eles deram algum susto filho da puta, do nada, sabe? Uma vez o Tobi se enfiou no meu armário quando eu saí, e ficou lá. Imaginem vocês, vocês estão lá, nas suas camas, lendo um bom livro quando DO NADA sai um LOUCO de dentro do seu armário? Traumatiza, porra, dá cagaço (desculpem-me pelo termo). Mas eu juro que até hoje verifico meus armários, gavetas e embaixo da cama.

Tinha chegado na porta de Itachi, os barulhos lá de dentro me incomodando. Estava pronto para entrar com tudo, gritar com ele. Gritar ainda mais com sorte a cabeça dele explodia. Mas, bem... posso dizer que a visão que eu tive quando abri a porta não foi favorável com o meu plano.

Aliás, aquela porcaria de cena não era favorável a absolutamente nada.

Estavam os dois. Deitados.

Itachi por cima, apoiado nas duas mãos, beijava o corpo do outro compulsivamente. Nus. Eu fitei o rosto anormalmente pálido de Sai, sempre indiferente, agora com a boca entreaberta, pequenos gemidos. Ele entrelaçava as pernas nas do meu irmão.

Eu estava chocado, parado, olhando. Juro que minha boca devia estar aberta, eu não sei como eu estava. Minha mão ainda na maçaneta, os meus olhos fixos nos cabelos negros soltos.

Então Itachi puxou o garoto contra si, o abraçando. Sai se abaixou, saindo da cama, ficando de joelhos no chão, Itachi com as mãos na cabeça dele. O garoto colocou as duas mãos nas pernas abertas do meu irmão. Nii-san abriu a boca, rolou os olhos. E finalmente, seu olhar caiu sobre mim.

Ele não gritou, não se surpreendeu. Apenas ficou ali me olhando, naturalmente indecifrável. Por Deus, ele podia demonstrar alguma reação. Mas eu não me importei. Estava hipnotizado, e então, minhas pernas começaram a se mexer por mim. Itachi mantinha as mãos na cabeça de Sai, mas os olhos em mim. A atenção dele era toda minha. Eu podia _jurar _que os suspiros que saiam ocasionalmente da sua boca eram pra mim. E eu andava. Chegava mais perto. Os olhos dele, negros, orbes, buracos negros me sugando, sugando. Estava tão perto.

Contornei o garoto, Itachi esticou os braços para mim.

- Otouto... – disse, sussurrava. Isso. Eu juro, somente isso me fez tremer dos pés à cabeça. Mordi o lábio enquanto ele contornava minha pele com os dedos. Ele ficou de pé, os olhos grudados nos meus, ambas as mãos segurando meu rosto. – Você é...

Mãos desabotoavam minha calça. Olhei para baixo; Sai. Senti-me meio incomodado, mas as mãos de Itachi me seguraram. Forçaram meus olhos contra os dele. Perdi-me de novo.

Meu coração saiu de mim.

Ele chegava perto, a boca entreaberta. Sentia minha alma saindo e voltando, sentia meu coração parar. Mentira, eu não sentia nada. Ele chegava perto da minha boca e parava. E então, eu senti.

Os lábios deles nos meus, os lábios de Sai em mim. Minhas pernas tremeram, fui colocado na cama.

Suspirei, suei. Meu corpo era gelatina, era pó, era água, era nada. Tentava controlar meus membros mas nenhum me obedecia. Obedeciam a toques de mãos frias, brancas. Obedeciam à lábios.

Meu irmão. Ele é meu _irmão._

**- ELE É MEU IRMÃO!**

Abri os olhos. Diante de mim estava o teto do meu quarto. Levantei-me corrido e olhei ao redor. Estava no meu quarto. Não tinha ninguém. Eu estava sozinho. E molhado.

Por deus, eu tinha voltado a época em que sonhava com a professora de Artes?

- ELE É MEU IRMÃO, PORRA!

Juro que levei um puta susto. Definitivamente era meu irmão que estava gritando. Parei, olhando para a porta. Ouvi vozes abafadas vindas da sala. Pela brecha da minha porta eu podia ver a luz vinda de lá. Sai da cama, sem fazer barulho. Sentei-me no canto entre a porta e o meu armário, fiquei olhando. Apenas podia ver a sombra do meu irmão, em pé, no meio da sala. E uma outra, sentada.

- Eu já entendi seu ponto, Itachi. – definitivamente era Sasori. A voz monótona de sempre. Continuei a escutar atentamente.

- Não, você não entendeu! Ele é meu irmão. Eu o vi nascer, eu o vi falar as primeiras palavras, fui eu que o salvei naquele... daquele incêndio. Eu sou tudo que ele tem! Como eu posso... Como eu pude?

Eu estava assustado. Nunca - e eu repito – NUNCA, tinha escutado aquele tom de voz. Nunca em minha vida meu irmão tinha falado daquele jeito. Parecia... não triste, não era isso. Parecia martirizado. Com vergonha de si mesmo.

- Você não escolheu isso, Itachi.

- Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer, você está entendendo?

Um silêncio. A respiração rasa do meu irmão como o único som. Por alguns segundos eu quis ir até lá, olhá-lo nos olhos. Ver a expressão que contornava seu rosto, sempre tão inexpressivo, sempre tão calmo e superior. O cheiro de cigarro chegou até o meu quarto.

- Itachi. – começou Sasori, pausadamente. – Pense bem: você tem absolutamente certeza que...

- QUANTAS vezes e já falei? Aquilo não foi **normal. **Eu senti... eu queria matá-lo, Sasori! Enforcar aquele...

- Acalme-se, você está perdendo a compostura. Cadê aquele Itachi que eu conheço? Não me force a colocar um vídeo seu nesse estado no YouTube.

As palavras de Sasori pareceram acamar meu irmão. Alguns minutos se passaram e então, eu vi as costas dele. Ele se apoiou na parede que estava no meu capo de visão, braço apoiado na parede, o rosto afundado nesse braço.

- O que você tem a fazer, Itachi, é se acalmar. Relaxar. Você está no calor do momento, você não está raciocinando.

- Eu já te disse que isso não é de agora, Sasori. Não é de hoje. Tudo isso que eu estou fazendo, _tentando _fazer é pra tentar tirar isso de mim, mas...

- Eu sei. Eu sei. Mas se realmente for o que você tanto teme ser. – ouvi Sasori suspirar, estava de pé agora também, pude ver uma de suas mãos no ombro de Itachi. – Não há nada que você possa fazer.

- Tem que ter.

- Você achará. E não seja hipócrita, Itachi... Não vá levar em consideração um mundo que você sempre fez questão de ignorar.

Sasori deu um leve tapa no ombro de Itachi e saiu. Ouvi os passos lentos dele até a porta, até meu irmão os interromper.

- E o Deidara?

Ouvi Sasori rir.

- Está, até onde eu sei, brabinho comigo.

- Por que você veio aqui?

- É. Mas pode deixar, Ita-chan... eu sei como fazer ele ficar calminho, calminho.

A porta bateu. Ouvi a respiração do meu irmão. Ouvi ele se sentar no chão. Ouvi ele levantar. Ouvi ele ir na cozinha. Só então consegui me levantar. Por alguma razão eu estava todo mole. Sai do quarto, eu precisava de ar. Mas foi a pior coisa que eu pude fazer, sendo que, alguém também estava no corredor, respirando do ar que eu precisava. E sinceramente, sendo Itachi, ele tirou todo e qualquer ar do meu ambiente.

Tentei ser natural.

- Ainda acordado? – eu disse, com falsa sonolência, esfregando os olhos – Por isso está com olheiras.

Evitei olhá-lo o máximo que pude. Sentia todo o almoço voltando no meu estômago, brincando lá dentro. Mas algo me puxava, algo muito muito forte. Lembrei de como ele tinha dito... lembrei do estado em que ele estava. Eu queria ver se ele ainda estava com alguma... algum sinal de tudo aquilo.

Mas não consegui encontrá-lo, não em tempo.

Senti-me sendo puxado com força. Os braços me entrelaçaram, minha cabeça afundou nos ombros dele. Itachi não disse nada. Eu não disse nada. Queria dizer. Puta que pariu, tinha dezenas de perguntas na minha cabeça. Mas parecia que tinha uma bola de tênis na minha garganta, impedindo-me. Ele me apertava, apertava tanto. Embora confuso, sentia-me confortável. Feliz.

Ele me soltou. Ainda sem dizer nada, prensou o dedo médio e o dedo do meio contra a minha testa. Deu um sorriso de lado, um sorriso leve. Sem mais foi para o quarto. Deixando-me ali, sozinho no corredor. Fiquei bons minutos apenas olhando para a porta dele. Pensei em entrar e falar com ele. Perguntar o que diabos foi toda aquela situação com Sasori. Não fazia nenhum sentido tudo o que eu ouvi. Minhas conclusões pareciam _horríveis _de mais até mesmo para mim. Eu precisava ouvi-lo.

Por algum motivo, que acho que vocês devem saber muito bem (covardia do cacete), eu voltei para minha cama.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

O dia seguinte sempre é um drama. Sempre. O meu dia seguinte não foi diferente.

Quando, já pronto, cheguei na cozinha vi Tobi com a maior cara de ressaca possível. Entretanto, ele sorriu pra mim, fazendo jóinha.

- Sasu-chan quer panquecas?

- Café preto. Forte. – eu respondi, enquanto me sentava. Nossa cozinha era pequena. Pequena de mais, Itachi costumava nos lembrar. Tinha as paredes verdinhas, aliás, tudo nela era verde e branco. Umas florzinhas na janela, coisa do Tobi. A mesa era branca, com aquelas borrachinhas verdes. Sentei-me em um dos banquinhos, verdes também. Apoiei a cabeça na minha mão, puta que pariu, ela estava doendo muito. Juro que só preguei o olho eram umas cinco da manhã.

- Graças a Deus que hoje é sábado. – eu disse, com a voz cansada – Eu acho que morreria se tivesse que ir pra faculdade hoje.

- Nem fale. – respondeu Tobi, sentando também, passando a garrafa de café para mim. – E a coisa foi boa, sendo que nem o teu irmão acordou ainda. E olha que o Itachi é o PRIMEIRO a tirar o pé da cama. Muito suspeito! Aliás, vocês bem que podiam ter me esperado, eu tive que voltar de ônibus!

- Desculpa, desculpa...

Não, não fui eu que disse isso. A voz grave fez eu querer jogar todo o café fora e correr para longe dali.

- Bom dia Tobi, bom dia otouto. – senti uma mão bagunçando meus cabelos, olhei para ele de lado. Ele aparentava total normalidade, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Bem, é claro que ele não sabia que eu tinha escutado tudo. Então, obviamente que ele agiria normalmente comigo. Mas entendam, eu precisava entender aquilo. Eu queria TANTO ver alguma reação nele que chegava a doer meu coração a cada movimento que ele fazia. Eu caçava o rosto dele com meus olhos de forma assustadora.

Mas não achei nada.

Ele sentou, começou a comer em silêncio. Tobi começou a falar de algo aleatório, eu não conseguia captar nenhuma palavra do que ele dizia. Em vez disso, eu parecia estranhamente interessado na margarinha que tinha sujado o canto da boca de Itachi. Ele não parecia ter notado, continuava a morder o pão como se fosse a única coisa com a qual ele se importava. Fiquei apenas o olhando, mexendo o açúcar no meu café. Uma mecha de cabelo se desprendeu do rabo de cavalo, caindo sobre os olhos. Ele apenas a jogou para longe, com um movimento da cabeça. Finalmente pareceu notar a margarina, pasando a língua pelo canto da boca.

Alguma coisa muito estranha aconteceu em mim, então.

Mas eu fui salvo por alguma coisa vibrando. Pulei na cadeira, olhando para baixo, peguei meu celualr no meu bolso. Uma mensagem de Suigetsu.

"_Eu e você. Hoje. Minha casa. Agora. URGENTE!!"_

Qualquer desculpa era boa para sair dali naquela hora.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

A casa de Suigetsu era tipicamente adolescente. Mentira, era típica de um adolescente sujo pra caramba. Daqueles tipos que você vê em filmes americanos, com pizzas jogadas por todos os lados e latinhas de coca-cola embaixo da cama. E ele sempre ficava realmente orgulhoso quando você dizia que "o lugar era a cara dele". Ele sorria e colocava as mãos na cintura, orgulhoso. Quero dizer, podem me chamar de fresco, mas eu me mataria se me comparassem com um lugar daqueles.

Mas enfim, quando eu cheguei fui recebido com um "entre" meio grogue. Abri a porta, a bagunça nem me assustava mais.

E lá estava ele. Sentado no sofá vinho, com as cortinas verde-musgo fechadas. O clima era totalmente estranho, era de Suigetsu que falávamos. Chato, com uma piadinha na ponta da língua. Achei que ele tinha me chamado para falar de algo sobre Naruto, ou sobre o fiasco com o meu irmão, mas não... ele estava lá, sentado, de cabeça baixo.

- Suigetsu...

- Eu me odeio.

Entendam: totalmente inesperado. E sim, juro, eu tinha certeza que era o Suigetsu lá. Os cabelos tinham a mesma cor estranha de sempre. Mas lá estava ele, com uma cara de bunda sem precedentes.

- Você o que?

- Eu me odeio. – repetiu, a voz pesada. Tirei algumas tralhas de cima da mesinha de centro e me sentei nela. – Não senta aí, é de vidro.

- Que seja. Por que você se odeia?

- Eu... eu... Ah, Sasuke, eu não acredito até agora.

- O que?

- Minha vida, entende? Tudo que eu sou, fui, pensava que eu seria. Todo meu destino foi acabado. Toda a minha visão de mundo! – ele dizia, exasperado. Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Que porra é essa?

- Você não entende? MINHA VISÃO DE MUNDO! – ele gritou, se levantando. – Eu simplesmente pintei uma coisa e SOU OUTRA, VOCÊ TÁ ENTENDENDO?

- Sinceramente? – eu disse, sarcasticamente.

- Ah vá se foder. Eu te chamo para te contar de um PROBLEMA e você...

- Então CONTE! Você só tá me enrolando, Suigetsu! – apontei, irritado. Ele parou, me olhando. Eu pude ver um desespero crescente nos seus olhos. Era estranho que, mesmo sério, Suigetsu era anormalmente engraçado.

- Você ainda tá sentado na minha mesa.

- Ah, porra.

- Sai daí! – ele foi até mim, puxando-me pelo braço, fui colocado no sofá. Ele parou na minha frente e então, começou a tortura. Ele andava de um lado para o outro, parava na minha frente. Abria a boca, ia falar, e então balançava a boca e voltava a andar. Mexia as mãos, coçava a cabeça. Esperei. Eu sabia ser legal as vezes, não crie uma imagem tão ruim de mim. Esperei até ele conseguir jogar pra fora, o que quer que fosse. Mas eu juro que o mataria se fosse algo banal.

- Eu beijei o Juugo.

Banal?

- COMO FOI?

- AH, EU SABIA. VOCÊ ME JULGOU!

- Não, não é isso! Eu ia traçar o Naruto lembra? – eu disse , para acalmá-lo.

- Você.. meu Deus, Sasuke! – ele chegou perto de mim, com um ar assustado. Pegou minhas duas mãos e as levou para peto de si. – Eu... eu sou gay?

- Acho que sim, não?

- AAAAAH! –ele colocou as mãos no rosto. Por algum motivo eu queria muito rir. – Por Deus, por Deus! Não acredito, logo eu? LOGO EU? Eu sempre gostei de mulheres, Sasuke! Com PEITÕES!

- Eu sei, eu sei... – dei tapinhas nas costas dele, o levando para o sofá. O sentei ali e me sentei na mesinha de centro.

- Mas estávamos nós dois lá, voltando pra casa e tudo. Por algum motivo eu olhei pra ele e pensei que ele era bonito, sabe? Haha, olhe isso! Mas eu pensei: "porra, estou bêbado pra cacete", mas sabe, eu nem tinha bebido tanto. Daí eu fiquei pensando em como as luzes dos faróis dos carros faziam bem pros olhos dele e, quando vi, estava agarrando ele!

- Mas foi um amasso básico ou violento?

- Estamos falando do JUUGO, SASUKE, PORRA! – ele levantou a camiseta, mostrando-me arranhões. Eu arregalei os olhos, arregacei a boca. Juro que a única coisa que me veio na cabeça foi _porra._

_**Porra!**_

- Bem... pelo menos foi proveitoso.

- Não fode Sasuke! – ele gritou comigo – E SAI DA PORRA DA MINHA MESINHA DE VIDRO!

Não sai. Só de pau no cu que sou.

- Mas e ele?

- Ele estava bêbado! Ambos estávamos! Mas com certeza ele lembra, se eu lembro! Mas porra, ah... o que eu vou fazer?

Suspirei e olhei para ele, meio que rindo. Ele continuou me olhando, a cara exasperada. Eu me pergunto da onde que ele tirou que deveria pedir conselhos amorosos pra **mim** O único virgem em quilômetros, contando com as crianças do primário. Eu sei, eu sei, eu gosto de usar hipérbole.

- Você gostou?

- Como?

Ele pareceu surpreso com a minha pergunta. Reuni minha paciência.

- Você gostou?

- Como assim?

- GOSTOU DE FICAR COM ELE, PORRA!

- Seja calmo, seja calmo! Olha meu estado! – ele parou diante do olhar cortante que lancei a ele – Tá, ah, não sei... eu acho que... AH. EU GOSTEI! – ele gritou, como se confessando um crime horrível. Rolei os olhos.

- Então fale com ele, vá atrás.

- Mas eu não gosto _dele._

- Eu aposto que metade do seu desespero é por não saber o que vai dizer. E a outra metade por não saber como ele vai reagir. – ele abaixou a cabeça por alguns segundos. O silêncio tomou conta do lugar, e por lá ficou por um bom tempo. Eu apenas fiquei esperando ele dizer algo, mas ele continuou ali. A cabeça baixo, os braços nos joelhos.

- Obrigado, Sasuke.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**NA: **GOMEEEEEN! O fim do capitulo foi totalmente corrido, queria postar logo hoje, porque agora vai ser mais difícil entrar na net. DESEJEM-ME SORTE! Estou entrando na reta final pro vestibular (aliás, por isso vai ser mais difícil postar! Esperas longas vão ser as de sempre, gomen, crianças!), TORÇAM PRO MIM GENTÉM! Se eu conseguir passar terei SUPER TEMPOZ PARA ESCREVER LOLZ! Mas enfiiiim... eu amei escrever as primeiras páginas desse capitulo, nunca tinha me aventurado pelos aldos do threesome. Claro, não ficou nada MUITO explicito... mas por Deus, eu juro que AMO Uchihacest de mais!

Obrigada pelas reviews e faves, deixam-me toda feliz e tal :

Baaaaeee!

(eu esotu TOTALMENTE viciada no dorama HanaKimi. Qualquer um que quiser ter ATAQUES pelo Ikuta Toma comigo, entre em contato) - Q

Reviews:

Ivana das Brumas: espero não ter te deixado na mão i.i Gostou do novo capitulo? Hm... Mais Sasunaru? Não sei, hein! Mas acho que sim, só para deixar o Itachinho mais confuso-louco-pra-matar e tal LOL SAUIHSUHI. Obrigada!

Hanaee: LOL! Disse que eu posso demorar quanto quiser AA (abraça), sinto-me tão livre agora e tal. UISHAUIHSA. Mas meu, de boa que o kakashi está se guardando para o Obito. Quando ele for pro céu e tal. UIHSAIUS –q Mentira. Ebfim, obrigada pela review!

Aiki: TU FOI PRA ZOROPA? QUE? AH PORRA T.T SAUIHSUIHS. Mas meu, essa coisa do Uchihacest é total verdade. Eu super acho que a gente devia fazer um desafio coletivo de várias ficwriters para escrevermos Uchihacests \o/ (sonhadora e tal). Obrigaaada pela review! Deixou-me toda pulante e tal, lol UISHAUI.

Loony Midnight: CONTINUAREI, HAI! (bate continência). Super obrigada, ok? Espero que tu tenha gostado do novo capitulo n.n

sangohigurashi: porque, assim como o Sasuke, eu também sei ser cuzona LOLOLOL! Obrigaaada pela review, heeein! Super mesmo!

- romanisama: aaaah, moooça, fiquei TÃO feliz com tua review! UIHSUIHS. Uchihacest é meu AMOR, saber que as pessoas acham minah fic prestável nesse meio, AH, me deixa tiopz super feliz! Obrigaaaaaada (abraçando)

Srta.Kinomoto: Itachi-compulsivo-obsessivo-possessivo-YEAAAAAH! Que nada que eu coloquei minhas fantasias nisso, que? Ahm? Mentira! UIHSUISIAHSA. Obrigaaada pela review!

Koorime Hyuuga: qqqqqq, Uchihacest FTW! UIHUIH. Obrigada pela review!

RayY-chan: mas ouran é viciante nééé? Amo amo amo! Ainda escrevo uma fic deles, haha. Obrigada pela review, ok.

Von Cherry: LOL XDD. Acho que demorei de mais né? Gomeeen! Tentei ser rapidinha, mas porra, minha inspiração anda meio cu. E eu totalmente ando dispersando e fazendo outras coisas nos meus horários de escrever. Gomen gomen! Mas obrigada pela review!

Youko Estressada: Então toma mais, YAY (jogando mais) UIHSAUIHS XDD. Ah, ah, ah! Obrigada pela review! E sim sim sim, Uchihacest FTW! (rimou, huge lolz)

Camis: Isso me mata também! E eu sou taradinha pelo Tamaki, aaah. O kyouya tambééém! Ah, amo aquela bosta. Super queria que saísse um dorama do mangá, seria minha felicidade! Mas ah, viu só? Eu prossegui a parte i.i Calma, calma, esses dois irmãos ainda vão se entender UIHSUHIS. Obrigaaada Camis-saaamaa!

Hinaxchan: Acho que ficou tudo expkicado no capitulo, hahaha. Obrigada pela review!

Juh DuMal : LOOOL, JÁ ACHEI UM MONTE DE OURAN-GIRLS AQUI! XDDDD. Obrigaaada pela review, moça!

Juubi: LOL, e eu só posso mesmo é quotar você: "Itachi all". Eu tava esses dias re-lendo alguns capítulos de Naruto, meeeu, eu sinto TANTA falta de Itachi-sama i.i Obrigada pela review!

Watermellon Lala-Sama: cara, CAGAY rindo com a tua review! Super comecei a me morder agora UIHSAUIS . Meu, eu sou TOTALMENTE apaixonada pelo anime de Ouran. É engraçado e LINDO. Ah, amo! Obrigada pela review que super me fez rir.

Huki: ooo, SakuJuugo? Acho que acabei com tua alegria, SUPER DESCULPAS, TÁ? Mas obrigada pela review de todo jeito, espero que tu não me odeie agora.

kiky will: oh, Kami-sama, quebrei minha promessa? Espero que não. Mas oeee, Sasuke fez você pagar mico? LOOOL SAUIHSUIHAUSI. Eu ri com isso cara, ri horrores! Obrigaada pela review!


	5. Pois é, Sasuke

Meus pais morreram quando eu tinha 8 anos

Meus pais morreram quando eu tinha 8 anos.

Eu estava dormindo. Tinha acabado de receber o beijo de boa noite de minha mãe, depois de uma longa e bonita história infantil. E quando acordei, estava nos braços do meu irmão, que corria entre labaredas de fogo. Ouvi o grito dos meus pais.

Um incêndio.

Até hoje ninguém sabe se foi acidente ou com o propósito de realmente nos matar. Mas meu irmão estava fora, numa missão. Quando chegou ele viu a casa em chamas. E apesar dos gritos de ajuda dos meus pais, ele foi me salvar. Ele foi a mim, os ignorou. Não sei quantas vezes já gritei a ele que preferia ter morrido, que a culpa deles terem morrido era dele. Ele sempre escutou sem me encarar ou responder.

Eu tenho total noção que eu culpá-lo é algo ridículo. Mas eu nunca consegui encarar o fato de que ele podia ter os salvado, que eles podiam estar vivo. E eu morto.

Pois saibam que eu preferia.

E eu odeio Itachi por me dar o peso de viver, sabendo que essa vida custou a vida de meus pais.

E, agora, o odeio ainda mais por me fazer pensar nele e somente nele.

Meu coração andava pesado, minha cabeça doía e meu peito palpitava a simples lembrança de seus olhos. Eu ainda estava na casa de Suigetsu, e estávamos os dois quietos. Ele mantinha os olhos vidrados na TV desligada, e eu, nele. Por algum motivo eu queria estar com meu irmão naquela hora. Queria ter o tipo de relação com ele em que eu poderia deitar no colo dele e perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Por que eu me sentia prestes a explodir? Porque meu coração parecia estar em uma montanha russa ou qualquer metáfora parecida? Fechei os olhos e suspirei.

Saí da casa de Suigetsu mais de noite, depois de umas rodadas de vídeo-game e pizza. Pensei em pedir para ficar na casa dele, mas queria evitar perguntas. Queria evitar o "do que você está fugindo?". Porra, eu mesmo estava fugindo de me perguntar isso. Não queria admitir do que fugia, que fugia dele. Não conseguia admitir que estava com medo de encará-lo, de ter que ter alguma conversa banal de alguns minutos. Eu já disse que sou péssimo em conversas banais. E só de imaginar de estar frente a frente com meu irmão minhas pernas tremiam e meu coração dava duas voltas pelo meu corpo. Eu senti a necessidade de conversar com alguém.

Vasculhei a lista do celular até encontrar o nome dele.

**xxxxxxxx**

Devo admitir ser um fã imutável de café. Desde o dia que coloquei o líquido preto e amargo na minha boca nunca mais pensei em parar. E era num café que eu estava sentado e esperando. Mas o rapaz de cabelos loiros não demorou para aparecer. Sorri de leve para a única pessoa com quem pensei em conversar.

- Oi, Naruto. – disse quando ele finalmente me avistou na mesinha do canto e veio até mim. Ele sorriu abertamente e se sentou na minha frente.

- Oi, teme! – disse enquanto olhava ao redor. – Esse lugar tem a sua cara. Um saco.

- Vai se ferrar, dobe. – mas eu ri. Naruto, por algum motivo, deixava-me estranhamente relaxado.

- Você está com uma cara bem estranha, sabia. – ele disse, inclinando-se na mesa e chegando mais perto de mim. – Olheiras e estranho, uhum! O que você tem, teme?

Suspirei e olhei ao redor, como se prestassem atenção a nós. E só então comecei a falar. Aliás, acho que falei até de mais. Os olhos azuis que me fitavam atenciosamente me davam vontade de prosseguir, de falar, de colocar tudo que eu pensava em palavras. Naruto apenas me olhava, às vezes concordava e ás vezes fazia caretas. Até que finalmente parei. Três xícaras de café já tinham sido consumidas por mim, enquanto ele estava devorando seu terceiro pedaço de bolo.

- Bem... – começou ele, brincando com o garfo – O que está acontecendo aqui é bem óbvio, Sasuke.

- Como assim óbvio? – disse exasperado. Eu estava a dias com duvidas e lamurias na minha cabeça, e ele vinha com aquele papo? – Você deve estar brincando.

- Você tá apaixonado pelo seu irmão, Sasuke.

- O QUE? – o meu susto foi tamanho que me levantei da mesa, olhando incrédulo para o ser que, obviamente, estava fora de qualquer senso de ridículo.

- Você tá apaixonado por ele, isso é totalmente óbvio só de te ouvir falar. E ele por você. Agora se senta, e para de ser idiota!

- Idiota? Que... Naruto, você por algum acaso bebeu?

- Não, só analisei a situação. Aliás, pel'amor de Deus se **eu **que sou LERDO notei, imagine o que as pessoas próximas de vocês já não pensam.

- Ele... ele é meu irmão! – eu sussurrei, desesperado. – Pare... ah, por que? Por que eu estou te dando ouvidos?

- Negue se quiser. Isso é realmente estranho, devo admitir. Quero dizer, ele é seu **irmão. **Isso é pecado, sabia? Não que eu vá te julgar. Acho qualquer forma de amor válida. Mas vocês sofreriam bastante, quero dizer, olha o tipo da sociedade em que vivemos. Não é como se vocês pudessem sair na rua de mãos dadas nem nada do tipo, não é? Mas vocês moram na mesma casa, o que não seria um grande problema.

Continuei a olhar embasbacado para Naruto, que me lançava um olhar preocupado. Mandei ele tomar no meio do cu com o máximo de ódio que pude reunir. É. Bem no olho do cu dele. Mandei ele sentar no meu pau, rebolar, e dizer que tava bem gostoso. E então saí.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Desaforo. Desaforado. Da onde foi que eu tirei a ÓTIMA idéia de pedir conselhos a Uzumaki Naruto? Quero dizer, nem ele mesmo devia aceitar os próprios conselhos. Com tantos amigos prestativos e legais e PRONTOS para me ajudar, eu fui logo escolher a ele? Ok... ok. Talvez eu não tenha toda essa quantidade de amigos prestativos e legais, mas porra, logo o Naruto? A Karin teria aceito me ajudar, e de quebra m ajudaria a perder a virgindade. Aliás, devo admitir que já tinha até esquecido disso.

Por alguns segundos a imagem de Itachi a tirando de mim veio a minha cabeça.

Bati a cabeça na parede, obviamente.

"Você está apaixonado por ele", então veio a minha cabeça.

Bati de novo. "Apaixonado". E de novo. "Isso é pecado, sabia?". E de novo. E de novo. E de novo e de novo e de novo e de novo...

- O que você está fazendo, otouto?

Tomei um puta susto com a voz do meu irmão e acabei errando a mão na hora de bater a cabeça e a bati forte de mais. Vi várias luzes piscarem na minha frente e caí com um puta estrondo no chão. Quando abri os olhos de novo, vi Itachi logo em cima de mim. E então senti os braços dele nas minhas costas, e o sentir o ar de preocupação que emanava dele.

- Você tá bem? – ele perguntou e então colocou uma mão nas mãos em minha testa. – Puta que pariu, você vai ficar com um galo do tamanho do mundo, seu idiota! Que idéia era aquela de bater a cabeça na parede?

E ele continuou falando, e falando, e falando. Mas eu não escutava. Eu não dava a mínima bola. Tudo o que eu tinha e vinha na minha mente era a boca de Itachi se mexendo, os olhos voltados para MIM. O ar de preocupado, e as mechas que caiam na frente dos olhos dele. Aos riscos característicos que vinham dos olhos e tangenciavam o nariz dele. E ele falava e falava, mas a mão dele que me segurava parecia me queimar.

Meu coração começou a pular. Minha respiração parecia não querer funcionar.

"Você está apaixonado por ele, Sasuke."

Merda, merda, merda.

MERDA!

Empurrei Itachi com toda a força que tinha, fazendo ele cair de costas no chão. Levantei-me e corri até meu quatro, trancando a porta. Eu respirava com dificuldade, minha cabeça era um turbilhão de pensamentos. Minha voz estava presa, a garganta seca assim como minha boca. Eu tremia.

Puta que pariu, mas que bosta.

Eu estava apaixonado pelo meu irmão.

**xxxxxxxx**

**na: **desculpa pela demora, minhas crianças. Eu tinha desistidoda fic e tudo mais, mas daí a Von Cherry veio com as coisinhas e tal e eu resolvi continuar n.n Não era jsuto parar uma fic em andamento pela minha falta de criatividade. Aliás, eu tive que me colocar pra funcionar, e por isos que o capitulo veio curtinho. Gomeeen! Mas talvez eles acabem ficando curtinhos mesmo, mas eu juro que pelo menos eles virão né? E também porque estou super na pressa, porque eu preciso ir dormir, hahahaha. Por isso, sem resposta bonitinha pras reviews hoje i.i. Mas é claro, eu não sou babaca, então, obrigada! Não, UM SUPER GRANDE MELDELS OBRIGADA a:

**Watermellon Lala-Sama**(MORDEMORDEMORDEMORDE), **liamcleaff** (nyah? Hahaha),

**Kiara Uchiha Hiwatari XP** (qqq, leu minha fic, já tem intimidade SIM!), **Hinaxchan**(continuei, Brow o/), **Nati-Hitachiin** (sexy? Hahahahaha loool, dorei XDD), **- Romanisama** (EU AMO O DORAMA OK E AMO O IKUTA TOMA (Nakatsu), eu RACHO de mais com ele, com o Minami e com o médio que esqueci o nome também ahhaha), **Juubi** (CALMA BROW! SAUIHSUIH), **Merrick Kirie** (eu vivo num mundo florido de yaoi, oi?), **Juh DuMal** (UIHSUIAHS não ria da disgraça do sui-chaaaaaan)l, **RayY-chan** (NUNCA que vou deixar o sem graça do Sai estragar o momento supremo entre Itachi e Sasuke, né, meu), **Sacerdotisa**(você tá falando sério sobre a coisa do primeiro YAOI? Poooorra oo), **Camis** (YOSHI UCHIHAS GOING MAD UOIÉ!), **Yuna-chan s2** (vai ter lemon sim, mas não sei quando. Então, never mind se demorar), **Koorime Hyuuga** (hahaha, eu heart sonhos do sasu-chan), **Cellinha Uchiiha** (itachi putinha de arromba, quem te viu quem te vê), **Ivana das Brumas **(hahahaha, pode chamar de amiga, meu. Até fico feliz, hahaha!), **Loony Midnight** (Suo-chan tem mesmo é que catar o Juugo de jeito e bota pra capá, disse mesmo sauihsauih), **Von Cherry**(porra, acho que te confundi, hein? UIHSAUIHSAUIH gomeeen!)


	6. As escadarias e o alarme de incêndio

Há certas decisões, ou melhor, conclusões que você toma ou chega nessa vida que, sinceramente, você preferia apagar. Já passou por isso? Já quis se matar só para não ter que ver o próximo dia? Eu bem que disse o dia seguinte sempre é um drama.

A simples perspectiva de acordar e ver Itachi, para mim, era algo inconcebível. Praticamente um parto. Não, pior. Não sei do que as mulheres tanto reclamam de partos, eu aceitaria dar à luz a uma criança agora de bom grado, desde que eu nunca mais visse meu irmão na minha frente. Ver Itachi era certeza de borboletas no estômago. Não. Borboletas são criaturas tão bonitinhas e fofas, e sentir aquilo por Itachi não podia ser borboletas. Eram mariposas. Sim! Mariposas, moscas, besouros, traças e baratas. Todos eles se mexendo no meu estomago, dando-me náuseas e vontades estranhas.

- Otouto... – a voz. Maldita voz. Por que eu tive que acordar logo com aquela voz? Escondi-me atrás do travesseiro, gemendo de ódio contra o mundo. – Já é quase de tarde, tu não vai acordar não?

- Não.

- Por que?

- Porque eu quero ficar dormindo. Pelo dia todo.

Eu sei que pareci uma criança mimada falando, mas por Deus, eu tinha o direito. E também, Itachi sempre detestou quando eu agia como se ainda tivesse oito anos. Qualquer coisa era desculpa para irritá-lo e fazer ele fugir daquele quarto, do meu quarto. Mas não, ele continuou ali dentro. Continuou respirando do mesmo ar que o meu, ar que eu tanto precisava pelo simples fato de que ele estava no mesmo cômodo que eu. Puta que pariu, eu já tinha visto aquele homem tomando banho e nem por isso tinha dado ataque, qual era o meu problema?

E Itachi, obviamente, nunca casa de ser cuzão e em vez de sair, foi até a minha cama. Inclinou-se e colocou uma das mãos sobre a minha testa. Não pude resistir, abri os olhos. Lá estava ele, com uma cara preocupada, os cabelos caindo, mordendo os lábios...

Ai, mas que bosta!

- NÃO, NÃO, SAI! – eu gritei antes mesmo de notar o que fazia. Ele me olhou assustado.

- Mas eu acho que você tá meio com febre, tu não quer que eu...

- NÃO, SAI DAQUI! – gritei de novo, eu o estava assustando. Ou então, ele devia achar que eu estava fazendo cena, porque ele franziu a testa numa cara fechada.

- Posso saber por que a agressividade? – ele disse, o tom de voz completamente diferente do de antes, agora era mais irritadinho, mais parecido com o que ele usava quando falava com Deidara. Senti-me mal nessa hora. Quero dizer, eu sou digno do tom de voz usado com o Deidara? O _Deidara? _É ser rebaixado de mais, vocês têm que concordar comigo.

- Porque... porque... porque eu quero que o Tobi cuide de mim.

Itachi arqueou apenas uma sobrancelha, parecia que queria ir. Filho da puta, claro que ele riria. Eu pedi pelo _Tobi_. De todas as pessoas do mundo! Por Deus, por que ele estava mordendo os lábios? Ele por acaso estava **pedindo **para que eu o atacasse ou algo assim? Por algum acaso ele queria que eu saísse do meu tão amado controle?

- Se você tanto o quer, então o terá. – ele disse, suspirando. – O que é uma pena, eu me divirto cuidando de ti quando tu tais doente.

- Vai vai... Sai, sai!

E finalmente ele saiu. Eu joguei o edredom para longe do meu corpo, finalmente conseguindo respirar. O que estava acontecendo, puta que pariu, quilo era alguma peça ou sei lá? Um sonho, digo, um puta d'um pesadelo? Mas só de pensar nele ali no meu quarto, de novo, eu sentia um estranho arrepio. Só de lembrar na conversa dele com o Sasori, as coisas que ele disse... Será que eles também? NÃO! "Também" não. Eu não podia pensar que, bem, definitivamente e irrevogavelmente eu estava apaixonado por ele. Por vários e vários motivos:

Primeiro de todos e o mais óbvio, ele é meu irmão. IRMÃO. De sangue e todas aquelas coisas. Eu via ele andando pela casa desde pequeno, porra, desde que eu nasci ele tava lá. Sendo bobo, inútil, ajudando-me sempre que eu precisava, estando lá sempre que eu pedia, dando a mão pra mim toda santa vez que eu caía e porra, não foram poucas, aliás, eu sempre caía com estranha freqüência. Ou, de certa forma, eu sempre parecia cair tanto exatamente por estar tão perto dele. Itachi, sempre foi perfeito, bonito, gostoso, comedô-com-fome, ele tinha que ter um defeito, ah se tinha. Ele sempre teve as pessoas estranhamente fascinadas por ele, e agora ele também tinha a mim. Filho da puta (desculpe, mamãe, força de expressão).

Segundo, eu tinha jurado ódio eterno a ele. Certo, não foi culpa dele, e eu devia minha vida a ele. Mas foda-se, eu ainda o odiava por me fazer viver graças à morte dos meus pais. Aliás, se papai estivesse vivo com certeza eu não estaria passando por isso. Quero dizer, eu provavelmente morreria no simples pensamento de pensar em me apaixonar pelo meu irmão, então, algo como isso estaria totalmente fora de questão! Pronto, eu estava decidido: aquilo tudo era ridículo e total culpa do Itachi. Era culpa dele por não ter salvado pelo menos papai para poder me bater quando eu pensei em me apaixonar por ele, era culpa dele por ser tão escrotamente bonito, era culpa dele por sempre estar no exato lugar que eu queria ele. Por mais que agora ele estava falhando um pouco nesse último quesito porque, Deus, se ele estivesse no **exato **lugar que eu **o queria **naquele momento... PORRA, POR QUE EU TAVA PENSANDO AQUELE TIPO DE BOSTA?

E por que, deus, por que diabos LOGO quando eu saio do quarto tendo exatamente esse tipo de pensamento ele resolve sair peladão do banho?

- Sasuke, tu pode pegar uma toalha pra mim? – ele disse, a água escorrendo pelo peito dele. Os cabelos pingando, o rosto molhado, tudo molhado. Eu estava ficando estranhamente molhado.

Não tive duvidas: saí correndo de casa.

Mas corri mesmo, desembestado pela rua. Quem sabe o ar frio fazer a coisa toda encolher. Meu, o que eu estava pensando? Qual era o meu problema? Meu coração batia descompassado, eu sentia um aperto no peito, uma vontade estranha de chorar. Que, sinceramente, aumentou bastante quando esbarrei em alguém, caindo com tudo no chão.

- Porra! – eu disse, massageando minhas costas. Olhei para cima e surpreso, vi Naruto.

- Você não morre mais. – disse ele, estendendo a mão para me ajudar a levantar – Estava pensando exatamente em você.

- Para que? – perguntei.

- Vai ter uma festa na casa do Sai. – ele disse – Eu ia convidar você, daí. Quer ir?

- No Sai? O Itachi foi convidado?

- Não sei, provavelmente não. Eles terminaram, não é?

Eu pude sentir meu estomago dar várias voltas.

- Terminaram?

- Ontem, pelo que eu soube. O Itachi terminou, o que era meio óbvio. Não sei qual é a tua surpresa, como se teu irmão fosse de namorar sério. Ou... – Naruto parou, olhando para mim com um sorrisinho.

- Ou o que, baka?

- Ou eu estou confundindo surpresa com FELICIDADE?

- Vai se fuder, Naruto. – eu disse, irritado. Mas Naruto somente riu, como se aquilo fosse banal. Como se ele estivesse falando de algum casinho banal entre eu e alguma criança da faculdade aleatória.

- Ok, eu vou na festa. – eu disse e começamos a andar. Uma onda estranha de confiança me encheu e então, não se por necessidade ou simples vontade, eu comecei a me abrir com Naruto.

- E se fosse você? – eu perguntei, de cabeça baixa. – E se fosse você que estivesse apaixonado pelo seu irmão?

- Isso foi uma confissão, Sasuke?

- Apenas me responde, por favor.

- Olha Sasuke, eu vou ser sincero contigo. Não vou te dizer que acho isso lindo, que acho isso certo. É seu irmão e ponto. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa eu acho que vomitaria, que xingaria, que apontaria. Mas teve uma diferença: foi você. Você veio a mim com toda aquela história e eu vi teu estado mental. Eu vi que você estava totalmente perturbado com isso, e porra, eu vi que então isso deve ser uma barra. E então eu vi que é muito fácil pra gente que tá de fora julgar e dizer o que é certo e errado. É muito fácil pra mim, chegar e te dizer: porra, que nojo. Mas é que nem dizem naqueles livros e filmes, a gente não escolhe por quem se apaixona, simplesmente acontecesse. Você não tem culpa. Nem ele, se for recíproco. Então, sinceramente, Sasuke? – ele parou e colocou uma mão no meu ombro. – Se é ele que te faz feliz, se é ele que tu quer, não vai adiantar tu fugir. Não vai adiantar você não falar com ele, correr dele, nada vai adiantar. Enquanto não for ele, você só vai gastar pessoas.

Fiquei olhando para ele, meio abismado. De boa que era aquele pirralho bobo "dattebayo" que tava dizendo aquilo tudo? Ele, então, abriu um grande sorriso pra mim e disse.

- Mas como o doente apaixonado pelo irmão aqui é você, e você não me parece NADA bem, vamos lá encher a cara, ok? Amanhã você pensa nisso!

Deixe-me contagiar por aquele sorriso e, em um estranho momento de carinho, o abracei. Eu devia estar realmente gay naquele dia.

- Obrigado, dobe. – eu disse, dando tapinhas nas costas dele. – Obrigado, mesmo.

- Que isso, cara. Não faz essas coisas de abraçar, juro que fica estranho vindo de você.

Eu fiz uma cara de deboche e nós continuamos a andar, rumo a festa na casa de Sai. HAHA, por algum motivo toda vez que pensava no cara-de-azulejo eu sentia uma satisfação eterna muito grande. Então Itachi tinha dado um pé na bunda dele? Haha, era uma boa hora para rir dele. Rir bastante. Ia pisar na cara dele e vê-la sangrando no chão, e então eu poderia dizer algo como "VIU SUA PUTA, FOI SE METER COM O **MEU **IRMÃO, SE FUDEU, BROTHER!"

- Sasuke, você tá bem? A sua cara tá meio, sei lá, assustadora.

- Nada, dobe, nada. – disse, sorrindo malignamente. Entramos no elevador e Naruto apertou o último número. Então Sai morava na cobertura? Bem lhe servia, se ele se jogasse pela depressão de levar um pé na bunda do **meu **irmão, a queda seria mais longa e ele realmente morreria quando chegasse ao chão. Ou, de certa forma, era até misericordioso. Bom mesmo seria se ele ficasse lá, estatelado, mas vivo... sangrando, se contorcendo, rezando por ajuda, por piedade de Deus. Mas Deus não tem piedade de...

- Sasuke, você realmente tá legal? – perguntou Naruto novamente, enquanto saíamos do elevador. - Porque, de boa, você tá me dando medo.

Não liguei para ele, meus pensamentos estavam sendo bons demais naquela hora para eu ligar para os faniquitos de Naruto. Mas então nós entramos no apartamento. A música e as pessoas nos afogaram, e eu fui levado por Naruto até o grupinho de sempre. Papo furado vem, papo furado vai. Eu até posso dizer que estava me divertindo. De certa forma, o que Naruto tinha dito tinha me ajudado. Eu me sentia estranhamente leve e feliz. Não mais feliz que Suigetsu, provavelmente, que eu pude notar que lançava olhares furtivos para Juugo a cada cinco segundos. Um pouco mais cedo na festa ele tinha me puxado em um canto e me confidenciado:

- Ele quis um segundo round, sacou?

Arregalei os olhos para ele.

- Como assim?

- Ele foi lá em casa, todo tímido, todo estranho, E DO NADA ELE TAVA ME EMPAREDANDO!

- Jura?

- Disfarça a cara de taxo, seu idiota. – ele tinha dito, rindo.

A felicidade dele podia ser vergonhosa para ele, de certa forma, mas ele estava. Estava tão feliz quanto qualquer pessoa daquele circulo, mesmo se ele dissesse que era só um caso, mas ele estava tão e tão feliz.

Eu invejei ele.

- Nossa, Sasuke. Seu irmão veio! – disse Sakura, parecendo surpresa – Como o Sai deixou ele entrar, eles não terminaram?

- Pelo que eu soube...

Olhei ao redor mas não vi sinal de Itachi. Nenhum sinal só. Resolvi procurá-lo. Por algum motivo, achei que era aquela a hora de falar com ele. É. Pra ficar feliz, como o Suigetsu. E andou, e empurrou pessoas. E eu sabia que tinha bebida em meu, mas sabia que tinha que ver o meu irmão. Abri a porta de um quarto qualquer.

E eu vi.

Desejava não ter visto, mas vi.

Alguém me explica por que diabos ele estava enroscado com aquele filho da puta? Han? Ele não tinha terminado com ele, ele não tinha mandado ele embora? Ele não tinha o chutado como qualquer outro? Fiquei alguns segundos apenas observando. As mãos do meu irmão, a língua, os olhos fechados. Os cabelos sendo soltos.

Os olhos abertos. Os olhos nos meus.

- Sasuke... – ele sussurrou, parecia triste.

Mas por que eu me importaria se ele estava triste? E eu que queria morrer?

- Você tem algum tipo de deficiência mental? – eu disse, olhando para ele com nojo – O que diabos você tá FAZENDO? – gritei a última palavra, o ódio subindo. Arranquei o maldito garoto dele. Sai não é? Eu **odeio **o simples som do nome dele. Até hoje. Odeio ainda mais a cara sem expressão dele. Sem nem pensar, sem nem piscar, o soquei.

- NÃO TOQUE NO MEU IRMÃO, SUA VADIA!

E ele continuava a me olhar como se não se importasse.

- Por que não? – ele perguntou. – Por que eu não posso tocar nele, Sasuke-kun?

A pergunta me atingiu como uma pedra. Por que ele não podia?

"_Porque ele é meu"_

Foi a resposta que veio a minha mente. Mas não foi o que eu disse.

- Que seja. Foda-se.

E saí daquele quarto. Ouvi Itachi me chamar, mas não me importei. Ele estava atrás de mim, o filho da puta, mas eu não me importava. O elevador não chegava, então eu fui pelas escadas. Ele ainda atrás de mim, gritava pelo meu nome. Eu ignorava. Por que diabos aquele viado tinha que morar na Cobertura?

Senti meu braço ser puxado com força, e eu fui jogado com força. Itachi me segurava, as mãos prensavam meus ombros contra a parede.

- O que deu em você? – ele disse, exasperado.

- Sai... me solta! – tentei me soltar, mas ele voltou a me empurrar.

- O QUE deu em você, Sasuke? O QUE?

- VOCÊ TINHA TERMINADO COM ELE! – gritei, como se aquilo fosse alguma explicação.

- E o que que tem isso? - ele disse, evitando mais uma tentativa mina de fulga. Ele estava tão perto.

- Como assim? Você parece uma... uma puta se esfregando em todo mundo!

Os lábios dele estavam tão... tão vermelhos.

- Eu sempre fiz isso e você nunca reclamou, o que mudou agora, Sasuke?

- NADA!

- ME DIZ QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA! – agora ele gritou também. – EU NÃO TÔ TE ENTENDENDO!

- E VOCÊ VEM DIZER ISSO PRA MIM? QUEM NÃO TE ENTENDE SOU EU, ME DEIXA!

A atenção dele era toda, toda minha. Os olhos negros pela primeira vez em tanto tempo brilhavam, e eram para mim.

- Por que você não em entende? – perguntou Itachi. Eu desviei meus olhos, mas ele os buscou mesmo assim. – POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO OLHA MAIS PRA MIM?

- PORQUE EU NÃO POSSO, PORRA! SAI DE PERTO DE MIM!

- POR QUE DIABOS VOCÊ TÁ AGINDO ASSIM COMIGO? É A HISTÓRIA DOS NOSSOS PAIS? AINDA?

- NÃO! – gritei. Estava ficando desesperado. Meu coração tava doendo. Olhar para ele era algo fatal.

- ENTÃO O QUE É?

Não, eu não podia olhar. Eu tinha que fugir. Sem nem um pouco de delicadeza ele epgou meu rosto com a mão e virou para si.

- POR QUE, ENTÃO?

- PORQUE TE OLHAR ME MACHUCA! – gritei. Pronto. Fodeu. – PORQUE VOCÊ ME DEIXA NAUSEADO, FAZ EU ME SENTIR BEM, FAZ EU ME SENTIR MAL! PORQUE EU NÃO POSSO AGUENTAR AMAR TANTO VOCÊ, ITACHI, POR ISSO! PORQUE EU NÃO SUPORTO A IDÉIA DE QUERER TANTO MEU PRÓPRIO IRMÃO.

Os olhos arregalados dele. A respiração ofegante minha. Ele me soltou. Era agora que ele me bateria, era agora que ele me xingaria, que ele me mandaria para morar com alguma tia aleatória. Abaixei minha cabeça, tão envergonhado. Por que eu tinha dito aquelas coisas? Por que eu tinha gritado aquilo?

- E como você acha que isso faz _comigo? _– ele disse, chegando perto de mim. – Eu tinha que te proteger. Eu devia... eu não posso te machucar...

Ele estava insuportavelmente perto. Eu senti minha respiração sair do meu peito, minhas mãos tremiam e meus joelhos não existiam mais. Eu não existia mais. Ele, por sua vez, tinha os olhos fixos na minha boca, uma das mãos agora na minha face. Eletrocutava.

- Desculpa, Sasuke.

E ele me beijou.

Os lábios eram iguais, as línguas se encontravam e eram gêmeas. Eram bocas irmãs que se conheciam tão bem, era como beijar minha boca. E por Deus, como se encaixava. Com os olhos fechados, as mãos no pescoço, aquilo era o certo. Aquilo era como sempre devia ter sido. Eu e ele, juntos, como amigos, irmãos, amantes.

Eu me agarrei a ele como se só disso dependesse minha vida, e acho que realmente, era só disso que ela dependia. Ele passava as mãos pelo meu rosto, pelo meu cabelo, como se nunca tivesse tocado ninguém daquele jeito. Eu senti as lágrimas salgadas dele junto com a saliva.

E eu o amava. Por Deus, eu queria gritar para o mundo que eu o amava. Que sempre amaria, que ele era meu, e eu era dele. Eu não me importava. Eu só queria ele, e ele somente.

Mas alegria de pobre dura pouco.

Ele logo quebrou o beijo e me olhou, assustado.

- Não, não. – ele disse, parecia tão confuso quanto nunca. – Eu devia te proteger, eu não devia... Meu Deus...

E então ele foi embora, saiu correndo pelas escadas. Eu pensei em ir atrás, correr junto com ele. Mas não pude, minhas pernas não se mexiam. Deixei-me cair no chão, passei os dedos pelos meu lábios.

Puta que pariu.

NA: Oi gente :] Desculpem pela demora, ou será que vocês já se acostumaram? Acho que sim! UISAHUISHUIHS. Tomara que gostem do novo capitulo e mimimiz. Aleluia decidi qual será o fim da fic, então, PROVAVELMENTE ela sairá mais rapido e tudo mais. YAY, façam todos, YAAAAAY.

Desculpa,mas sem resposta para review hoje. TEEENHO que dormir ou morrerei.


	7. Álbum de fotos

Eu voltei pra festa depois do que aconteceu. Por mim eu teria dormido na casa de qualquer um dos meus amigos, mas fugir não me parecia o mais sensato. Bem, sejamos sinceros, e o que seria sensato quando você acabou de ser beijado pelo seu irmão? E o que seria sensato quando todas as luzes, música e vozes parecessem estar tão distantes, e o único barulho que você ouvia era a respiração ofegante que até alguns minutos estava tão perto dos seus ouvidos? A cada risada que eu escutava, e a cada bêbado que vomitava no tapete barato, a única coisa que eu queria eram os degraus, as mãos que eu já conhecia tão bem, e aquela sensação de ser tirado do meu corpo. Aquela felicidade tão boa, única. Eu só senti tal felicidade naquele momento, e eu morreria para tê-lo de volta.

Porque uma resignada parte minha dizia que ele era único, e assim o seria. Não conseguia ver ele se repetir, tinha certeza que não o viria. Itachi, provavelmente, não conseguiria nem me olhar mais. E eu? Eu conseguiria olhar para ele?

Você? Você conseguiria olhar para o seu irmão/ã?

Porque quando nós dizemos, ou apenas cogitamos certas possibilidades, elas sempre parecem fáceis. Do pensar para o agir, passamos por vários obstáculos, inclusive nossa covardia, mas depois que você age... Só sobra o arrependimento. Só sobra a angustia e o medo do dia seguinte. Esquecemos as vezes que lidamos com pessoas, e as pessoas tem suas próprias emoções. Quando você apenas cogita, imagina alguma situação na sua cabeça, você apenas imagina a reação da outra pessoa. Imagina essa reação da forma que você quer que ela seja. Mas, no fim, nós nunca sabemos como elas vão reagir. Meu estômago embrulhava só de pensar em como Itachi agiria comigo.

Tobi me levou para casa. Ele estava sorridente como sempre. Chegamos e ela estava escura. Pensei em ir falar com ele, mas a porta do seu quarto estava trancada. Deixei para lá, muito provavelmente ele precisava de um tempo. Eu precisava de um tempo. O que eu faria se o visse de novo, como eu reagiria? Eu estava tão... tão confuso!

Fui para a minha cama, achei que ficaria horas rolando nela, sem conseguir dormir, mas o que aconteceu foi exatamente o contrário. Logo eu estava sonhando. No sonho, eu estava andando pelo supermercado, procurando por chocolate. Tobi tinha me mandando comprar chocolate para o aniversário do Itachi e lá estava eu. Eu andava e andava e não achava a porcaria do chocolate, até dar de cara com Sasori e Deidara. Os dois estavam abraçados, sentados em cima de uma prateleira, lá no alto.

- Vocês sabem onde tem chocolate? – eu gritei para os dois, eles pareciam TÃO alto.

- O Itachi? – perguntou Sasori – Lá no fundo do corredor.

- Não! Eu disse chocolate! – eu gritei de volta, mas eles só riam e riam. Ficavam passando a mão um no rosto do outro e continuavam a rir.

- Nós sabemos que, na realidade, o que você quer é o nii-san. – disse Suigetsu, logo atrás de mim. Ele sorriu para e mim e foi embora, dando as mãos para Juugo. Eu voltei a olhar para frente e realmente, no fim do corredor, estava Itachi. Ele sorria. Sorria tão abertamente que chegou a me machucar. E então eu decidi ir até ele, provavelmente ele podia saber onde estava o chocolate. E estranhamente parecia que ele nunca chegava. E nunca e nunca e nunca e nunca. E cada vez que eu corria para chegar nele, mais longe ele ficava. E o sorriso dele se apagava cada vez mais. E então mais pessoas começaram a ficar em cima das prateleiras, e todas elas gritavam comigo. Jogavam coisas em mim. Mas por que? Eu só queria ver o meu irmão! E só queria saber se ele tinha a bosta do chocolate que o Tobi tanto queria! E então, do nada, o Sai pulou na minha frente e começou a gritar:

- POR QUE EU NÃO POSSO TOCAR NO SEU IRMÃO, SASUKE? POR QUÊ?

E então todos começaram a gritar junto. E eles gritavam e gritavam e...

- Sasuke, você tá legal? – a voz de Tobi me tirou de meus sonhos. Olhei ao redor, tinha molhado a cama de suor. – Você tava gritando.

- Eu?

- Sonho ruim? – ele perguntou, indo até a minha cortina e a abrindo. – Meu Deus, você está horrível!

- Obrigado Tobi. Você, realmente, tem o dom de ajudar as pessoas. – eu disse, enquanto colocava a mão na frente dos olhos, tentando me proteger da luz. Ele sorriu e colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Mamãe sempre me diz isso! – ele respondeu. – Vem, vem! Levanta, sua bixinha!

- Pra que?

- Eu e você vamos dar uma volta.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas para ele, com um ar de incredulidade.

- Por favor, dê-me um bom motivo para sair com você.

- Primeiro: - ele começou, sentando na ponta da minha cama – São três da tarde, e não tem almoço em casa, logo ou você sai comigo pra comer ou morre de fome. Segundo, o Itachi acordou com AQUELE humor hoje e...

- OK, EU SAIO COM VOCÊ!

Não demorou muito para eu e Tobi estarmos na rua. Fazia tempo que eu não saia com ele. Nós morávamos na mesma casa, mas nunca tivemos muita proximidade. Muitos motivos podem ser dados a isso, tal qual a nossa falta de algo em comum, ou minha simples falta de saco com ele. Alegria de mais sempre me deixou meio irritado. Aliás, alegria de mais me soava como falsidade. Ninguém é feliz o tempo todo, todos nós temos problemas. Uma pessoa que vive sempre rindo, com aquele sorrisinho na cara, certamente está escondendo algo muito ruim. E essa era uma impressão que eu sempre tinha quando estava com Tobi. Como se uma máscara escondesse o verdadeiro rosto dele.

- Você quer o número quatro, número sete ou número dois?

- Quatro. Detesto esse lugar.

- Então por que escolheu o quatro?

- Se eu não comer nenhum, eu vou comer o que?

Ele ficou alguns segundos me olhando, intrigado.

- Nada, eu acho. – sorriu de novo e se voltou a recepcionista, pedindo dois números um. Tobi comia bastante também, mas nunca ficou realmente gordo. Uma barriguinha quem sabe, mas nada que durasse. Ele estava sempre com uma garota. Mas, diferentemente do meu irmão, ele era legal com elas. Pelo que eu sei, todas elas eram para ser namoros firmes, pelo menos. Não que algum tenha durado muito. O máximo que eu me lembro foi uma garota loira, que durou uns 5 meses. Todas tinham certos problemas para lidar com a hiperatividade do Tobi.

Comemos em silêncio por alguns minutos.

- E aquela história do descabaço, Sasuke? – ele perguntou como se perguntasse como tinha sido meu dia.

- Deixei pra lá. – respondi – Quero dizer, aquela coisa toda com o Naruto foi um fracasso.

- Só o Naruto tem um pênis e um ânus por aqui? – perguntou Tobi, alto de mais, olhando para os lados, como se esperando que alguém respondesse. Babaca que só ele.

- Fala mais alto, FALE MAIS ALTO!

- Não não, seria vergonhoso pra você! – disse, sorrindo para mim, como se orgulhoso de se preocupar tanto comigo. Aí estava o problema do Tobi. Não é que ele fosse chato nem nada, era mais uma questão de: ou ele era muito, mas muito babaca, ou era ingênuo que chegava a dar pena, ou, e o mais provável, ele gostava de pagar de idiota. Não sei se porque as meninas gostavam, ou porque ele gostava de ver as pessoas se irritando com ele e desejando que ele morresse lentamente. – Mas sabe, Sasu-chan, eu realmente acho que isso é o melhor a se fazer.

- O que?

- Parar com essa coisa de ajuda do Itachi e tudo mais. – continuou ele, mordendo um pedaço de do sanduíche, e falando de boca cheia – Por vários motivos.

- Exemplos.

- Tipo, primeiro: a primeira vez deve ser algo especial, deve mesmo. Até porque vai ser a única vez que você vai lembrar pro resto da sua vida. E você não quer ter a lembrança de, sei lá, você e um garoto bêbado, num quartinho aleatório e um edredom, né? Principalmente se você gosta de alguém.

Senti-me horrível quando concordei.

- E também, pedir pro Itachi não me parece uma boa idéia. Ele é apegado de mais a você pra, simplesmente, deixar você pra alguém. Eu sabia que ele ia dar acessinho quando realmente visse você com alguém.

Fiquei de cabeça baixa, comendo. Eu sabia que se eu ficasse em silêncio ele continuaria a falar, e o meu lado bobo realmente queria ouvir alguém falar sobre o que Itachi sentia por mim. Por Deus, quando foi que eu voltei a ter 12 anos mesmo?

- Desde que você era pequeno, ele sempre ficava querendo te proteger. A porcaria do tempo todo, não me impressiona que você tenha se machucado pouquíssimas vezes. Era só você tropeçar que lá ia o Itachi te pegar, te colocar no colo, perguntar se tinha machucado. Era só um garoto implicar contigo que lá ia ele dar uma lição no pobre menino, que, aliás, nunca mais chegava perto de ti. Sempre foi assim.

E sempre foi mesmo.

Tobi continuou a dar mais exemplos, mas eu tinha as minhas lembranças. Não teve uma vez que eu precisei do meu irmão e ele não compareceu. Se não fosse por ele, eu estaria morto. Se não fosse por ele...

Eu senti algo esmagando meu peito. Naquele momento eu queria vê-lo, eu queria tanto, mas tanto vê-lo que me causou dor física. Comecei a imaginá-lo ali, do meu lado. Sorrindo para mim, mandando-me calar a boca, comendo, ou só me olhando. Eu podia ficar horas ali se ele só me olhasse. E então eu desejei tão ardentemente que ele não fosse meu irmão. Mesmo que por dois minutos, desejei que ele fosse só uma pessoa qualquer, que nós fossemos desconhecidos e tivéssemos nos conhecido em alguma festa aleatória, e então, o fato de o querer tanto fosse banal. E então nós poderíamos andar de mãos dadas e eu poderia beijá-lo naquela lanchonete mesmo. Ou numa praça. Ou em qualquer lugar.

Eu queria tanto, mas tanto beijá-lo.

Por que tinha que ser daquele jeito? Aliás, qual era o grande problema de amar o seu irmão? Pois era exatamente isso que eu sentia: amor, um amor tão grande que estava começando a me sufocar. O fato de eu o desejar tanto, por que isso tinha que ser pecado? O que é pecado? Por que amar o meu irmão era um pecado? Quem diabos um dia disse que isso seria pecado?

O fato era que eu mesmo sabia que era errado. Que era contra _regras _ou algo do tipo. Mas, Deus, eu só pensava nas regras agora, quando estava longe dele. Quando ele estava perto de mim era... Não sei. Não sei explicar.

Tobi terminou de comer e me deixou em casa, ele ia para a casa de uns amigos. Peguei o elevador e olhei-me no espelho. Sabe aquela sensação de quando você não se reconhece? Quando você fica se olhando por vários e vários segundos, e o seu reflexo parece ser outra pessoa, mas não você? Era o que me parecia. A noite anterior tinha acabado com toda e qualquer esperança que eu tinha de um dia voltar a ser "normal". Parecia que aquele pequeno momento da escada tinha dividido minha vida em duas. Existiam dois Sasukes. O Sasuke-quero-ser-melhor-que-o-meu-irmão e o Sasuke-quero-O-meu-irmão.

Na realidade, pensar na palavra "irmão" doía.

Entrei no apartamento rezando para que ele estivesse fora, que tivesse saído. Mas Deus não é lá muito chegado comigo e nunca atende minhas preces. Não de imediato, pelo menos. Mas então, lá estava ele, sentado no sofá. A mesinha na frente estava coberto por fotos e álbuns. Fiquei parado na porta por alguns segundos, pensando na possibilidade de dar meia-volta e ir embora, mas quando ia colocar essa idéia em prática, ele levantou a cabeça, olhando-me.

E ele sorriu.

- Vem cá. – ele disse, ainda com aquele sorriso. Não era um sorriso, daqueles grandes, daqueles de verdade. Era um sorriso só de lábios. – Senta aqui.

- O que você tá fazendo? – perguntei, tentando fazer a minha voz não tremer. Andar até ele já era difícil, quiçá sentar ao lado dele.

- Vendo umas fotos nossas. Suas, na realidade. Eu tendo a colocar meu dedão em cima da minha cara em todas elas. – sentei-me no sofá e ele se esticou sobre a mesa, para pegar uma foto na ponta oposta. Voltou a se sentar e a mostrou para mim, sem se preocupar em manter distâncias. Qual era o problema dele? Distância devia ser algo crucial naquele momento, ele devia saber disso. E as nossas cabeças praticamente se encostando, os ombros e joelhos se tocando, definitivamente, era atrito de mais.

- Lembra desse dia? – Itachi perguntou – Quando a gente foi no parque em Suna.

- Ah. Claro. Eu e você achando que íamos para a praia, e Papai nos leva pro meio do deserto.

- Ele nunca foi bom com crianças. Na realidade, eu gostei bastante. Você que ficou com cara de emburrado a viagem toda. – ele deu uma leve risada, colocando a foto de volta na mesa e já indo pegar outra.

- Não é que eu estava emburrado, é que entrava areia nos meus olhos o tempo todo! – contestei, irritado. Itachi sempre teve a maniazinha de dizer que eu estava emburrado, por Deus, emburrar é coisa pra criança!

- Você tá emburrado agora também.

- NÃO TÔ NÃO! – cruzei os braços e olhei para o amontoado de fotos, uma chamando minha atenção. – Aquela ali no meio de você e do papai, você realmente se parece com ele.

- Parecia.

- Parece.

Alguns segundos de silêncio constrangedor. Eu e Itachi raramente tocávamos na morte deles, não como um assunto casual, pelo menos. Todos os meses íamos ao cemitério e trocávamos as flores murchas por novas. Sempre no exato dia do incêndio.

Meu irmão pegou outra foto e se virou para mim, chegando perto para me mostrar. Foi rápido de mais, eu nem notei o que fazia. Meu corpo inteiro se encolheu e eu tentei ficar o máximo possível longe dele, o que, graças ao braço do sofá eram alguns centímetros. Ele me olhou, assustado.

- O que... o que foi isso?

- Desculpa, eu...

- Você tá com medo de mim, Sasuke? – ele disse, parecendo tão decepcionado. Não. Não decepcionado com o que eu fiz. Decepcionado consigo mesmo.

- Não, não!

- Desculpa por ontem. – ele disse, virando-se para frente e abaixando a cabeça. – Eu não queria, juro, eu não queria.

Abaixei a cabeça também, o nó na minha garganta apertando ainda mais. Ouvir a voz dele triste daquele jeito parecia pior do que qualquer outra coisa que já experimentei.

- Não tem problema. Juro, eu... eu não me importo.

- Eu tinha prometido. Desde pequeno eu prometi. Prometi que te protegeria, prometi que me sacrificaria se fosse preciso. – ele levantou a cabeça e me olhou. Eu fui arrancado de dentro de mim quando vi lágrimas nos olhos negros dele. – Você é a coisa mais importante para mim, Sasuke. Eu não posso... Eu não posso.

Ele balançou a cabeça, abaixando-a de novo. Por Deus, eu jurava que ele estava chorando. Ele não podia chorar. Não o meu nii-san, meu irmão não chorava. Ele era aquela criatura perfeita e inatingível, a pessoa quem eu sempre quis imitar. Meu ídolo, meu herói, imortal e inatingível. Para mim ele era invencível. Não. Não podia ser eu a fazê-lo chorar.

Abracei-o. Sem medo de nada, eu só queria abraçá-lo e foi isso que eu fiz. Senti pequenas gotas na minha camisa e quis morrer. Meu coração doía de tal forma que eu julgava impossível. Eu queria tanto olhar para ele, tanto. Eu sabia, eu sempre soube, olhar para ele era mortal. Eu não me seguraria se o olhasse nos olhos. Mas eu sabia, também, que não queria me segurar. Estava farto de me segurar.

Lembrei-me de Naruto. Lembrei-me do que ele me disse.

Por que eu devia privar-me de minha felicidade? Pelo que? A coisa que eu mais queria naquele momento era tê-lo em meus braços, era estar nos braços dele. Era esquecer todos os laços estúpidos de sangue. Eu só queria... tê-lo. Só isso. Era pedir de mais? Era amar alguém um pecado tão grande?

Com os meus dedos levantei a cabeça dele. O olhei nos olhos. Negros, lindos. Passei meus dedos pela face dele, realmente tão parecida com a do nosso pai. Ele segurou a minha mão e a colocou em seus lábios, beijando a palma, deitando a face nela com os olhos fechados. Eu quis chorar.

Mas eu o beijei.

Beijei-lhe a bochecha, os olhos úmidos, a testa. Eu gostava tanto e tanto de cada uma dessas partes. Beijei-lhe as mãos e cada um dos dedos. E finalmente, beijei os lábios. Estavam salgados de lágrimas e mais uma vez, eu senti. Senti algo que nem a palavra felicidade consegue dar nome. As mãos dele no meu cabelo, as minhas no rosto do meu **irmão**.

Não, não. Pensar nessa palavra doía.

Ele era Itachi, eu era Sasuke. Nada de Uchiha, nada de sangue, nada de laços. Éramos duas pessoas que queríamos ficar juntas e não podíamos. Mas queríamos tanto e tanto e tanto.

Separamo-nos, e ele segurou meu rosto, olhando-me. Parecia assustado.

- Você sabe o que está fazendo?

- Não faça perguntas difíceis.

- Você entende o que está fazendo? Isso é errado, você sabe que...

- QUEM disse que isso é errado? – eu respondi, irritado. – Por que diabos isso é errado?

- Nós somos irmãos. – ele respondeu, continuando a olhar-me. Eu sabia. Eu entendia. Mas eu não queria entender, nem saber. Eu preferia ignorar toda e qualquer razão.

A única coisa que me importava era ele. Estar com ele. Ser dele.

- Eu não me importo.

E deixei que ele me abraçasse. Sim, eu sabia que teriam conseqüências. Eu sabia que aquilo era embarcar em um erro.

Mas você já se sentiu tão completo que parece que você não cabe dentro de si? Tão realizado, que não consegue em pensar em mais nada que queira? Tão feliz que chega a doer?

Então você me entende.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**NA: **capitulo saiu rápido, façam YAY! Eu disse que agora que sei o final as coisas vão sair bem mais rápido, nem se preocupem. Mas claro, darei uma parada por esse mês pelo menos. Vestibular é AGORA bitches, já foi um sacrifício arranjar tempo para escrever esse chap. Mas não queria deixar vocês esperando tempo de mais, então, aproveitem. E me desejem boa sorte!

E falem que vocês não queriam ter cada fotinho que estava jogada na mesa, hein! haha

**Resposta das reviews:**

**Von Cherry****:** OPA, FUI ESTUPRADA, LOLZ! SAUIHSUIAHUIHUHI Obrigada pela review!

**Prii O.****: ** só de imaginar o Sasuke gritando isso, deixou-me toda felizinha e babante. Ah, Uchihacest é tão divers e lindo, que me dói o coração. PORRA, te juro que fiquei com medo do Naruto ter ficado totalmente OOC! Mas daí mandei pra porra, quero dizer, o Naruto é um bom amigo e às vezes – BEM às vezes – faz uns discursos lindos da porra, então não errei tão feio. E BRIGADA NEGA, SUA REVIEW É SUPER IMPORTANTE!

**Aluada Ninfadora**: mas nos coloquemos no lugar do Itachi, né. Mas enfim, espero ter conseguido colocar um pouco da visão dele nesse capitulo. E obrigada, adorei tua review!

**Ivana das Brumas**: Obrigaaada pela sorte, vou precisar mesmo! UISHIUSH. E pobre Sasu-chan, né? Será que ele vai ter um final feliz? TANTANTAN, vai ter que ler pra saber, hahaha.

**Hanaee****:** UIHSAIHSAUIHSI. Sasuke vive, praticamente, uma série de TV, tipo 24 horas q. É, eu não faço piadas engraçadas. MAS VIU, nem demorei, faça yaay! Obrigada pela review!

**danyela49****:** lol XDD. Ele é emo mas... mas.. só quer ser feliz, poxa! Obrigada pela review!

**reila crazymm**: haahaaa, o fato de eles morarem juntos só AJUDA, né? UIHSAUIHSAUIH. Obrigada pela review!

**:** mas é CLARO que o Itachi só tava com o Sai porque parece com o Sasuke u_u. Isso é tão óbvio que chega a me doer. Por isso cansei de ItaSai, IUAHSUHSAUI. Obrigada pela review!

**Juh DuMal ^^:** SUIAHSUIAHUIHS, mas o Tobi deve ser super bom pra cuidar da gente. Ou devia. Tobi não existe mais, hahaha.

**- Romanisama**: que fique claro que o fato da fic ter sido postada mais cedo, foi exatamente por causa da ameaça. MEDO OK! SAUIHSAUIHUISH. Brincadeira, SUPER obrigada. Fiquei toda mimimi com tua review.

**sango7higurashi**: naruto É esperto brow, mimimi i.i OBRIGADA pela review!

**Yuna-chan s2**: GRITOU? Sério? POR QUEEE? SUIHSUIAHUISH. Ok ok o.o UIHS. Obrigaaada pela review, espero mesmo que ela esteja se desenvolvendo bem. Uma das minhas MAIORES preocupações é deixar ela NATURAL, sabe i.i

**Liamcleaff:** uisahihsauihs continuarei, yay! Obrigada pela review;

**Aiki****:** UISHAUISHAUIHSUIAHS. Aaaah, que bom que tu gostou tanto! Mas olha bem, tem várias ItaSasus muito boas. Mas realmente, na verdade, é que o casal é muito inexplorado, hm. Devia ter mais pelo mundo. Obrigada pela review!

**Kuroyama Izumi****:** tentei dar uma olhada nos erros, ok? Sério, desculpa. É que as vezes eu acabo não revisando. Espero não ter deixado nenhum escapar. Obrigada pelo toque, deixou-me mais atenta! E obrigada pela review.

**Koorime Hyuuga:** essa coisa do tu se estende desde "e você sou eu", haha. Dei uma parada, ok. Obrigada pela review.

RayY-chan: OH, NÃO, NÃO MORRA! SAUIHSUIAHIS. Obrigada pela review!

**Merrick Kirie****: **ainda bem que gostou do beijo, YAY! Obrigada pela review, moça!

EV: acho que vai ter lemon sim. Tudo vai depender da atmosfera da fic e de como EU vou estar. Se eu estiver feliz, sim, se não, não. E isso depende uma palavrinha que começa com vês e termina com tibular –q IHSAUIHSAUIH. Obrigada pela review.

**Camis****:** aaah, Camis-sama! Você sumiu, onde estão as atualizações das tuas fics, heeeein? HAHA. Ah, mas o Itachi ama muito o irmão para sodomizá-lo, IUHSAUHUSIAH. Obrigada pela review.

**Sta-Leticia****:** continuei o mais rápido que pude, sauihsuiahs. Obrigada pela review!

**eouisa****:** sua review me fez rir, juro. UISAHIUHSUAI. Obrigada!

**LyaraCR**: UIHSHSIAHAH, bêbado? Não tinha pensado nisso! Haha. Obrigada pela review, E pela idéia!


	8. Um lugar especial

Mãos, respiração, suor.

Lágrimas também.

Depois daquele momento no sofá lá estávamos nós. Itachi mantinha a boca colada na minha e eu não sabia como a mão dele podia estar em tantos lugares ao mesmo tempo. Aquilo era humanamente impossível!

Fomos pro quarto dele e a minha respiração doía. É... era como se não existisse ar suficiente, e o que conseguia chegar aos pulmões os queimava.

Vi que ele virou um retrato de papai e mamãe que estava em cima da mesinha.

Tentei fazer com que a imagem dos dois, sorridentes, não entrasse em minha frente, não que tenha sido muito difícil, já que dois segundos depois do ocorrido eu fui jogado contra a cama do Itachi. Ele ficou alguns segundos ali me olhando e eu pude jurar ver arrependimento em seus olhos. Mas – graças a Deus – durou poucos segundos. Não demorou muito para toda a extensão do meu corpo ser preenchida com o corpo do meu irmão.

E eu sentia a boca dele, as mãos dele, e os pequenos gemidos feitos propositalmente tão perto do meu ouvido. Senti as mordidas, senti o calor. O suor pingava dos meus cabelos e nós ainda estávamos com nossas roupas. Uma vontade tão grande, mas tão grande de tirá-las...

Não sei quantas vezes eu tive que me controlar para não o chamar de 'nii-san'.

Eu nunca tinha notado o quanto o quarto do meu irmão era abafado. Ou eram as circunstâncias do momento, ou eu nunca tinha passado realmente muito tempo lá. Nunca tinha notado a foto minha que ele tinha ao lado da cama. Nunca tinha notado o pôster do L'arc~en~Ciel, e nunca tinha notado que a o lençol era azul e listrado, mas estranhamente, a fronha do travesseiro era estampado de Bobs Esponjas. Por alguns segundos pensei em perguntá-lo o porquê da controvérsia, mas cheguei na resposta por mim mesmo, algum tempo depois.

Itachi sempre foi uma controvérsia. Uma atrás da outra. Incrível como se pode tirar conclusões das pessoas por lençóis e fronhas.

Não que eu tenha tido todos esses devaneios naquele momento. Não, não, isso foram devaneios em momentos de lembranças. Naquele momento eu estava bem mais interessado em onde a língua daquele maníaco estava indo.

Indo. É. No passado. Aliás, uma possibilidade do passado. Porque bem no momento a porta de casa se abriu e ouvimos a voz não-tão-distante do Tobi. Não preciso dizer o puta susto que foi.

No susto eu joguei Itachi para longe de mim, fazendo ele cair com um estrondo no chão. Ele rapidamente se levantou e sussurrou algo como "levanta e arruma o cabelo". Confesso que eu estava num estado meio grogue, demorei alguns nano-segundos para pensar no que significava "cabelo" e porque aquela palavra me soava tão familiar. Logo me recuperei de meus devaneios e o obedeci. Itachi esticou os lençóis da cama, eu liguei a TV e nós no sentamos. Parece cena de filme mas: no exato momento em que nos sentamos, Tobi abriu a porta do quarto. Ah, doce clichê.

- Oi primos! – ele acenou para nós, sorrindo – Ah! Que dia, hein? Que dia! Vocês estavam vendo fotos? Porque eu vi umas ali na sala...

- Não. Fantasmas. – respondeu Itachi. Uma marca roxa muito suspeita no pescoço dele me fez quase corar. Eu tinha feito aquilo? Eu? Por Deus, no que eu estava me tornando?

- Não teve graça. – retorqui. – Como a maioria das suas piadas.

- Minhas piadas são sem graça? – perguntou ele, olhando-me com um ar de falsa ofensa – Você sabe como ferir, Sasu-chan.

- O que vocês estão assistindo? – perguntou Tobi enquanto se sentava no chão, ignorando a nossa mini-discussão.

- Ah. Érm. – Olhei para a TV meio atônito, na tela passava algum programa que eu nunca tinha visto. Aliás, nem sei que canal era aquele.

- Especial de HanaKimi. – respondeu Itachi, parecendo muito interessado no programa. Pisquei algumas vezes. Desde quando ele gostava de doramas?

- JÁ TÁ PASSANDO O ESPECIAL? – gritou Tobi, virando-se para olhar para Itachi – Você dissse que me avisaria!

- Acabei de avisar.

- Vocês assistem doramas? – perguntei. Não tive respostas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Está tudo aí? Trouxe tudo? - Itachi me olhou enquanto arrumava minha camisa. Lancei a ele um olhar irritado.

- Pare de parecer a mamãe. É irritante.

E ambíguo, eu quis adicionar. Quero dizer, foi ele que me desarrumou! Ele que veio com "mimimi, eu te levo pra escola hoje, tá chovendo" . E eu, essa pobre virgem criança aceitei, na maior inocência. Quando do nada, já dentro do carro, ele começa a me agarrar! Tirou minha camisa, deixou-me marcas! Maldito Uchiha Itachi.

- Droga, você ficou com um chupão!

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃO! – ironizei. – Poxa, e você NEM AGIU como um vampiro e tudo m...

Fui cortado pelos lábios dele. Por Deus, eu juro que me sentia uma garotinha. Minhas pernas amoleciam cada vez que nossos lábios se tocavam. Eu sentia cada pêlo do meu corpo arrepiar quando ele tocava os dedos em mim. Somente a porcaria dos dedos dele já me arrepiava, nem conto o que "arrepiava" quando as coisas se aprofundavam.

Ele se separou de mim e deu um leve sorrido, de lado.

- Reclama mais e eu não te levo pra escola.

- Blábláblá, vai logo que eu to atrasado. E não é escola, é faculdade.

Vocês não conseguem ter idéia da minha vontade de sorrir. Não, de rir. Gargalhar! Éramos nós dois naquele carro pelas ruas. Só nós dois, e quem viria algo errado naquilo? Uma música tocando e nós simplesmente não precisávamos falar nada. Era estranho como às vezes ele olhava para mim e sorria. _Sorria. _Aquele sorriso que ia até os olhos. Fazia meu coração doer.

Ele me deixou na frente da faculdade e foi estacionar o carro. Pensei em esperá-lo, mas dei de cara com Sasori.

- Você veio com o Itachi? – ele perguntou, aquela cara de tédio. Assenti, enquanto olhava para Deidara, que estava a alguns metros dele. O loiro parecia estranhamente satisfeito com alguma coisa. – Quero falar com ele.

Apontei pro carro e ele foi em direção de Itachi. Suspirei, bem... eu não ia poder ficar com ele todo segundo de tempo, não é? Quero dizer, ele tinha os amigos dele. Ele tinha a vida dele em que não me incluía, haha, por que eu ia ficar magoadinho? Não é como se eu fosse algum tipo de maníaco possessivo, eu conseguia lidar bem com o fato de que os olhos negros dele não vinham somente na minha direção. Não, não mesmo.

- Sasuke, por que você tá amassando o seu caderno? – a voz de Naruto se fez presente, e quanto eu olhei pra ele, o loiro deu um pulo para trás. Obviamente, exagerando. – QUE OLHAR MEDONHO! PIOR QUE O DO GAARA!

- Pare de ser exagerado. – eu disse, virando para ele e cumprimentado o resto de gente que o acompanhava. Entre o pessoalzinho estava: Neji, Gaara, Lee e Shikamaru. Deixei-me levar pelo fluxo deles e entrei na faculdade.

- E você socou o Sai por quê? – perguntou Shikamaru para mim – Você realmente gosta de buscar problemas, né não?

- Ele me provocou.

- Ele disse que tava só se amassando com o seu irmão. Você não devia puxar briga com o Sai, ele tende a se vingar. – retrucou Shikamaru, uma sobrancelha erguida. Tentei bloquear a imagem dos dois juntos. Ah, e fazia tão pouco tempo! De certa forma, se eu fosse pensar, eu tinha beijado Sai indiretamente pois ainda devia ter resíduos de saliva dele na boca do meu irmão. AH! AH! NOJINHO! – E você bem que podia parar de fazer caretas estranhas olhando pro nada.

Ignorei o comentário dele. Era o mais fácil a fazer. Vocês podem dizer que isso é grosso ou até mesmo covarde, não me importo. Eu não vou gastar saliva e intelecto com gente como o Shikamaru. TÁ! Eu sei, ele é realmente inteligente e todos esses detalhes que eu ignoro também. Só não acho nada disso relevante para a minha existência, muito menos para o meu bem-estar. Ignorar é uma arte.

A aula de Direito Penal foi – sem grande surpresas – entediante. Kakashi-sensei por mais que seja um grande e ótimo professor, às vezes sabe como dar no saco. Sem falar que ele mesmo parece entediado com a própria matéria, louco para sair e fazer algo diferente. O engraçado é que Kakashi-sensei nem ao menos é muito mais velho que meu irmão. Não **muito**. E já é professor! Ele realmente sempre foi uma lenda. Sozinho, realmente. Nunca vi Kakashi-sensei pelas ruas, nunca mesmo. Via ele conversando com alguns outros professores, mas nada que revelasse uma grande amizade. Devo dizer, aliás, que ele tem uma leve – e super bem-vinda – predileção por mim.

Acabou essa aula e a maioria dos alunos continuou na sala, menos eu. Não estava afim de assistir a próxima aula, era algo chato tipo Filosofia do Direito, que, sinceramente, não me interessava. Estava com um puta vazio dentro de mim, acho que queria comer alguma coisa, então estava indo para a cantina. Às vezes eu realmente me perguntava se gostava do meu curso. Na maioria das vezes eu estava completamente entediado com ele, não tinha saco para tarefas nem nada. Estranhamente me saia bem, mesmo sem grandes esforços.

Fui tirado da minha crise-existencial-de-curso por mãos que saíram não sei de onde, Só me vi sendo arrastado para dentro de um Box do banheiro e olhos negros tão pertos dos meus, que eu tive que piscar algumas vezes para colocá-los em foco.

- Itachi? – perguntei, atônito. Claro que ele não respondeu verbalmente! Mas é óbvio que o grande-Uchiha-pegador-de-menininhos-no-banheiro não iria me responder verbalmente, ele não gastaria saliva falando! Ele tinha que enfiar a língua na minha boca, me apertar contra ele, colocar minhas mãos para cima e começar a sessão estupro.

Mentira: estupro é algo não consentido. E por Deus, eu consentia cada ato dele, cada pequena coisinha que ele fazia. Era como esquecer tudo, meu tédio, tudo.

E por alguns segundos eu notei que um estranho vazio que eu estava sentido – e que eu, estupidamente, tinha associado com fome – sumiu. Simples assim. Se isso fosse tornar rotineiro seria ridículo. Sentir-me daquela forma toda vez que ele não estava aqui, não estava comigo, não ia ser saudável. Ah, ia ser ridículo!

Itachi era realmente bom naquilo. Juro, ele me fazia sentir coisas que eu nem sabia que podia sentir. Mas às vezes ele era bruto de mais.

- Ai, - reclamei – Poupa o cabelo.

Ele só sorriu e voltou a atacar meus lábios. E a puxar meu cabelo. Ele não se importava muito com os meus nervos, ou ele se esquecia totalmente que eles existiam.

- Mas tá machucando! – voltei a reclamar – Eu juro que não existe mais um centímetro de pele meu que não tenha alguma marca sua!

- Jura? Impede que outra pessoa a marque, então. – respondeu no meu ouvido.

- Possessivo.

- Foi bem eu que bati no garoto que estava te agarrando, não é?

Dei um leve empurrão nele, nos separando.

- Não. Você só me arrastou por uma festa inteira, me jogou num carro e foi embora, sem nem me explicar.

Itachi arqueou uma sobrancelha. E aquele olhar inexpressivo dele voltou a sua face. Não me importei na hora.

- Você estava se agarrando com aquele loiro no sofá...

- Loiro que VOCÊ escolheu para eu me agarrar!

- Você jura que você quer discutir relação? NO BANHEIRO?

Ele me olhou meio incrédulo, e eu pensei em perguntar de onde diabos tinha vindo aquela discussão mesmo. Mas alguma coisa dentro de mim me deixava com raiva dele. E era aquela raiva antiga, aquela raiva de... irmão. Deixei minha mão cair e meu olhar ficou um pouco perdido. Concordei com ele. Ele suspirou, me deu um leve beijo e saiu. Demorei-me um pouco no banheiro, peguei minha mochila no chão e logo saí também, dando de cara com Naruto e Sakura. Deixe-me levar pelos dois, sem realmente ouvir a conversa deles. Apenas pequenos pedaços como:

- Kakashi-sensei nos manda fazer redação e fica lendo aquele livro dele...

- Você acha que tem ramén aqui na praça de alimentação de direito?

- Naruto... o que diabos você tá fazendo no prédio de direito?

- Eu não tinha aula hoje, daí quis vir ver a aula de Direito.

- Você tem problemas!

Chegamos na cantina e Sakura me pegou pela mão, me puxando para alguma mesa. Sentei-me e logo do meu lado se sentou Naruto. Acabei me distraindo e começamos a conversar. Coisas banais e tudo mais. Entretanto, devo dizer que realmente gostava de estar com aqueles dois. Eles podiam ser irritantes, Naruto podia ser absurdamente idiota e Sakura estranhamente melosa. Mas eu gostava dos momentos que eu tinha com eles. Ok, alguns.

Risadas estridentes me tiraram dos pensamentos idiotas e eu fui praticamente obrigado a olhar para a mesa no centro do salão.

Mas era um idiota mesmo.

Ele e aquele grupinho dele. Ele e uma garota do lado. E do que ela tanto ria? E o que ele tanto falava para ela? E porque Tobi estava sentado tão perto dele? Tive vontade de rir, gargalhar. O que ele queria com aquilo, quem ele pensava que era para me fazer de idiota?

E por que eu estava com um estranho aperto no peito, um nó na garganta, e uma vontade compulsiva de matar?

E eles continuaram e rir e falar alto. De certa forma eu tinha que me lembrar que aquela era uma cena rotineira, eles sempre faziam estardalhaço. Podia ser com briga, podia ser com qualquer coisa. Eles nunca eram quietos. E sempre tinha garotas no meio deles.

Mas eu não conseguia ser racional: a simples visão de Itachi do lado de qualquer pessoa, _qualquer _pessoa era insuportável. Não agüentei, eu saí dali. Corri pelos corredores agora vazios. Ignorei os chamados de Sakura e Naruto, os dois provavelmente não entendiam o que estava acontecendo. Nem eu entendia, juro.

Não demorou muito para alguém aparecer, e não foi bem quem eu queria ver no momento.

- Parece que você está fazendo de tudo pra gente ficar sozinho. – ele sorriu. Por que diabos Itachi andava sorrindo com tanta freqüência? Muito provavelmente porque o filho da puta sabia que isso acabava comigo. Literalmente acabava comigo. Mas de certa forma, naquele momento, eu não estava muito feliz com o sorriso dele.

- Não sei porque eu iria ficar sozinho com você.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente mais uma vez e me puxou para dentro de uma sala aleatória. Era uma sala bem grande, daqueles tipos de sala de auditório. Devia ter uns duzentos lugares e estava meio escura, se não fosse pela luz de um slide projetado no quadro.

Ele chegou perto de mim mas eu o empurrei. Por alguma razão – que eu não conseguia identificar como ciúme doentio – eu o queria longe de mim. Estava enojado dele. Por que diabos ele não podia ter ido falar comigo no intervalo? Ou pelo menos olhado para mim, em vez de ficar rindo com aquela gente... e aquelas garotas!

E quando eu notei eu estava falando tudo isso em voz alta.

- O que você quer dizer com passar o intervalo com você? – ele perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Eu ri seco.

- Eu achei que a frase é bem explicativa, sabe...

- Mas eu sempre passo os intervalos com meus amigos...

- E garotas.

- Não seria suspeito do nada eu ir passar o intervalo com meu otouto?

Eu sabia que ele estava certo. Puta que pariu, claro que seria suspeito. Claro que as pessoas iriam questionar, até mesmo meus amigos. Não é como se eu sempre tivesse amado Itachi. Ou amava. Sei lá. Às vezes eu me perguntava quando esses sentimentos começaram.

- Que seja. – respondi, dando de ombros. Itachi balançou a cabeça negativamente e me olhou, novamente sem expressão. Eu já devia ter aprendido, com os anos de convivência, que quando ele tinha aquela expressão "sem expressão" (isso soou bem paradoxal, desculpem) era sinal de perigo. Mas eu nunca fui bom em aprender com anos de convivência nem nada. Ainda mais quando o assunto era meu irmão.

- Mas você é realmente uma criança, não é, Sasuke? – ele disse, a voz fria – Eu achava que você tinha crescido um pouco entende. Achava que você já era pelo menos um pouco adulto!

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Acho que o que eu disse já se auto-explica. – respondeu, ironizando o que eu tinha dito há alguns segundos atrás.

- Eu sou criancinha de mais para você, é isso?

- Não _para mim_. Para a situação! Ou você achou que nós íamos andar de mãos dadas por aí, sorrindo e mostrando pro mundo como nós somos um **casal **feliz?

- Eu achei que pelo menos nós não iríamos agir como se o que a gente tem não existisse.

- E eu lá agi assim? – ele me olhou, um ar incrédulo. Eu não conseguia acreditar na cara de pau do filho da puta.

- Ah, não! – eu ia erguendo o tom de voz cada vez mais. – Ah não! Todo cheio de sorrisos, todo cheio de mimimis com aquela guria do teu lado. Só faltou comer ela na mesa.

Ele continuou a me olhar como se eu fosse um ser de outro mundo.

- Você é paranóico, Sasuke. É sério. Você tem sérios problemas.

- EU tenho problemas? – gritei, apontando para mim – Logo EU? É! Logo eu que não CONSIGO MANTER MEU PINTO DENTRO DA CALÇA!

- Para de gritar. – ele disse calmo.

- EU GRITO SE BEM ENTENDER! – passei as mãos pelos cabelos e ri. Ri de algo completamente sem graça. Aliás, o som da minha risada ecoando pela sala foi extremamente mórbido. – Não sei como eu pude achar que isso sequer pudesse dar certo. Não sei como eu pude achar que você... que você fosse a coisa certa pra mim! A gente não combina, a gente... ah!

Ele continuou a me olhar inexpressivo. Suspirou e também passou as mãos pelos cabelos, se parecendo tanto comigo há alguns segundos atrás. Sem falar nada ele abriu a porta. Ia sair. Isso me deixou com raiva. Como ele podia simplesmente sair desse jeito, sem dizer nada? Sem me rebater, sem lutar comigo _por mim_. Saí atrás dele.

- Volta aqui. Volta aqui, seu merda, eu não terminei de falar!

Ele se virou e caminhou lentamente até mim, de cabeça baixa. Eu o peguei pela camisa e o fiz olhar para mim. Continuava inexpressivo.

- O que quer que tenha acontecido entre a gente foi um relapso das nossas mentes. Nunca vai se repetir. Eu não quero que você fale comigo, eu não quero você perto de mim!

- Me chamou de volta pra que, então? – ele perguntou. Eu fechei os olhos com a dor, alguma coisa machucava de mais o meu peito.

- Exatamente pra te dizer isso: - disse, num sussurro. Parecia que minha voz não ia mais conseguir sair. – que você não precisa, nunca mais, voltar.

Ele ficou me olhando por alguns segundos. Delicadamente tirou minhas mãos da sua camisa e começou a andar na direção contraria a que ele tinha ido, deixando-me para trás.

Nenhuma resposta. Nem um simples vestígio de tristeza nos olhos deles. Senti vontade de vomitar. Não me importei, aproveitei que já estava com meus pertences e saí daquele lugar. Aquele corredor parecia se fechar em mim, parecia me apertar. Desci as escadas e saí daquela Universidade. Apenas um lugar me ocorria para onde eu podia ir. Para onde eu queria ir. Lá ninguém me atrapalharia.

Não deu muito tempo para eu ter o seguinte pensamento: por que nós tínhamos brigado mesmo?

Os olhos inexpressivos dele era tudo que eu conseguia ver enquanto andava. As mãos dele nas minhas, afastando-me... E aquela dor lancinante. E a vontade de correr de volta e abraçá-lo, e pedir perdão (por mais que eu ainda achasse que ele estivesse errado) e nunca, nunca mais o soltar.

Cheguei no portão do cemitério e o abri. O verde cobria a terra cheia de lápides. E aquela paz me encheu. Eu gostava daquele lugar, realmente gostava. Empurrei o portão negro e entrei, fazendo meu caminho pelas lápides até o meu destino. A lápide branca cheia de flores vermelhas, ficava embaixo de uma grande árvore de flores rosas: Sakura. Eram as flores preferidas de mamãe. Olhei para os nomes cravados na lápide: Uchiha Fugaku e Uchiha Mikoto. Fiquei em pé, olhando para onde meus pais jaziam.

Eu sei que às vezes sôo dramático, até mesmo exagerado. Mas tem momentos que eu me pergunto se essas coisas só acontecem comigo. Já não me bastava meus pais mortos, agora eu me apaixonava pelo meu irmão. E eu sabia, sempre soube, que aquilo era um erro. Fadado a dar errado. Eu e Itachi nunca conseguiríamos ser felizes.

Quando você se imagina mais velho e feliz, você pensa em uma família grande e cheia de crianças e todas essas coisas. Você se imagina rodeado de amigos e com aquela pessoa que é o amor da sua vida, e que você não consegue se ver sem. Pois agora, tentando pensar, eu não conseguia me ver nesse futuro com Itachi. Não feliz, pelo menos. Mas toda vez que eu tento pensar em alguém que seria insuportável viver sem, era o rosto dele que me vinha na mente. Os olhos negros, o cabelo liso e comprido, o nariz reto e as mãos. Ele como um todo. Acho que se uma parte só dele sumisse era como ter a mesma parte sendo arrancada de mim.

Tenho que admitir que sou egoísta e mimado, sempre fui. Desde muito pequeno. Uma parte minha sabia que eu e Itachi sempre seriamos um do outro, mas não por completo. Como seria? Eu e ele para sempre vivendo na mesma casa? O que as pessoas iam comentar, era claro que elas notariam algo estranho. Tobi um dia se casaria e nós? Nós provavelmente arranjaríamos alguma garota, e seriamos sensatos e nos casaríamos, mesmo que apenas como um disfarce. Mas a simples imagem de Itachi chegando em casa, vendo os filhos e alguma mulher qualquer doía. Doía tanto que chegava a ser insuportável. Eu o queria para mim a cada momento e só para mim. E eu sabia que isso era doentio.

Quando foi que eu fiquei doente desse jeito, pai? Por que vocês não me protegeram, hein? Aquela situação chegava a ser insuportável.

Por que logo ele de todas as pessoas? O mundo era um lugar bem cheio, eu tinha que escolher logo ele?

Era estranho notar que o simples vontade de não amá-lo me machucava. Eu o amava e ponto. Aquilo tinha se tornado uma parte de mim, ou quem sabe, tinha se tornado que eu sou. Eu era Uchiha Sasuke e amava Uchiha Itachi. Não tinha como lutar ou me manter longe dele. Eu sabia que iria voltar, que iria querê-lo de novo. Era forte de mais, mais forte que meu orgulho ou meu bom senso. Meu amor não tinha bom senso, não tinha razão. Eu o amava e isso era razão o suficiente.

- Nos desculpem. – eu disse, abaixando a cabeça. Parei de lutar e deixei que as lágrimas escorressem.

Ouvi os passos na grama. Eu sabia quem era, por isso não me virei. No fim das contas, ele era a única pessoa que saberia onde me achar.

Senti os braços dele ao meu redor, abraçando-me por trás. A respiração dele no meu pescoço. Itachi me apertava tanto e tanto que chegou a me machucar. Mas a dor era boa. Se era aquela dor que eu iria sentir para tê-lo perto de mim, eu não me importava. A dor que viesse. Eu lutaria com ela, eu a suportaria. No fim ele curava todas.

- Se você queria fugir, vir aqui foi meio óbvio. – ele sussurrou. Não respondi. Não queria falar. Eu só queria ficar ali quieto e para sempre. Até que algo me veio em mente:

- Nós estamos num lugar público.

- Que seja. – ele disse, me apertando um pouco. – Somos irmãos olhando para os pais mortos, é natural.

O silêncio novamente. O vento balançava os galhos das árvores, fazendo algumas flores caírem em nós.

- Nunca mais repita aquilo. – ele disse depois de algum tempo.

- Repetir o que?

- Que eu não sou a pessoa certa para você.

Abri os olhos vagarosamente e deixei o vento bater no meu rosto. Segurei nas mãos dele e as apertei forte como resposta, dizendo:

- Nunca mais.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

Chegamos em casa algum tempo depois. Viemos andando desde o cemitério e era uma boa andada. A casa estava vazia pois Tobi provavelmente ainda estava na faculdade.

Itachi me pegou pela mão, sem falar nada. Notei que ele não tinha trancado a porta, mas deixei pra lá, minha mente estava ocupada com outras coisas. Foi me conduzindo até o quarto dele. Eu não ousei falar também. O quarto estava pouco iluminado e um pouco bagunçado. Mas eu acho que estava tão nervoso que isso era apenas um detalhe.

Ele se virou para mim e me beijou. Não aquele beijo rápido e cheio de desejo, foi tão diferente. Ele segurava o meu queixo e tocava nos meus lábios tão vagarosamente. Era como sentir o amor dele vindo dos lábios.

Minhas mãos tremiam.

Ele me conduziu vagarosamente até a cama, sentando-me nela. Sentou ao meu lado e continuou a me beijar, aprofundando um pouco agora. As mãos dele começaram a viajar vagarosamente por mim. Cabelos, olhos, queixo, pescoço, tórax e pernas. Surpreendi-me quando notei que as mãos dele também tremiam.

Itachi se separou de mim e ficou me olhando. Acariciou os meus cabelos e o meu rosto. Não sei quanto tempo ele ficou só assim porque eu me perdi no tempo também o observando.

- Eu queria que fosse, não sei, especial pra você. – ele disse e eu não pude deixar de dar um leve sorriso, e então o beijei.

Que se dane. Seria especial. Seria com ele. A única pessoa com quem eu poderia querer perder minha virgindade. E por Deus, sentir as mãos dele, os beijos... era como se tudo aquilo fosse tão certo. Como se os olhos nos meus e os cabelos negros pingando suor fossem sempre estar lá. E eu queria tanto que estivessem.

- Você escutou isso? – ele perguntou de repente, olhando-me preocupado. Eu neguei. Não tinha escutado nada. Ele ficou alguns segundos olhando para a porta mas logo voltou a sua atenção para mim.

Meu coração doeu o tempo todo. Mas era aquela dor boa, aquela dor de felicidade. Quando eu senti a pele dele na minha foi como morrer. Nada podia ser tão, nada podia ser melhor do que aquela sensação. E quando ele beijava o meu pescoço e mordia a minha orelha. E quando eu ouvia ele gemer quando eu fazia alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Sentir que ele possivelmente se sentia tão bem como eu era ainda mais excitando.

A boca dele na minha e os nossos dedos se entrelaçavam o tempo todo. E quando ele estava dentro de mim e nós éramos um só... éramos completos. Naquele momento nós estávamos como sempre devíamos estar. Naquele momento eu entendi que Uchiha Sasuke nunca seria um sem Uchiha Itachi. Nós nascemos com o mesmo sangue, viemos do mesmo ventre: era nosso destino ficar juntos. Unidos. Em corpo, em alma. Em qualquer coisa.

Eu o amava mais que tudo. Eu o amo mais que tudo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

Itachi estava me levando para a faculdade. Nós riamos o caminho todo. O dia de ontem tinha sido, simplesmente... o melhor dia da minha vida. Por alguma providência divina Tobi só chegou em casa de noite, o que deu para mim e Itachi tempo o suficiente para repetir pelo menos três vezes. Eu não podia dizer que estava bem fisicamente.

- Fica aí, eu vou lá estacionar o carro. – ele disse quando chegamos na frente da faculdade. Eu saí e fui andando em direção ao Hall de entrada. Algumas pessoas me olhavam estranho, devia ser pelo meu jeito peculiar de andar. Pelo menos naquele dia. Itachi tinha morrido de rir quando me viu indo para a cozinha de manhã. Tobi, obviamente, não tinha entendido nada. Mas era bobo e riu junto de toda maneira.

Quando eu cheguei no hall de entrada notei uma puta multidão aglomerada no quadro de avisos, algo que eu realmente estranhei, aquela quadro era raramente lido. Mas mais estranho foi o fato que do nada as pessoas me olharam e ficaram em silêncio. Cochichavam umas com as outras e me olhavam de forma estranha. Entre essas pessoas estavam alguns colegas e amigos meus.

Eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo, embora tenha notado que qual que seja o o motivo, estava naquele quadro.

Desci as escadas e as pessoas iam abrindo caminho para mim, ainda cochichando. Eu podia decifrar algumas palavras ditas, por mais que elas não fizessem sentido. A medida que eu chegava perto do quadro elas foram fazendo sentido.

Duas fotos. Duas fotos protagonizadas por dois garotos. Os protagonistas? Eu e meu irmão. Eu e meu irmão no cemitério, abraçados. Eu e meu irmão numa escada, beijando-se. Em cima da primeira estava escrito: "amor fraternal?"; abaixo da segunda, a seguinte frase: "acho que não".

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**NA: **E então, sentiram minha falta? Eu disse que podia demorar um pouco por causa do vestibular, mas consegui deixar um novo capítulo para vocês antes da segunda fase! Sim, meus amigos, PASSEI PARA A SEGUNDA FASE, VOCÊS NÃO TÊM ORGULHO DA ESCRITORA QUE VOS FALA? *O*. Enfiiiim, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, né? Ele demorou para ser escrito, e acho que foi o maior até agora o.o. Mas enfim, enfim, mais uma vez: espero que tenham gostado. Tchau minhas criaturas, até o próximo.

AH SIM, melhor avisar: segunda fase próximo fim de semana e depois férias. Mas, vou acabar viajando depois do Natal. Espero conseguir postar antes do Natal, mas às vezes minha criatividade prega peças em mim, então... é capaz de próximo capitulo sair só ano que vem. PROMETO QUE FAREI DE TUDO PARA ISSO NÃO ACONTECER! Mas achei mais juntos avisar vocês antes!

E me desculpem possíveis erros de digitação/gramática. Minha beta saiu e eu queria postar hoje, não sei se entro amanhã. Desculpem. Mesmo.

Ah e obrigada pra todo mundo que lê, mas muito principalmente a:

**Sta-Leticia, Prii O., , luciaalmeida, Juubi, eouisa, Juh DuMal ^^, - romanisan, Hanaee, Koorime Hyuuga, Hinaxchan, Camis, Watermellon Lala-Sama, Von Cherry, danyela49, Lia Mcleaff, Nanechan, Viictória Girotto, Tia Kirie, Kiara Uchiha Hiwatari XP e Twilight of Heaven-Broken Doll.**

Por terem deixado reviews bonitas e vistosas(?), porque são as reviews que fazem a gente querer voltar e escrever e tudo mais.

Tchau o/


	9. E veio a tempestade

Senti o chão desaparecer sob meus pés. As pessoas ao meu redor mais pareciam fantasmas do que amontoados de ossos. Não sabia o que fazer. As palavras cochichadas. "Não acredito nisso". "Logo o Itachi-sama?". "Incesto". "Que nojo".

Que nojo.

QUE NOJO!

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?

Virei-me lentamente ao ouvir a voz de Itachi, senti minha cabeça doer ao notar a expressão de escárnio dele, com Sasori e Deidara o escoltando. Com passos firmes ele andou até o mural, passando por mim sem nem ao menos me olhar. Com as mãos na cabeça olhou para as fotos. Meu estômago deu milhões de voltas quando ele começou a rir. Sasori e Deidara riam também.

- Ok, ok. – disse Itachi, colocando as mãos nos meus ombros. – No final foi realmente engraçado.

Eu não ousava me mover. As pessoas no corredor deixaram de olhar para mim para olhar para o trio que tanto ria. Deidara andou até mim, dando um tapa na minha cabeça.

- Olha a cara dele! Nós realmente te pegamos não foi, Sasu-chan?

- Achei a brincadeira um pouco baixa, para ser sincero, mas a cara de desespero do Sasuke foi, realmente, impagável. – disse Sasori, sorrindo de lado. Mas logo voltou com sua habitual cara de tédio e se dirigiu para as pessoas no corredor – E vocês, o que estão fazendo aqui? Me admira que tenham acreditado numa montagem tão fajuta.

"Montagem?" alguns cochichavam, enquanto eu continuava estático, as mãos de Itachi em meus ombros eram a única coisa que me fazia conseguir ficar de pé. Meu irmão riu com desdém para as fotos.

- Pegue Deidara, sua obra de arte. Você já deu seu troco no Sasuke. Olha como meu irmãozinho ficou pálido. – deu uma palmadinha na minha bochecha.

- Idiota! – murmurei, empurrando-o para longe de mim. Achei que era certo fazer alguma coisa. – Não coloque meu rosto nessas suas fotos pornográficas.

Algumas pessoas no corredor agora riam. Frases como "haha, mas era tão óbvio, sério que você acreditou que era verdade?". Outras continuavam a nos olhar atravessados. "Isso ta muito mal explicado".

Itachi rasgou as fotos e as colocou no bolso. Parou na minha frente e deu sua óbvia batidinha de dedos na minha testa.

- Eu não sabia que eles tinham feito isso. Te salvei de novo, otouto. – Por alguns segundos nossos olhos se encontraram, e eu senti um aperto estranho. Estavam tristes. E com aquele sorriso de máscara, saiu. Deidara saiu rindo e Sasori nem ao menos me olhou antes de virar as costas e sair.

O ar finalmente entrou em meus pulmões enquanto as pessoas iam de dispersando. Algumas riam de mim, outras me olhavam acusadoras. Aquela encenação ridícula provavelmente feita de ultima hora só tinha enganado os idiotas. As fotos eram óbvias, minha reação era óbvia, tudo aquilo gritava a verdade. Mesmo assim eu ainda me sentia agradecido. Por mais que uma parte minha realmente tinha vontade de encontrar Itachi e gritar para ele que, se ele quer encenar ele mesmo, devia pelo menos saber interpretar ele mesmo. Nunca o vi tão fora do personagem.

- Esses amigos do seu irmão são meio loucos, não são? – disse Sakura,  
chegando perto de mim com seu ar esbaforido, seguida por mais alguns colegas – Quero dizer, tinham que colocar aquelas montagens logo no hall de entrada?

- Você não conhece eles mesmo, pelo jeito. – riu Kiba – Se não fosse para todo mundo ver, não teria graça.

Eles continuaram com a sua falação inútil, pela qual eu não tinha nem o mínimo dos interesses. Olhei ao redor, vendo Suigetsu com um cigarro na mão, chamando-me discretamente. Dei uma desculpa qualquer e fui até ele, que sorria desdenhoso.

- Seu irmão, Sasu-chan? – ele ia começar a rir, mas acabou se engasgando na fumaça do cigarro. Eu nunca citei isso, mas tenho um belo olho gordo. Já o coloquei em prática várias vezes e sempre funciona. Uma vez quando eu e Itachi éramos pequenos, mamãe tinha feito bolinhos de arroz. Adoro bolinhos de arroz, e Itachi os detesta. Mas só para me encher, ele cismou de comer o último bolinho de arroz. Olhei-o com tanta intensidade que ele se engasgou de tal forma com o bolinho que foi parar no hospital com parada respiratória, ficou lá por uns dias. Ele até hoje diz que essa foi a "tentativa fracassada de matar o Itachi um". A dois seriam uns dois anos depois quando... Desculpem, saí do assunto inicial. Enfim, Suigetsu ia rir, mas tossiu, reclamou, e então prosseguiu – Sasori mandou falar que não precisa agradecer. Itachi pediu para não falar com ele até o final do dia, e que você vai voltar pra casa com o Kisame hoje. Ele e o Tobi têm assuntos a resolver.

- Ele sabe quem foi?

- Quem foi o que?

- Que tirou a foto!

- Como é que eu vou saber? Eu lá leio a mente daquele seu irmão? Não leio nem a sua, e até já vi você peidar, quiçá a do Itachi. Pel'amor de Deus, você faz cada pergunta, Sasu-chan.

Eu e Suigetsu continuamos a andar pelo corredor, ele falando trivialidades e eu também, por mais que não fosse trivial o que atordoasse minha mente. Tentava o máximo parecer natural e não atordoado.

- AH! AH! – Suigetsu do nada se escondeu atrás de um pilar.

- Que isso, seu...

- NÃO FALA COMIGO, SOU UM PILAR, FICA AÍ NA FRENTE.

Logo entendi o motivo. Juugo passava por nós. Ele passou por mim, dando um leve sorriso.

- Brincadeira de mau-gosto que fizeram com você.

Dei de ombros e ele continuou a andar. Parecia mais abatido e triste do que o normal Juugo já era. Virei-me para falar com Suigetsu, que agora tinha voltado com sua expressão normal de "nada-nessa-vida-me-atinge- enquanto-tiver-algo-para-beber".

- Que viadagem foi essa de se esconder do Juugo? – perguntei. Ele me olhou de forma falsa-ofendida.

- Epa, epa, não vamos desvirtuar o assunto, e você que deu pro seu irmão? – ele apontou para mim enquanto balançava negativamente a cabeça.

- Cala a boca e me responde.

Ele suspirou e olhou para os lados. Puxou-me até o banheiro e, pela segunda vez na minha vida, tive o (des)prazer de ver o Suigetsu surtar.

- Isso... ISSO NÃO FAZ SENTIDO SASUKE!

- O que?

- EU? Eu e o Juugo! HAHA, era melhor eu catar a Karin e... – ele parou como se analisando a idéia. Uma cara de profundo asco tomou conta de suas feições. – Não. Não era. Não acredito que falei isso. Mas enfim eu fui falar com ele, sabe? A gente meique conversou, e ele disse que tava com essas dúvidas também, e daí eu disse "porra, legal, então, o que que a gente faz?", daí do NADA a gente tava se pegando de novo, sabe? Lá em casa, a gente se atracou de tal forma que sei lá cara, foi muito estranho. Daí tá, estávamos lá, e de repente a gente tava pelado, e ele queria enfiar aquilo em mim e eu SURTEI, SACOU? Gritei com ele e disse para ele nunca mais aparecer na minha frente, que eu tava só zuando que... que... – ele suspirou, caindo de joelhos no chão. – Eu fiquei com medo entende? Com medo da gente... Medo das pessoas falarem, de tudo. Eu tento tanto parecer de boa com as coisas, mas no fim, eu sou só mais um procurando a aceitação de todo mundo.

Suspirei olhando para aquela estranha versão do meu amigo ele no chão.

- Você vem falar de medo pra mim? – ri de forma triste. Ele me olhou por trás dos cabelos que lhe caiam no rosto.

- Você teve vontade de fugir?

- Tive. – respondi. – Muita. Era o mais fácil não é? Esquecer o que eu sentia e seguir o caminho mais óbvio, mas... – dei de ombros, sorri de lado – Nada faria sentido.

Ele ficou alguns segundos me olhando. Devagar, levantou-se. Sorriu.

- Às vezes você fala umas coisas inteligentes, Sasu-chan.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cheguei em casa já era tarde da noite. Eu e Suigetsu acabamos saindo depois da aula e dispensei a carona do Kisame, e acabou que demorei para voltar para casa. Abri a porta devagar, tirando os sapatos na entrada. Pulei no meu lugar quando a luz da sala se ligou.

- Tão tarde.

- AH, Itachi! – gritei. Meu irmão estava sentado na poltrona, aquela cena básica de filme de quando a garota volta pra casa, depois que fugiu para a formatura, e o pai a pega quando ela volta. A diferença é que no filme tudo acaba bem. No meu caso...

- Kisame me falou que você ia sair com o Suigetsu. Por que não me avisou?

- Por que avisaria?

- Boa resposta.

- Você pegou quem fez aquilo? – perguntei, sentando-me no sofá na frente dele.

- Não. Isso não importa. – respondeu, levantando-se. Olhei abismado para ele.

- Como assim não importa? – perguntei. – A pessoa pode fazer de novo, pode, sei lá! Ela sabe!

- Não faz diferença, otouto. Boa noite.

Sem mais ele apagou a luz da sala, deixando apenas o abajur ligado e saiu para seu quarto. Ouvi o som abafado da porta se fechando.

Eu estava assustado.

Não. Não era por causa daquela foto, daquele tumulto todo. Não era por causa de que agora as pessoas me lançassem olhares estranhos. Não era por causa de que eu sabia que agora a minha situação e a de Itachi tinha piorado mil vezes mais. Não era por causa do surto de Suigetsu. Nem de ele ter acabado agarrando o Juugo na minha frente no bar, e me deixou sozinho com aquele velho que sentou-se ao meu lado e começou a me perguntar "como era ser jovem e bonito?". O que me assustou mais do que tudo foi o tom de voz de Itachi. Não era indiferente, não era controlado. Não era irritado por eu ter chegado cedo, não era nada. Era como sempre foi.

Como antes de tudo acontecer.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Foi difícil acordar. Uma parte de mim rezava para que eu pudesse continuar na cama por toda eternidade. Meu peito parecia pesado, minhas articulações doíam. Por alguns minutos desejei que eu tivesse contraído a gripe suína ou alguma coisa do tipo que fosse me fazer ter uma desculpa para ficar em casa e...

- ACORDA DORMINHOOOOCO! – Tobi gritou, dando chutes na minha porta. – HOJE VOCÊ TEM PROVAAAAA!

Puta que pariu, eu tinha me esquecido! Cacete, e agora? Pensei em pedir ajuda para Itachi e... Mas por algum motivo aquilo doía. Pensar em Itachi doía, porque me lembrava de ontem. Aquele tom de voz dele, o jeito dele, o olhar inexpressivo queimava meu cérebro. Parecia que seria menos constrangedor olhar para ele depois de uma briga, do que depois de ontem. Por quê? Por que eu simplesmente não sabia como agir. Se eu devia ir na onda dele, se eu devia perguntar se eu tinha feito algo, se eu devia...

- LEVANTA LOGO, SEU POIA!

Chutei as cobertas e comecei a me arrumar. Saí do meu quarto como quem ia para forca. Itachi já estava na porta, de costas para mim.

- Pega um pão, e corre pro carro. Já estamos atrasados.

Em dias normais eu reclamaria. Em dias normais eu diria "foda-se, você que espere". Mas não. Eu peguei o pão o mais rápido que pude para o seguir. Pela primeira vez em anos ele preferiu as escadas ao elevador, descendo-as rapidamente na minha frente. Entramos no carro, sem dizer uma palavra. Chovia.

- Itachi...

- Quais desses CDs você prefere? – ele perguntou, cortado-me. Senti o nó na minha garganta se apertar ainda mais. Mas eu não ia deixar transparecer. Meti os pés no porta-luvas e afrouxei minha camiseta.

- Tanto faz.

Olhei para fora da janela o tempo todo. Não trocamos uma palavra. Tantas coisas entaladas na minha garganta, mas eu não dizia nada. Orgulho, obviamente. Nem a pau que depois de ter sido cortado e ignorado daquele jeito eu ia ser quem acabava com o silêncio. Pedir explicações. Ele me devia as explicações, óbvio, mas eu que não ia ficar as pedindo. Toquei um foda-se para aquele maldito.

Mas doía pra caramba.

Quando chegamos na escola ele simplesmente murmurou um "não posso te levar hoje", referindo-se ao fim da aula. Deu-me vontade de dizer "dane-se, eu vou a pé", mas achei que seria criancice de mais, e sinceramente, eu que não ia a pé. Que seja aquela tortura, mas ir a pé seria impossível.

Assisti a ele sair andando na chuva, andei alguns passos atrás dele. Era isso. Provavelmente aquilo tudo era para ajudar na encenação para as outras pessoas. Talvez ele tivesse ficado bravo quando eu o empurrei? Talvez ele achasse que eu e o Suigetsu tivéssemos feito algo de estranho na noite de ontem. A verdade era que aquela porra não fazia sentido nenhum. Completamente do nada aquele garoto para de falar comigo como se eu tivesse feito alguma coisa. Será que ele achava que eu tinha feito aquelas fotos todas? Não, não. Ele não chegava a ser tão tapado. Aliás, chamar o Itachi de tapado era meique besteira minha, porque ele era muita merda nesse mundo, mas não era tapado. Somente para algumas coisas, tipo Tetris e RPG. Itachi nunca foi muito bom em Tetris, ao contrário de mim. Sempre fui muito bom, realmente. Mas ele não.

Fiquei nesses pensamentos resumidos a devaneios e Itachis, e quando vi já era quase fim do dia. A próxima aula seria Processo Penal, e sinceramente, não tinha nem o mínimo saco para ver aquela aula. Usei de toda minha malandragem para fingir uma convulsão, mentira, fingi só uma dor de barriga. Aproveitei aqueles corredores vazios e me sentei no chão de um deles, no terceiro andar. O terceiro andar é interessante porque o teto é de vidro. Gosto de teto de vidros, principalmente em dias de chuva. E aquele era um dia de chuva. Lembro-me que Itachi dizia que um dia moraríamos numa casa com teto de vidro. Bosta, não queria pensar em Itachi logo naquela hora.

- SASUKE! – a voz de Sasori me fez levantar a cabeça. Ele corria até mim, parecendo aliviado. – Achei você. Ai, tenho que avisar o Deidara e o Tobi. – ele discou rapidamente em seu celular, falando que "tinha me achado" e sei lá mais o que.

- Que merda é essa? – perguntei, sem entender patavina daquela situação.

- O Itachi ta te ignorando, não ta?

- O que... – minha expressão só podia ser de profundo desgosto com o assunto. Quero dizer, eu passei o dia todo tentando entender o porquê daquilo, e do nada aquele maldito vinha e jogava tudo com aquela simplicidade e com aquela cara de tédio. – Como você...

- Eu podia te enrolar, contar a história toda. Mas é melhor que ele te fale. O Itachi foi pra casa agora e ta arrumando as malas para ir embora.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Corri.

Acho que nunca corri tão desesperadamente em toda minha vida.

É como se as palavras de Sasori fossem uma música no replay na minha mente. "Ir embora". O que tinha na cabeça daquele tapado do Itachi?

A noite já chegava e eu ainda corria. Já não sabia mais onde era roupa, onde era água e onde começava meu corpo, de tão encharcado que eu estava. Ao virar a rua que dava pro nosso prédio eu o vi entrando no carro. A rua vazia, a chuva caia.

Maldito. Ainda ia levar o carro.

Quando ele estava ligando o motor eu consegui chegar perto, bati com força no capô. Não conseguia ver o rosto dele por causa das luzes do farol.

- SAIA DA PORRA DESSE CARRO! – gritei, batendo no capô mais uma vez, respirava com dificuldade. Itachi saiu do carro lentamente, ficando parado, encostado na porta. Andei até ele.

- Por que você está indo embora?

- Por que eu quero? – ele sorriu com sarcasmo. Engoli minha vontade de socá-lo.

- Eu to falando sério.

- E eu por acaso estou brincando?

- VAI SE FODER, ITACHI! – gritei. Peguei-o pelo colarinho da camisa, o prensando contra o carro. – QUAL É A PORRA DO SEU PROBLEMA, EU...

- Entra no carro. – ele disse enquanto me empurrava pra longe. Olhou-me quando viu que eu não me mexi. – Você quer ter essa conversa aqui? Seus gritos já chamaram atenção de mais, entra no carro.

Ele entrou no carro. Respirei fundo e o segui, sentando-me no banco dos passageiros. Itachi tinha as mãos no volante, os olhos fixos na sua frente. O ar era pesado, e parecia que toda minha coragem e vontade de gritar com ele tinham sumido, ao vê-lo bater no volante e abaixar a cabeça no mesmo.

- Droga, Sasuke! Por que... Por que você tinha que vir, quem te contou? Foi o Sasori, não foi. Ah, mas que bosta, você é um idiota! Será que você não vê, não entende? Han? – ele levantou a cabeça e me olhou – É por você, cacete, eu tenho que ir.

- Se você conseguir me explicar como você longe de mim for o certo pra mim, eu vou ficar muitíssimo grato.

Ele segurou meu rosto nas mãos, olhando-me com um ar incrédulo.

- Pel'amor de Deus, cala essa boca. Não fale como uma garotinha apaixonada, seu burro! Você... Ah, droga Sasuke, eu não podia te ver, isso estraga tudo! É mais difícil vendo você, eu... Droga, você está encharcado e...

Ele passou as mãos no rosto, e parou por alguns segundos, respirando fundo. Achou um posição confortável para poder olhar pra mim, dobrou uma das pernas, sentando-se por cima desta.

- O que aconteceu ontem Sasuke, não foi pura brincadeira. Tem gente que sabe e viu o que aconteceu, e não concorda.

- Quem...

- Não importa quem. Não faz diferença. Mas a verdade é que... Sasuke, como isso pode dar certo? Somos irmãos, somos feitos do mesmo sangue, filhos da mesma carne! Eu jurei no tumulo do pai e da mãe que te protegeria de tudo, e no fim fui eu que... – respirou de novo. As palavras dele eram dolorosamente sãs para mim. – Isso não é o certo, Sasuke. Não é o que você merece. Viver fugindo, um amor proibido com o seu irmão, eu sujei sua imagem! Há dias que sonho com o papai vindo e me falando todas essas coisas, e ele está certo! – jogou a cabeça para trás, respirando mais um pouco, como se todo o ar do mundo não fosse o suficiente para os pulmões dele.

- O que você está dizendo... Isso... – eu murmurei numa tentativa fraca de combater os argumentos dele. Era impossível. Ele estava _certo. _Aquela era a realidade, e não o maldito sonho no qual eu estava preso. Mas aquilo doía. Eu queria não ter acordado, eu queria ter continuado sonhando. Eu queria que ele ainda dissesse que não se importa, que ele parasse de pensar nas conseqüências. Eu queria...

- Você sabe que eu estou certo. Você sabe.

- Mas ir embora, por que... A gente podia simplesmente parar...

Ele sorriu, triste.

- Você acha que eu conseguiria? Sasuke, eu... Isso foi uma besteira. Não foi culpa sua, eu devia ter parado quando as coisas ainda podiam ser paradas. Eu tenho que ir, Sasuke, por favor, saia.

- Mas...

- Saia.

Ele se curvou sobre mim e abriu a minha porta. Meu coração estava desolado, em pedaços, mas eu o olhava com raiva. Não sei porquê, mas naquele momento, era a única expressão que eu conseguia compor nas minhas feições. Vagarosamente, saí do carro.

Não consegui o olhar uma última vez. Até hoje me pergunto o que teria visto. Lágrimas? Um sorriso aliviado? Não sei. Prefiro não saber. Talvez se eu tivesse visto o rosto dele naquela ultima noite, teria sido ainda mais difícil conseguir apagar tudo da minha mente.

Deu a partida, foi embora. Eu fiquei na chuva olhando-o até as luzes do seu carro se juntarem com tantas outras luzes. As minhas lágrimas se juntavam com a chuva.

E foi assim. Sem palavras bonitas, sem despedidas, sem beijos, sem "vou sentir sua falta"; que o meu amor, que o meu irmão, que a minha vida foi embora.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**n/a**: bem, então, como começar? Pelo oi, talvez. OK OK. Não serei hipócrita e não pedirei desculpas nem nada, porque, sinceramente, por uns bons meses pouco me importei com essa história. Estava mais preocupada com minha vida e com como arrumá-la. Mas enfim. Resolvi que eu devia um final para Love Lessons, e não, o final é o próximo capítulo. Eu não ia acabar vagamente assim. Sou sincera com vocês: não gosto de como essa fic virou, e estou tentando arrumar as coisas, pelo menos um pouco, com o final que preparei, que é totalmente diferente do qual eu tinha planejado no começo da fic.

Espero que ninguém esteja muito brava pelo meu descaso e falta de atualização. Não juro, mas espero, atualizar a fic com o último capitulo logo. Para aqueles que ainda lembram dessa fic, espero que tenha sido um bom capítulo :)


	10. An And and not an End

Se você me perguntar se eu lembro de algo, eu mentiria se dissesse que não lembro de nada. Lembro de chuva, lembro de Naruto aparecer do nada na minha rua e me tirar dela. Lembro-me de ele ligar para uma ambulância. Febre, vômito. Lembro-me de olhares preocupados, sedativos e sono. Lembro-me de acordar, de melhorar, de ir pra casa. Lembro-me do vazio, lembro-me de Tobi me dizendo que as fotos foram somente brincadeira, lembro-me de não me importar.

**apatia** _s. f._ 1. Falta de energia; 2. Indiferença.

Que mês foi aquele? Novembro, se não me engano. Os próximos dias foram simplesmente horas passando. Não posso dizer que foi um típico fim de relacionamento – eu não tinha os amigos me dizendo para "seguir em frente" ou qualquer coisa do tipo, nenhum deles sabia que eu e meu irmão tínhamos qualquer tipo de relacionamento. Para eles eu estava, simplesmente, em algum tipo de mau-humor eterno.

E as horas se transformaram em dias, que se transformaram em meses, que se transformaram em anos. Veio minha formatura, veio meu casamento, veio meu primeiro filho. Veio o dia que Itachi se transformou numa mera memória e não mais em uma dor constante no meu peito. Não minto que até hoje, quando estou aqui, digitando isso tudo, pensar nele não doa. Mas não é mais uma dor tão horrenda que me faça querer vomitar. Eu consigo agüentar o rosto dele na minha memória.

Eu consigo agüentar quando meu filho pergunta sobre ele. Eu consigo agüentar que mesmo hoje, com 26 anos, eu ainda me pergunto toda noite onde ele está e como ele está. Ou se ele ainda existe, pelo menos.

Você deve estar se perguntando o que aconteceu com o resto das pessoas. Os amigos de Itachi, com exceção de Sasori, sumiram da minha vida. Depois que eles se formaram eu mal tive noticia de qualquer um deles. Sasori, por sua vez, volta e meia aparece por aqui. Ele mora aqui perto de casa, com a avó. Dos meus amigos eu só mantive contato com dois: Suigetsu e Naruto. Suigetsu é o infame padrinho do meu filho – aliás, cujo nome é Kyou – e Suigetsu foi quem me arrastou para os braços da minha esposa, Erika.

Se eu sou um homem feliz? Não sei dizer. O que seria felicidade, no fim das contas? Hoje eu tenho um trabalho, uma família, relativo sucesso.  
Se eu amo minha esposa? Sim, eu a amo. Amo pela companhia que ela me dá, pelo filho que ela me presenteou, pelas noites, pelo respeito mutuo, pela consideração. Amo-a, e não ouso comparar este amor ao que tive pelo meu irmão. Eu soube desde o começo que nunca amaria alguém quanto o amei. Que nunca me sentiria tão completo quando me senti. Eu sempre soube, desde que decidi voltar a viver e parar de esperar que ele voltasse, que o vazio que ele deixou era eterno, e eu tinha que aprender a viver com isso.

Se vocês querem uma dica, caros leitores, eu lhes dou. Amor é uma bosta. Mas você se engana que digo isso no sentido de "nunca ame". Lhe digo isso num sentido de que ele é uma bosta necessária. Eu não me arrependo e nem nunca me arrependerei de ter vivido aqueles pequenos meses com meu irmão. Não me arrependo de ter me entregado a ele e a mais ninguém. Essas memórias são ridiculamente necessárias na minha vida. São o que me fazem pensar que porra, eu fiz alguma coisa que eu quis e não vivi que nem um boneco. Que eu fui atrás do que eu, em algum momento, desejei e não me importei com as regras. Isso me faz me sentir mais vivo do que em qualquer outro momento. Então, minha dica real seria, não se deixe levar pelo o que lhe dizem. Se você quer, se você deseja, se você não consegue se imaginar sem ter aquilo – mesmo que seja proibido, mesmo que estejamos falando de um amor ou da porcaria de um bolo quando você ta de dieta – por favor, pegue. Por favor, faça tudo ao seu alcance, não se importe, não se deixe levar... tenha isso e aproveite ao máximo. Não seja idiota como eu fui, como meu irmão foi e deixe isso escapar pelos seus dedos. Por favor.

Não sei escrever finais. Estou aqui sentado há horas e não sei o que escrever. Um final amargurado ou um final feliz? Isso fica por conta de vocês e do seu julgamento. Fica, para mim, somente a memória.

* * *

Sasuke releu tudo o que tinha escrito e baixou a tela do laptop. Espreguiçou-se e olhou em volta do escritório, os móveis, os livros, tudo. Ouviu alguém batendo na porta e murmurou um "pode entrar". Erika abriu a porta apenas um pouco, lhe perguntou se ele ia jantar. Respondeu que não tinha fome e ia sair para dar uma volta. Ela lhe sorriu, compreensiva, lhe deu um beijo e pediu para que ele não demorasse. O marido concordou.

Colocando um casaco qualquer, o moreno saiu sem olhar para trás. Tinham se mudado para essa cidade nova fazia pouco tempo e ele ainda não tinha tido tempo de ver como a cidade realmente era. Tendo que gastar todo seu tempo procurando escola pro filho, onde tinha mercados e restaurantes para a mulher, não teve a chance de procurar pelas coisas que o interessava: livrarias. Melhor ainda se fosse uma livraria com cafeteria. Não demorou muito para achar alguma coisa. Estacionou o carro e correu para a livraria para se livrar da chuva que começava a dar as caras.

O lugar era realmente bonito. Quem quer fosse o dono tinha apostado em uma decoração antiga, como se aquela livraria estivesse em tempos medievais. Era quente e aconchegante, e para alegria de Sasuke, tinha uma cafeteria.

O homem resolveu passear pelas estantes. Elas eram altas e tinham escadas no começo de cada uma, para alguém que resolvesse pegar o livro nas últimas prateleiras. Em vez de lâmpadas, o lugar era iluminado por candelabros e velas. Sasuke se perguntava se aquilo era realmente o melhor para uma livraria, mas não podia deixar de achar que aquela iluminação deixava tudo tão relaxante. Sentiu vontade de pegar algum livro e se sentar e ler um pouco e depois, quem sabe, tomar um café. Passeou o dedo pela prateleira; o que poderia ler? Um livro de contos ou poesias seria o melhor, tinha pouco tempo.

- Não tenho saco pra poesia. – murmurou, pegando um livro de contos qualquer. Era algo que ele gostava de fazer, pegar o livro sem nem ao menos olhar o autor. Itachi costumava o dizer que quem dá mais bola para o autor do que para o conteúdo de um livro tinha sérios problemas de auto-afirmação, e Sasuke não conseguia não levar aquilo em conta. Com o livro em mãos, tomou rumo da poltrona mais próxima.

- O que você está fazendo? Você por acaso leu o livro? Falar que não gosta só porquê é de tal autor de tão ridículo que me faz querer me divorciar de você.

Sasuke parou. A voz vinha da coluna de estantes ao lado e ela era demasiada familiar para que ele a ignorasse. Andou vagarosamente até o corredor e foi como se todos aquelas velas lhe queimassem o corpo todo.

Os cabelos longos e amarrados, os olhos negros compenetrados em algumas páginas, os dedos longos. Usava um terno aberto, a camiseta por baixo frouxa, como se tivesse acabado de sair do trabalho. Notou a mulher ao seu lado, era bonita, realmente... cabelos longos, olhos voltados para Itachi como se o adorasse. Como se sua presença chamasse o irmão, Itachi levantou os olhos do livro e viu o homem a sua frente. Por alguns segundos o olhou como se não o reconhecesse, mas logo arregalou levemente os olhos, deixando a mão que segurava o livro cair.

- Sasuke? – ele perguntou, dando um passo a frente.

Sasuke se manteve no lugar, a mesma expressão de desamparo do dia que Itachi tinha ido embora. Vê-lo assim de repente, depois de tantos anos...

- Oi. – foi tudo que conseguiu responder. A mulher olhava interrogativa de Sasuke para Itachi.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou.

- Eu moro aqui. Me mudei faz pouco tempo.

- Você sabia... que eu morava aqui?

- Claro que não. Você não deu notícia nenhuma para ninguém, como eu ia saber?

Silêncio. Itachi pareceu lembrar de sua companhia e cochichou alguma coisa e Sasuke conseguiu captar pequenas palavras como "irmão", "depois que eu me formei". A mulher então, sorriu para Sasuke como se olhando para uma criança.

- Mas é um prazer conhecer você! – ela disse, chegando perto dele e fazendo uma pequena reverência – Itachi fala tanto do irmãozinho dele, e mostrou tantas fotos suas! Nunca entendi porque vocês pararam de se falar, mas tudo bem, eu...

- Sayuri, por favor, chega. – ele falou, ríspido. – Por favor, vá para casa. Me deixe um tempo com meu irmão.

- Vocês não preferem ir lá em casa, Itachi? Provavelmente ele quer conhecer os sobrinhos e...

- Não, Sayuri. Por favor.

A mulher lhe lançou um olhar aborrecido, mas fez o que ele pediu. Se despediu de Sasuke com mais uma reverência e de Itachi, com um pequeno beijo. O mais velho esperou ela dobrar o corredor e finalmente ouvir o barulho de porta se fechando para olhar de volta para o irmão. Seu olhar era levemente perdido, um nó na garganta.

- Você quer tomar um café? – perguntou, ao que Sasuke respondeu com um leve aceno de cabeça. Os dois andaram vagarosamente até a cafeteria, cada um sentando de um lado da mesa. O mais velho mantinha os olhos no outro, enquanto este mantinha os olhos baixos. A garçonete veio, cada um pediu um café expresso simples, e ela saiu. A cafeteria estava vazia e os dois tinham se sentado numa mesa relativamente afastada dos poucos clientes.

- Você... cresceu bastante. – disse Itachi, puxando conversa.

- É a lei da vida, as pessoas crescem e envelhecem. – respondeu o mais novo, lhe dando um sorriso fraco. – Você não mudou muita coisa.

Itachi deu de ombros e olhou em volta, seus olhos pararam na mão esquerda de Sasuke.

- Casou?

- Faz dois anos. – respondeu. – Tenho um filho.

- Eu tenho dois. Um menino e uma menina. – sorriu levemente de novo. A garçonete chegou com o café e os dois se mantiveram em silêncio por mais algum tempo.

- Aquela era sua mulher?

- Sim, o nome dela é Sayuri.

- Eu ouvi o nome dela.

- Seu temperamento ainda é mesmo. – Itachi disse, sorrindo verdadeiramente dessa vez, mas ele se desmanchou segundos depois. Ele abriu a boca como se fosse falar algo, mas parou logo depois, olhando para o seu café. Sasuke respirou fundo e tirou o casaco. Era como se as perguntas que ele guardou por tantos anos começassem a passear pela sua cabeça a cada gole de café. Olhou de volta para o irmão e seus olhos se encontraram.

- Por que você fez aquilo comigo? – perguntou, a voz firme. O rosto de Itachi continuou impassível.

- Eu te expliquei tudo na noite que eu me fui.

- Aquela foi a explicação mais ridícula possíê quer dizer que largou a faculdade, sua casa e seu futuro por causa de mim? Por favor... você não é tão altruísta assim.

Itachi colocou a xícara de volta a mesa e suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Você... – continuou Sasuke – Por Deus, você nem se importou com como eu ia ficar, como eu fiquei! Você simplesmente foi embora refazer a droga da sua vida sem mim, e é sério, eu realmente espero que tenha sido uma droga, e me deixou lá tendo que lidar com a sua falta o tempo todo. E tendo que crescer e aprender sem você. Se você não conseguiu segurar a barra como meu amante que segurasse a barra como a bosta do meu irmão mais velho!

Itachi riu, debochado.

- E você pensa que eu conseguia mais diferenciar o Sasuke irmãozinho do Sasuke que eu comia? Pelo amor de Deus, você é ingênuo de mais. Eu pensei que com você adulto seria possível conversar com você...

Sasuke levantou-se, o mesmo sorriso debochado que o irmão, o olhou com ódio e saiu.

- Onde você vai? – perguntou Itachi, vendo o irmão lhe mandar um dedo do meio antes de entrar no banheiro. Balançou a cabeça e foi atrás dele. Entrando no banheiro vazio, viu o mais novo apoiado na pia, a cabeça baixa.

- Veio chorar escondido no banheiro, irmãozinho? – perguntou Itachi, se encostando na parede, acendendo um cigarro. Sasuke se virou, encostando-se na pia, o encarando.

- Qual o seu problema? – perguntou – Você já passou dos trinta e ainda fica me provocando como se tivesse...

- Você realmente acha que eu não me importei com você? – perguntou o mais velho, o olhando com raiva nos olhos. – Você realmente acha que o Sasori não me passou cada detalhe de como você estava, com quem você estava, onde você estava?

Sasuke riu alto.

- Então, no fim das contas, você quer melhorar tudo dizendo que deixou o Sasori me espionando? Pelo amor de Deus, morra!

- Pelo menos eu me... – Itachi foi interrompido por um senhor entrando no banheiro; ele o olhou, dizendo – Tá em manutenção.

O velho homem olhou de um para outro antes de sair. Itachi colocou uma vassoura trancando a porta do banheiro e andou até o irmão, o segurando pelo colarinho.

- Você cale a boca e me escute. – ele disse, colocando mais força quando sentiu que Sasuke tentava se soltar. – Você pare de agir como se você tivesse sido o único a ter sofrido com tudo isso. Você pare de agir como se tivesse sido uma decisão fácil.

- Mas foi decisão sua.

- Cala a boca! Eu fiz isso por você, você não entende?

- NÃO! Não entendo! Não entendo, porque para mim o melhor era que você tivesse ficado, porra! Que você não fosse um bosta de um covarde e tivesse agüentado a situação toda. Porque talvez tudo tivesse terminado de uma forma melhor e eu não teria passado anos fazendo sexo com a minha mulher e pensando que era você, e nem me sentiria tão pequeno só de olhar pra você, mas que merda, me solta! – Sasuke tentou empurrar o irmão, e este o segurou com mais força, o empurrando contra a parede. O rosto dos dois perto de mais, Sasuke sentiu as forças que usava para lutar contra o irmão sumirem completamente. Itachi colocou as mãos espalmadas ao lado da cabeça do mais novo, mantendo a cabeça baixa. Os dois respiravam com dificuldade e lentamente.

- Eu achei que o tempo ia nos curar dessa bosta. – Itachi começou a falar, levantando a cabeça. Sasuke sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e era como se o tempo tivesse voltado. Aproveitou que suas mãos estavam livros e puxou o irmão pelo colarinho, cessando a distância entre eles, ouvindo um gemido abafado do outro. O que começou com um beijo desajeitado foi dando lugar para a urgência de ambos. Sasuke tirou o paletó do irmão, que lhe desabotoava a camisa. Os corpos colados, o azulejo frio do banheiro contra a pele nua. As unhas agarrando na pele, vermelho, escuro.

Não demorou muito para as roupas estarem no chão, e menos ainda para eles também. Não demorou muito para que a porta fosse quase aberta diversas vezes se não fosse pela vassoura que Itachi usou para trancá-la, e eles tivessem que tirar a boca de onde ela estivesse para gritar "MANUTENÇÃO". Não demorou muito para que Sasuke se segurasse em Itachi como se a vida dele dependesse disso e ele sentisse todo seu corpo amolecer, tendo a sensação de estrelas por de trás de suas pálpebras.

Colocaram as roupas e saíram, falando trivialidades, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sasuke deu uma carona para o irmão. A casa era absurdamente perto da sua e ele parou o carro na esquina. Os dois se olharam.

- Mesmo que eu fosse pra Coréia, você ia me achar, não é? – perguntou o mais velho, rindo debochado. Sasuke deu de ombros.

- Você prometeu ao papai que ia cuidar de mim.

Itachi lhe puxou pelo pescoço, o beijando. O soltou e então sorriu.

- Você agora tem minha casa, tem meu telefone. Não há como eu fugir.

- Não parece que você queira fugir de toda forma, irmão. – o mais novo disse, sorrindo de lado. Quando Itachi estava abrindo a porta, Sasuke lhe segurou o braço. Itachi se virou, o olhando, enquanto o outro falava com a voz fraca. – Não é brincadeira dessa vez, né? Quero dizer, você não vai dar a louca de novo e sumir?

- Quantos anos você tem? Nove? – Itachi debochou. – Amanhã... amanhã traga sua família aqui em casa. Eu quero conhecer sua mulher e o seu filho. Ver se ela é realmente parecida comigo pra você ficar fingindo que...

- Cala a boca, seu bosta. – riu Sasuke, dando um soco no braço do irmão. Itachi sorriu e deu uma leve batida de dedos na testa do mais novo.

- Até mais.

Sasuke assistiu enquanto o irmão corria na chuva, sem olhar para trás, entrou em sua casa e sumiu de vista. Ele ficou parado no carro ainda por mais algum tempo, como se se perguntando se aquilo tudo foi real. Se não tinha sido algum devaneio e ele tinha transado com algum cara aleatório no banheiro daquela cafeteria. Foi quando recebeu uma mensagem que conseguiu voltar a realidade:

_Já falei com a Sayuri, amanhã as oito. _

Simples, sem nada que fizesse aquilo parecer especial. Era puramente Itachi. Não sabia se aquela sensação em seu peito era alegria ou medo. Os dois? Muito provavelmente.

Chegou em casa tarde, sua mulher já dormia. Passou pelo quarto do filho, este sentado na cama brincando com alguns bonequinhos, lhe lançou um sorriso e lhe beijou de boa noite. Sasuke andou até seu escritório e abriu novamente seu laptop, abrindo o documento no qual tinha trabalhado por tanto tempo. Re-leu o final.

"_Não sei escrever finais. Estou aqui sentado há horas e não sei o que escrever. Um final amargurado ou um final feliz? Isso fica por conta de vocês e do seu julgamento. Fica, para mim, somente a memória."_

Passou alguns minutos olhando para aquelas palavras. Elas, de alguma forma, não lhe faziam mais sentido. Releu a mensagem no seu celular e a marca de arranhão em suas costas – ia ser difícil explicar aquilo para Erika. Com um sorriso, apagou a última frase do parágrafo, escrevendo:

_Fica, para mim, somente o recomeço. _

_

* * *

  
_

**N/a: **tandandan, e então aqui está finalmente postado o final de Love Lessons. Eu me sinto uma bruxa de ter arrastado essa fic por praticamente dois anos? É... quase dois anos.

Sobre o final, ele foi completamente louco. Eu fiz tantos planos para essa fic que até me dói pensar. Mas a verdade é que o tempo passou e com o tempo minhas opiniões e visões e tantas coisas, e o final dela foi junto. Hoje, quando eu parei e pensei que era uma falta de respeito com as pessoas que gostam dessa fic eu a deixar abandonada, e resolvi a terminar (foi promessa de ano novo, juro!) o final simplesmente fluiu. Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu gostei dele. Mas quero saber a opinião de quem acompanha essa fic desde sempre, gostaram? O final foi bom? Qual o final que vocês esperavam?

Enfim XD. Espero que vocês entendam o fato de eu ter arrastado tanto essa fic, espero que me perdoem e não me odeiam. Espero que alguém ainda lembre dela e tenha ficado feliz que ela tenha terminado. Muito obrigada pra todo mundo que comentou, sério, se não fosse por essas pessoas eu nunca teria tido forças para voltar a encarar o Word. Foram aquelas reviews, das grandes as pequenas que me fizeram querer, pelo menos tentar, continuar isso daqui. Mimimi, tô falando de mais.

Só um aviso: erros pela fic, vocês vão ter que me perdoar. Minha beta sumiu, como sempre, e eu tô com pressa de postá-la (MEEEDO de me dar a louca e deletar isso daqui! IUAHSIUAHSA)

:D


End file.
